La Fusion
by Yugi-no-Yami
Summary: -ABANDONADO- Traduccion. Naruto siendo un bebe es adoptado y entrenado por Sarutobi para ser el futuro Hokage. El desarrollara una barrera de sangre que ha estado perdida para el mundo y aprendera en el camino su voluntad puede mas
1. Este niño no sera asesinado

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR.**

He aquí mi pequeño comentario, para ti lector de esta historia. No hay suposiciones, no hay emparejamientos todavía y no vas a encontrar sangre en este capitulo. ¿Hay diversión en eso? Este fanfic esta destinado a atraerte y a burlarse de ti, y te dejara rogando por mas. Gracias por tu visita y quiero saber que es lo que piensas. ¿Amor? ¿Odio? ¿Apatía? Eso es justo lo que este fanfic tratara de demostrar, porque personalmente me encanta la idea de que había una barrera de sangre. Agradeceré tus comentarios…

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR.**

Agradezco a _PUDGYPUDGE_ por darme el permiso de traducir su fanfic, el y solo el es el autor de esta historia. Sin más por el momento los dejo con esta maravillosa historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Este niño no será asesinado**

El Kyuubi no Kitsune se había ido, ahora no existía, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. El Yondaime Hokage se había ido también, su alma residía ahora en la barriga del Shinigami, dejo atrás una esposa que le siguió al abismo de la muerte y a un hijo de unas pocas horas de edad y que era el carcelero de uno de los mas terribles bijuu de la historia shinobi. Verdaderamente fue un día muy triste para Konohagakure no Sato.

El viejo Sarutobi, el Sandaime Hokage, tenia un pequeño bebe rubio en sus brazos. Este dormía bien, omiso de la reunión de los ancianos que estaban decidiendo su destino. Sarutobi no sabía porque esos tontos se habían reunido. La suerte del niño ya estaba decidida. Y Sarutobi haría cualquier cosa para que ese destino permaneciera inalterado. Escucho como el Consejo discutían varias opciones, se ponían de acuerdo y luego rechazaban la idea, algunos querían matar al bebe, algunos otros protegerlo, en honor a los deseos de su Hokage que en paz descanse. Este era un tiempo para sanar las heridas de la aldea y la paciencia estaba llegando a su límite.

Incluso en el caso de la infinita paciencia de Sarutobi.

El nunca tuvo que elevar la voz antes de llegar a una decisión. Uno no alcanzaba el titulo del "Dios Shinobi" por ser fuerte y espontáneo. Los shinobis deben ser tranquilos, serenos, en silencio y mortales. Todas esas cosas eran las que Sarutobi había defendido. Lo que lo aparto de los demás fue su gran inteligencia, y esta le concedió un sucesor que salvo a su aldea en este tiempo y en el futuro que vendría. Nadie noto como el se levanto de su asiento, mientras el bebe continuaba durmiendo pacíficamente en sus brazos.

-Suficiente, guarden silencio- ordeno.

La sala de reuniones inmediatamente se quedo en silencio e incluso el bebe en sus brazos se despertó y le veía fijamente, como acusándolo de despertarlo. Pero no había hecho ningún sonido. El Sandaime sonrío al rubio y luego su mirada se centro de nuevo en el Consejo.

-Me he sentado y escuchado sus absurdos comentarios el tiempo suficiente, este niño no será asesinado, el no se convertirá en un arma ciega, el no va a ser utilizado, el es un niño de Konoha además de que tiene dentro de el al mas poderoso bijuu, el merece nuestro respeto por encima de todo-.

Un miembro del concejo civil levanto su mano.

-Pero Hokage-sama, el Kyuubi podría escapar en cualquier momento, el conocimiento que tenemos sobre el jutsu que se uso nos dice que el alma de Kyuubi y la de este niño están unidas, que si uno muere, el otro morirá con el ¿No seria mejor matarlo ahora y evitar futuros problemas?-.

Sarutobi miro con desden al civil y hablo con voz autoritaria.

-Este niño no será asesinado, su propia vida es un sacrificio, el Yondaime Hokage lo escogió para encarcelar a Kyuubi, el creyó en su pueblo para que lo traten como lo que verdaderamente es-.

-¿Y eso es?-.

-Un héroe, un jinchuuriki, el es un sacrificio vivo y un testimonio de vida a ser un hombre tenaz en su vida, yo mismo me asegurare de que este muchacho sirva a Konoha, yo amo a la gente de esta aldea, pero si los propios dirigentes no pueden ver la diferencia entre un niño inofensivo y el mas grande asesino entre los bijuu, entonces ¿Cómo puedo confiar en los aldeanos para darle una vida pacifica?-.

El levanto al niño y lo mostró para que todos lo vieran, el rubio sonrío moviendo sus brazos alegremente, Sarutobi permitió que una pequeña sonrisa cruzara su ya cansado rostro.

-Ahora entonces, vean a este niño y díganme si tiene alguna malicia, ¿Dónde esta el odio desenfrenado y la rabia que el Kyuubi emanaba? ¿Dónde esta el miedo que debe influir a ustedes si el fuera Kyuubi?-.

-Pero podría ser un truco de Kyuubi para darnos falsas esperanzas, podría estar fingiendo parecer inofensivo-.

Sarutobi vio mal esto ultimo y trajo a la seguridad de sus brazos de nuevo al bebe.

-¿Y como es exactamente este niño diferente a cualquier otro recién nacido? ¿Qué recién nacido no ve el mundo con ojos curiosos? Este bebe ha nacido en un día frío, un duro mundo en el peor día de la historia de esta aldea, por ello, será odiado y condenado al ostracismo (aislamiento) si se le permite mezclarse con otros pobladores y no voy a permitir eso, me asegurare de que este niño crezca para ser un shinobi de una calidad excepcional, me asegurare de que el tenga el mas puro corazón y sea leal a esta aldea-.

-¿Y que cosa hará para garantizar eso?-.

Sarutobi sonrío a esa pregunta, por supuesto, el que dijo eso fue el viejo halcón de guerra Danzo, como odiaba al hombre.

-Este bebe, este pequeño rubio que ven ante ustedes, es mi elegido sucesor, voy a formarlo en las artes shinobis y are de el un gran Hokage, el protegerá y guiara a la aldea cuando yo no este en el mundo de los vivos-.

Hyuuga Hiashi se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta ponerse frente a Sarutobi, el viejo Hokage abrazo mas fuerte al niño mientras el nerviosismo lo carcomía por dentro cuando el hombre de ojos pálidos miraba hacia el pequeño infante en sus brazos. El rubio miro a Hiashi con sus ojos azules y levanto sus pequeñas manos hacia la cara del hombre, la mirada del Hyuuga se suavizo y acerco unos de sus dedos a la mano del pequeño niño, este se apodero de el y sonrío felizmente. Y Hiashi… sonrío.

-Veo que usted ha elegido un niño fuerte para hacerlo su sucesor Hokage-sama, yo, Hyuuga Hiashi confiara en su decisión y le ayudara en cualquier forma en que pueda-.

Para sorpresa de Sarutobi, el resto de los jefes de cada clan se acerco a el y ofrecieron su apoyo, todos excepto Uchiha Fugaku, este expreso su opinión de que no apoyaría tal esfuerzo y que todos los demás eran unos tontos, viendo que el era la minoría, sin embargo, acepto la decisión a regañadientes, pero no sin decir algo antes.

-En caso de que el niño resulte peligroso, yo, junto con el resto del Clan Uchiha, no dudaremos en llevarlo hacia abajo, esto lo juro, el pueblo debe venir antes que los deseos de cualquier hombre-.

Sarutobi asintió y Fugaku se retiro de la cámara sin decir otra palabra, el había dicho su posición y sabia que el ya no era necesario, uno por uno, los lideres de los clanes se presentaron a ver el bebe y ofrecer su apoyo, además de ofrecer su ayuda en caso de que el niño necesitara entrenamiento mas allá de lo que Sarutobi pudiera enseñarle. Una vez que todos se habían ido, solo quedaron Hiashi, Homura, Koharu y Sarutobi, los dos ancianos asesores del Hokage vieron como Hiashi se acerco a Sarutobi y veía de nuevo al niño en sus brazos.

-¿Realmente tiene la intención de mantenerlo en la aldea? Un niño necesita la interacción de otros niños de su edad, de otro modo va a crecer demasiado rápido, usted ha visto esto en los ANBU Raíz, y en el joven prodigio Uchiha Itachi, no tienen personalidad en absoluto, son maquinas ¿tiene usted la intención de enviar al niño a la academia en algún momento?-.

Sarutobi froto su mentón, a la espera de pensar en alguna respuesta.

-No he pensado mucho en el futuro, voy a tenerlo en mi hogar durante los primeros años de su vida, le daré una vida familiar y un entorno estable, creo que introduciré una ley que establezca específicamente que las personas que sepan lo del ataque del Kyuubi no puedan decirle nada a la generación mas joven, con eso, espero darle la oportunidad de una vida normal-.

-Los dos sabemos que este niño nunca tendrá una vida normal-.

Sarutobi entrecerró sus ojos y una pequeña triste sonrisa cruzo su rostro. El bebe en sus brazos bostezo y comenzó a dormirse.

-Lo se, pero el merece al menos una vida feliz en un hogar, mi familia y mis sirvientes le darán la atención que necesita cuando yo no pueda, al menos conocerá el amor de una familia, el sabrá que unos pocos lo quieren, por mi parte, no dejare que los deseos del Yondaime pasen desapercibidos-.

-Tampoco yo, si necesita ayuda puede buscarme Hokage-sama-.

Todos los allí presentes miraron abajo, hacia el bebe y sonrieron tristemente, Hiashi acaricio el cabello del rubio.

-Se parece a el-.

-Así es-.

-Aun no nos ha dicho su nombre-.

Los ojos de Sarutobi brillaron de emoción y apretó al bebe mas fuerte contra su pecho.

-Su padre lo nombro Uzumaki Naruto, justo antes de morir, tengo la intención de hacer que su nombre sea conocido por todas las naciones, su voluntad de fuego será la mas brillante de todas las que existen-.

Hiashi asintió y se retiro para evaluar los daños causados a su familia, Sarutobi miro a sus asesores, estos se retiraron inmediatamente. Momentos después el se retiro.

-Si, este niño será la encarnación viva de la Voluntad de Fuego, arderá como el infierno, me asegurare de ello, este niño será una leyenda-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi suspiro resignado cuando el atravesó la puerta, la mitad del complejo fue destruido, milagrosamente, las viviendas no fueron afectados, por lo tanto, al menos su familia y sirvientes tendrían un lugar para dormir. Podría tomar un tiempo reconstruir la aldea a su antigua gloria, pero eso podría hacerse otro día. Por el momento, tiene que dar a conocer al nuevo miembro de su familia, en silencio Sarutobi deseaba que su hijo Asuma estuviera allí en esos momentos, pero el no sabia donde se encontraba.

El le sonrío a sus sirvientes mientras les mostraba el bebe en su brazos, Sarutobi entrecerró los ojos cuando uno de ellos se acerco y espero a ver su respuesta.

-¿El es…?-.

-Así es-.

El sirviente mantuvo un momento su mirada especulativa y luego le sonrío a Sarutobi, el anciano quito su fría mirada.

-El deseo de Yondaime Hokage es que el fuera visto como un héroe, ¿correcto? Por lo tanto, en mi opinión, es un amado héroe, Hokage-sama no tiene nada que temer, me asegurare de que sea tratado con respeto en este hogar-.

Sarutobi le sonrío a su mayor sirviente de confianza y asintió.

-Te doy las gracias por eso Aoi, lo aprecio mucho, hazme un favor, reúne a la familia y sirvientes en la habitación principal, necesito introducir a nuestro miembro mas reciente a la familia-.

Los ojos de Aoi mostraron sorpresa.

-¿Quiere decir…?-.

-Si, este será su hogar, ahora date prisa-.

-¡Si maestro! ¡A la orden!-.

Sarutobi suspiro y tomo un asiento que Aoi le ofreció, su familia no tardo mucho en presentarse en el lugar, por lo que acomodo al bebe mientras tomaba un profundo aliento y cerraba los ojos, ya era viejo y estaba entrado en años, debería de estar disfrutando de su jubilación, no debería tener mas el manto que lo identificaba como Hokage, que le devolvieron hace unas horas, pero no había nadie mejor cualificado para tomar el puesto y mejor el a alguien joven que pudiera hacer algo estupido, o a un viejo halcón de guerra que solo piensa en invadir otros países, aun cuando el pueblo esta en paz.

Una pequeña lagrima recorrió las arrugas del rostro de Sarutobi, no era justo que alguien tan joven como Namikaze Minato había muerto, estaba en la flor de la vida, era un nuevo padre, un marido y un muy poderoso Hokage. Pero el destino es una amante inconstante y le había quitado todo en un instante, todo por salvar a la aldea que quería ver muerto a su hijo, su familia había desaparecido. Sarutobi se preguntaba si el pueblo podría ser más hipócrita.

Abrió los ojos cuando escucho arrastrar unos pies y abriéndolos se encontró de cara a su hijo, mirando la forma de dormir de Naruto. Sus ojos se suavizaron cuando la mujer de su hijo apareció detrás de el.

-Hola a ustedes dos, ¿no le darán sus respetos a este viejo?-.

Sarutobi hijo se burlo mientras observaba como su esposa recogía en brazos al bebe. El noto que su padre se lo dio a regañadientes, sin duda a causa de la tensión en el aire y que rodeaba al niño, así como los orígenes de su identidad.

-No te preocupes padre, Eri no le hará daño al niño, de hecho parece que le gusta-.

-¿Cómo puede no gustarme? El es tan precioso, y mira estas lindas y pequeñas marcas en su rostro, ¿Qué son, es una marca de nacimiento?-.

Sarutobi suspiro y le sonrío a ella.

-Se puede decir que si, esas marcas lo catalogan como el contenedor de Kyuubi hasta el día de su muerte-.

El miro como Eri se tenso y alejo al niño de su pecho un momento, antes de estrecharlo mas fuerte y acariciar su pelo.

-No me importa, es solo un pequeño niño que nació en el momento equivocado, si usted necesita de mí, lo amare como si fuera mi propio hijo, además será una buena práctica para cuando Yahiko y yo tengamos uno propio-.

Sarutobi sonrío y se permitió a si mismo relajarse en la silla, mirando como su hijo y su nuera arrullen al bebe. El les miro perplejo mientras veía a sus sirvientes uno por uno, y todas las mujeres se turnaban para cargar al rubio hasta que termino de vuelta en los brazos de Eri. El viejo Hokage gruñido de dolor cuando sus huesos crujieron al levantarse de la silla, por lo que coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-Ahora que todos ustedes lo conocen, me gustaría dar las gracias a todos ustedes por darle una bienvenida al joven Naruto a nuestra casa, el vivirá aquí, y crecerá entre nosotros, se le dará el respecto que se merece, pero no lo estropeemos, no le traten como su fuera de la realeza, el debe crecer como un niño humilde, lleno de generosidad y bondad-.

Yahiko miro al bebe que dormía tranquilo en los brazos de su mujer.

-¿Así que el va a ser un Sarutobi?-.

-No, el será Uzumaki Naruto, he decidido que el va a ser mi heredero para el titulo de Hokage-.

Un pequeño gemido se escucho en la habitación, y Aoi, su sirviente mas fiel se sintió obligado a preguntar si esa era una decisión correcta, Sarutobi le sonrío a su sirviente y saco su pipa de su bolsillo.

-Por supuesto que es la mejor decisión, este niño esta destinado a grandes cosas, así que ¿Por qué no darle la mayor cosa de todas? El pueblo tal vez no lo quiera, puede incluso que lo odien, pero le respetaran. Ante ustedes juro en nombre del Clan, el será el mas grande shinobi de todos los tiempos, le enseñare como ser un Hokage, el superara a todos los Hokages-.

Eri estaba acariciando el cabello del bebe, sonrío cuando este no se mantenía quieto y volteo a ver al líder Sarutobi.

-Padre, quiero cuidar de este niño, quiero mostrarle que, aunque el mundo lo odie, hay quienes estarán siempre allí para el-.

-Eso es muy bueno Eri, tu y Yahiko, junto con los demás, le mostrara a este niño el amor y como ser una buena persona-.

-¿Y tu padre? ¿Qué le enseñaras a el?-.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso Yahiko? Pensé que fui claro, le voy a enseñar como ser un Hokage, planeo que me ayude con los tramites de clasificación cuando tenga seis o siete años, la firma de documentos cuando tenga ocho y tal vez la asignación de misiones cuando cumpla diez-.

-No puede estar hablando en serio maestro, el será muy joven para hacer ese tipo de cosas, ¿y la academia? Un niño necesita tener amigos de su edad-.

-Ya he pensado en eso Aoi, el tendrá amigos de su edad, creo que Hiashi tiene una hija que nació antes de tiempo, creo que será una maravillosa amiga, los demás jefes de los clanes pronto tendrán hijos o ya los tienen, no te preocupes, no será un recluso, de eso me encargo yo-.

Yahiko veía expectante a su feliz padre, mientras veía su plan, este seguía siendo inestable por un detalle.

-¿y el consejo? Ellos son codiciosos, ávidos de poder y los tontos pueden intentar hacerle daño al niño-.

Los ojos de Sarutobi relampaguearon peligrosamente, Yahiko ya comenzaba a disculparse por lo que había dicho.

-¡ellos no harán nada! Si ellos saben lo que es bueno para ellos, van a dejar solo al niño y bajo mi cuidado, Minato quería que su hijo fuera amado, pobre de aquel que quiere intentar hacerle algo-.

Todos los rostros en la sala mostraron sorpresa, Sarutobi se regaño a si mismo por perder su paciencia en un apasionado discurso, el rostro de Eri era el mas sorprendido y también lleno de desgarro.

-Por lo tanto, el es el hijo de Yondaime Hokage, se ve igual que el, ahora que lo pienso, es demasiado trágico para un bebe que el mismo día que nace pierda a sus padres y a todo lo que le pertenece por derecho-.

-Quiero que todos ustedes mantengan el secreto, no desean saber cual es el castigo por hacerlo, su padre tenia muchos enemigos, tanto fuera como dentro de Konoha, no quiero tener que lidiar también con intentos de asesinato-.

Eri se sentó en la silla, mientras aferraba el abrazo sobre Naruto a la vez que las lágrimas fluían de su rostro.

-Simplemente no es justo padre, y el hecho de que la mayoría de este pueblo quiera verlo muerto… me enferma-.

-A mi también me enferma, pero es por eso que tenemos que trabajar para hacerles ver sus virtudes y no los pecados que no son suyos, su vida será una constante batalla cuesta arriba y tenemos que estar allí para ayudarle en cada paso que de en el camino-.

Yahiko se sentó sobre el brazo de la silla donde su esposa estaba sentada y rodeo con uno de sus brazos los hombros de ella.

-Pensar que criaremos al hijo del mas grande héroe de Konoha… es como si fuera un cuento de hadas, la tragedia de un príncipe perdido, que ha quedado huérfano en el momento de su nacimiento que es adoptado por una especie de benévolas personas que lo quieren ver convertido en un hombre de bien-.

Sarutobi sonrío ante el comentario de su hijo, Yahiko siempre ha sido un estudioso y filosofo, el estaba seguro de que su hijo inculcara su conocimiento y amor por la literatura en Naruto, no es que Sarutobi no quisiera que Naruto no aprendiera eso, pero lo haría a la fuerza, si es que fuera necesario.

-Estoy feliz de saber que te sientes de esa manera Yahiko, ahora, es tarde y debemos descansar lo que queda de la noche-.

Eri miro a su padre en ley diciendo -Padre, ¿puede dormir conmigo esta noche?-.

Sarutobi le sonrío cuando el se dirigía a su habitación, mañana será un día memorable para Konohagakure.

-Por supuesto que puedes Eri, el es tu hijo ahora, después de todo, mañana le daremos una cuna-.

Sarutobi no vio la sonrisa en el rostro de su nuera cuando el le dijo que Naruto era su hijo, pero el podría, literalmente, sentir las emociones de ella.

-Mañana tengo que enfrentar al Consejo y detallarles mis planes, pronto, este mundo vera una nueva Voluntad de Fuego acompañada de una impresionante fuerza-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose un poco más ligero de lo habitual. A pesar de las evidentes dificultades a las que tendría que enfrentarse ese día, se encontraba feliz sabiendo que su casa estaría mas viva de lo normal, seria correcto decir que el pequeño rayito de sol que había entrado en su casa ha sido algo la esperanza después del sombrío ataque de Kyuubi.

Como el caminaba por los pasillos, el asentía y sonreía a sus sirvientes, estos regresaron de igual forma sus gestos de una manera inusual. Sus dudas acerca de estas respuestas fueron respondidas cuando el llego a la cocina, donde Eri estaba alimentando al bebe, junto a varias botellas de leche vacías. La pobre mujer se veía consternada, e inmediatamente en cuanto vio a Sarutobi, quería respuestas. Eri tal vez no era una experta en bebes, pero esto no era normal, el viejo Hokage se burlo entre dientes mientras tomaba asiento y le servían el desayuno.

-Veo que te acabas de encontrar con el implacable e infame apetito Namikaze, no te preocupes querida, es perfectamente normal para el-.

-Pero padre, no es normal para un bebe como el comer tanto, ¿Dónde guarda todo?-.

Sarutobi no pudo aguantar la risa que salio de su garganta, a la vez que se limpiaba una lágrima de su ojo.

-Oh Eri, eso no lo se, pero espera a que pueda caminar, no serás capaz de seguirle el ritmo. Confía en mí cuando digo que la esta almacenando eso para gastarlo mas tarde-.

Su nuera parecía escéptica, pero guardo silencio, mientras el bebe reclamaba otra botella de leche, ella suspiro a la vez que se quejaba, por lo que se levanto a hacer otra botella, a la vez que ella creía que el apetito de Naruto se reduciría en los próximos años.

Al parecer había olvidado que al crecer, se necesita mas alimento para seguir adelante.

Sarutobi reía con gran vigor mientras se dirigía a su oficina. Al parecer las facturas del supermercado serian más altas para el Clan Sarutobi en los próximos años.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El viejo Sarutobi observaba con cautela a todos los miembros del Consejo mientras tomaba asiento, el observo con rabia a su rival mas odiado, Danzo, además de hacer una señal para que la puerta se cerrara, una vez ocurrido esto, el saco su pipa para fumar un poco, cualquier forma para ayudar a calmar sus nervios, tomando una profunda bocanada ocasionando que sus pulmones se llenaran de humo, y luego exhalarlo lentamente, era un sabor exquisito, lentamente abrió los ojos y tosió para llamar la atención.

-Nos hemos reunido hoy para abordar varias cuestiones, algunas de estas conciernen a los asuntos de sus clanes y familias, así que no tarden demasiado. Quiero decirles que hasta que el pueblo este en orden, vamos a suspender todas las misiones por un tiempo, no mucho, sin embargo, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de parecer débiles, ahora, ¿hay alguna preocupación que quieran abordar?-.

Inuzuka Tsume, una mujer directa, expreso su opinión.

-Si, tenemos una, me refiero a la cría que ayer vimos, ¿Qué ha sido de el y que es lo que va a ser de el?-.

-Ah, siempre tan directa ¿he Tsume?, como había dicho ya, el se encuentra bajo mi protección y voy a enseñarle a ser un leal shinobi de Konoha y mi sucesor. A partir de ahora, estoy proclamando una ley que hará que sea delito punible con la muerte mencionar que Naruto es el carcelero de Kyuubi, esto no será discutido y no será tolerado. Esto se dará a conocer a la población en masa, para que entiendan la gravedad de la ley, no voy a tolerar ataques innecesarios o enemistad contra mi aprendiz-.

Sus ojos escrutaron toda la habitación, y centro sus ojos en los que creía que podrían causar problemas.

-Si hay alguna objeción a mi plan, entonces hable ahora o calle para siempre, y aun así, no cambiare de idea, sus quejas serán debidamente escuchadas, pero ese muchacho no ha causado ningún problema, además ustedes no solo se enfrentarían a mi furia, sino también a la fuerza de mi clan, que ha jurado proteger y cuidar al niño como si fuera de nuestra propia sangre-.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, Hyuuga Hiashi dio uso de la palabra con el debido permiso del Hokage.

-Yo Hyuuga Hiashi, juro por mi honor y por el honor de mi clan, que nos comprometeremos a los deseos de Yondaime Hokage y protegeremos al niño, así como también ofreceremos la ayuda que sea necesaria-.

-Si, yo Inuzuka Tsume, junto con el honor de mi clan, juramos que el cachorro será protegido, vamos a enseñarle lo que sea necesario-.

-Problemático, el trío Ino-Shika-Cho juramos por nuestro honor dar protección al niño-.

Sarutobi arqueo una ceja en sorpresa a la declaración de Shikato y suspiro.

-¿Esta seguro Nara que habla en nombre de los tres?-.

-Si, lo que uno decida, los demás lo apoyaran, y nosotros siempre seguimos los deseos de Yondaime-sama-.

Sarutobi asintió mientras veía como el Aburame juraba proteger a Naruto por todos los medios necesarios, los clanes menores siguieron su ejemplo hasta que llego el turno de los Uchiha, Sarutobi vio mal que el líder no dijera nada, aun así sabia que Fugaku era un tonto por lo que no ofrecería nada.

-Yo, Uchiha Fugaku, no ofreceré el apoyo de mi clan a esta… cosa, ustedes ya saben mis opiniones sobre esta falacia por lo tanto no apoyare su causa-.

Hiashi miro fríamente a los ojos de Fugaku.

-¿No honraras los deseos de un hombre muerto, compañeros ninja y un Hokage? Eso es preocupante…, Uchiha, muy preocupante-.

-Yo digo que dejar correr a ese monstruo es mas preocupante Hyuuga, hemos visto el poder de esa bestia, por lo que no es ninguna sorpresa que no tenga la misma opinión que ustedes, les diré la verdad, todos ustedes están cegados por el optimismo de Sandaime en relación con la supuestamente inocencia de ese niño, sin embargo, ¿es realmente inocente?-.

Danzo asintió a ese argumento mientras veía de reojo lo que Sarutobi diría, seria difícil contradecir ese argumento.

-Dime Fugaku, ¿no confías en Yondaime Hokage?-.

-Si-.

-¿Crees en el como tu líder?-.

-Si-.

-¿Le crees un líder más capaz que yo?-.

-Sin duda, su tiempo ha pasado-.

-Ya veo, así que tu crees en el Yondaime, cuando el estaba vivo, pero no confías en el después de su muerte-.

Fugaku parecía confuso y pregunto el significado de ese argumento.

-El sello que mantiene encarcelado a Kyuubi fue diseñado por nuestro querido Yondaime Hokage, como tal, eso es suficiente para confiar en lo que el estaba haciendo, tu Fugaku acabas de contradecirte a ti mismo, dices que confías en el hombre y, sin embargo, no confías en el, ¿Cómo debo interpretar eso?-.

Fugaku sintió que su ira le dominaba, mientras veía de reojo a Danzo para encontrar apoyo, pero el hombre se encontraba mirándolo intensamente, el rechino sus dientes y respondió al Hokage.

-Yo confío el Yondaime, pero mi decisión se mantiene firme, no voy a ayudar a este niño… ni a su desarrollo, usted no recibirá el apoyo del Clan Uchiha-.

-Siempre y cuando no obstaculicen su crecimiento, no tendré ninguna queja, ahora, ¿existen otras objeciones a mi plan?-.

-Si, a pesar de que es problemático, el muchacho necesitara habilidades sociales, si va a ser un Hokage, tendrá que interactuar y formar lazos con personas de su edad, así como ganarse la confianza de los aldeanos-.

-Mira Nara, no voy a mentir, los aldeanos será una tarea difícil. Sin embargo me gustaría pedirles a todos los clanes que me han dado su apoyo, su ayuda para permitir que el niño conviva en sus casas, y no condenarlo al ostracismo, que le permitan jugar e interactuar con sus hijos y permitirle que florezca una amistad con ellos, esto le permitirá ver los distintos tipos de familia para llenar su corazón, mi nuera Eri ya ha planteado a Naruto como su propio hijo-.

El se rió entre dientes antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Yo sugeriría que no la hagan enojar, todos ustedes saben como una madre se comporta cuando su hijo es maltratado injustamente-.

Los miembros reunidos allí en el Consejo se rieron debido a la broma, dando un aplauso para finalizar ese asunto.

-Ahora que eso ha sido arreglado, vamos a pasar a otros temas, tales como al reconstrucción de algunos sectores-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi llego tarde a casa esa noche, completamente cansado. La población no se había sorprendido cuando el fue renombrado Hokage, ya que era una cara conocida y sabían de su comportamiento. El era una especie de hombre con una suave voz, y era un pozo de infinita paciencia. El sonrío cuando vio a Eri tratando de calmar el frenético llanto de Naruto.

-hola Eri, parece que estas muy angustiada ¿tienes algún problema?-.

Su nuera le miro angustiada.

-Oh, gracias a Kami que estas en cada padre, no puedo hacer que Naruto se calme, el simplemente no deja de llorar, ¿Qué debo hacer?-.

-déjame cargarlo, ¿ya revisaste su pañal?-.

-Si, esta seco-.

-¿ya lo alimentaste?-.

Ella le miro extrañada y suspiro.

-El niño come mas que todos nosotros juntos, apuesto que ha comido alrededor de unos 4 litros de leche este día-.

-¿Has intentado calmarlo para que se duerma?-.

-Padre, por favor, he intentado todo-.

-Mm...… deja probar algo-.

Sarutobi se sentó en una silla, con el pequeño e histérico Naruto en sus brazos, formo algunos signos con sus manos, inmediatamente después el viento aumento y comenzó a soplar alrededor del bebe, acariciando sus mejillas y cabello, mientras una suave melodía sonaba alrededor de su oído, Eri miro con temor como el llanto de su hijo se detuvo y sus ojos comenzaron a ver a Sandaime, este acerco uno de sus dedos a la boca del niño, este lo chupo un rato, pero se sorprendió inmediatamente después al sentir una leve cortadura, por lo que saco su dedo de la boca de Naruto para ver su herida.

-¿Marcas de dientes?-.

El miro como Eri se sorprendió y le sonrío.

-Creo que su problema es que comenzó con la dentición, creo que tendrás que darle algo para que mastique mañana-.

Eri mostró sorpresa en sus ojos mientras que levantaba uno de los labios de su hijo para exponer dos dientes puntiagudos de color blanco en el lugar donde los caninos deberían de salir.

-Pero… pero padre, el no debería hacer su primera dentición hasta en unos meses, no es natural-.

-No, no lo es, pero tampoco es natural que un bebe sea el carcelero de la bestia mas poderosa sobre la tierra, solo puedo imaginar que el nos seguirá sorprendiendo en el futuro, esto es solo una de esas supresas, tal vez… incluso manifieste una sangre que no ha sido vista desde hace siglos-.

-¿Una barrera de sangre? ¿Cuál?-.

Sarutobi entrecerró sus ojos a su hija y sonrío.

-Una que se basa enteramente en el sigilo, además de ser una de las mas viejas que han existido, solo puedo esperar que sus genes no estén presentes en el-.

-¿Qué hace?-.

-Bueno, su registro esta lleno de huecos y tendré que investigar mas a fondo, pero la mujer de Minato me dijo que había una vez en su familia una peculiar barrera de sangre, que se remonta a los comienzos de la era shinobi-.

-Espera, ¿Minato-kun tenia una mujer?-.

-Kushina, y ella era realmente hermosa, pero eso es para otro momento, no recuerdo bien el nombre de esa barrera de sangre, sin embargo…-.

-Miralo-.

El bebe tenia los ojos cerrados mientras dormía en los brazos del viejo Hokage.

-Ella lo llamo… la fusión-.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Espero les guste esta nueva traduccion que traigo para ustedes... dejen comentario y nos vemos.


	2. ¿Se supone que haga eso?

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Esta historia no es mía, el autor de ella es **PUDGYPUDGE**, el link a su página se encuentra en mi perfil y en mis autores favoritos.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: ¿Se supone que haga eso?**

Naruto creció rápidamente y feliz en el hogar Sarutobi, estar en un ambiente familiar fue lo mejor para el. Su madre y padre se dedicaron a amarlo y criarlo, cuando pudo dar algunos pasos, el corría alrededor de toda la casa, metiéndose en todo tipo de problemas. Eri se angustio cuando el apetito del rubio solo creció y creció, había ocasiones en que tenia que enviar un sirviente al mercado por mas alimentos, mientras que todavía lo alimentaba.

Los dientes del rubio llegaron a su máximo tamaño cuando el cumplió seis meses de edad y en un primer momento, todo el mundo estaba alarmado por sus "colmillos". Yahiko fue el primero en soltar el comentario…

-Parece un maldito vampiro-.

Sarutobi adivino que esto se debía a la influencia de tener sellado a Kyuubi dentro de el, un mecanismo de defensa que le otorgo, incluso mientras todavía era técnicamente indefenso, si alguien quedaba atrapado por su mordedura seguramente no podría haberse liberado sin perder el dedo. La mandíbula de Naruto tenia bastante poder para ser la de un bebe normal…

A los dos años el tenia energía perpetúa para correr dentro de todo el complejo Sarutobi. Si el no quería ser capturado, el no iba a ser capturado. Sus horas de dormir eran horas para recuperar toda la energía perdida para luego volver a correr. Para ese entonces la totalidad de sus dientes ya habían salido y ya comenzaba a comer sólidos, por lo que comenzó también a comer más y más. Sarutobi estaba contento de que su familia tenía suficientes fondos. Si se le preguntaba porque sus comidas eran tan esplendidas, el se hubiera indignado.

El niño comía como un caballo… y la dimensión donde el almacenaba toda esa comida era incluso desconocida para el Hokage.

En el tercer año de edad el había comenzado a conocer al resto de los niños de los clanes. Como si fuera un milagro (o Kishimoto impulso el que todos los clanes tuvieran herederos) todos los jefes de clanes habían tenido sus herederos en el mismo tiempo en el que Naruto nació. La primera parada del rubio, sus padres y el abuelo Hokage fue el compuesto Hyuuga, donde conoció a Neji y Hinata.

Neji era un niño educado, siempre sonriente, a pesar de que había recibido el sello de maldición. Su prima Hinata era una chica tímida por naturaleza y se había escondido detrás de las piernas de su padre cuando se reunió con Sarutobi y Naruto.

Su mundo estaba lleno de tristeza, blanco y negro, piel pálida y rostros serios. Un curioso, enérgico niño de pelo rubio con marcas como bigotes en la piel era la maravilla del mundo para ella. Sarutobi

-Vamos dile tu nombre-.

El rubio sonrío, mostrando sus colmillos, la niña escondió de nuevo su cabeza con temor, Naruto era como el sol que llego a su casa.

-Naruto, ¿Quién eres?-.

Ella miro hacia el piso, mientras sus pies se unían en un movimiento de nerviosismo.

-Hinata-.

Neji se acerco a el, por curiosidad. Hizashi intento detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde. Naruto se acerco a el dándole una sonrisa de millones de volts.

-¿Quién eres?-.

-Soy Neji-.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos y señalo la frente vendada de Neji.

-¿Boo-boo?-.

-No-.

Naruto sonrío ampliamente y tomo la mano de Hinata.

-¿quieres jugar?-.

Sarutobi comenzó a reírse cuando los tres comenzaron a lanzarse una pelota. Hizashi intento disculparse por la brusquedad de Neji, pero fue detenido por Hiashi.

-Vamos, déjalos ser niños por un rato, déjalos disfrutar un poco-.

Si alguna persona dijera que Hizashi estaba sorprendido, se quedaba corto. Su hermano por lo general era frío hacia el y Neji, había esperado lo peor.

Sarutobi sonrío, Naruto tenia ese efecto en las personas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con los otros niños con los que se reunió Naruto se llevo bien. Kiba era tan enérgico como Naruto, y el rubio quería ir con los Inuzuka para jugar con los perros. Había declarado con vehemencia que el quería un ninken (Perro ninja), pero Sarutobi le dijo que no.

Naruto había hecho berrinche durante toda una semana hasta que su abuelo le dio un golpe en la cabeza con un periódico enrollado y le dijo que algún día.

Los Aburame fue otro grupo interesante para el, Shino no hablaba mucho, pero Naruto hacia suficiente escándalo por ambos. Los kikaichuu (insectos destructivos) siempre estaban felices al estar con el… sobre todo porque comían de el.

Las casas del trío Ino-Shika-Cho se encontraban por lo general una al lado de la otra. Ellos amaban estar junto a Naruto. Eran curiosos, y Shikamaru encontró en el un rival para los juegos de mesa, aunque jugaban otros juegos también. Choji estaba perplejo al encontrar alguien que comía tanto o mas que el. Ino estaba contenta de tener otro chico a sus pies, a ella le encantaba ser la reina abeja.

Naruto en su cuarto año se encontró con algunos significativos cambios en su vida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hizashi, el hombre que le caía muy bien, se había ido, no mucho después de haberlo conocido. Se había sacrificado a si mismo para salvar a su aldea y a su familia, por tal motivo la familia Hyuuga sufrió grandes cambios. Neji, por su parte, se convirtió en alguien introvertido y ya no quería jugar más. Hinata se había hecho mas tímida debido a la presión que ejercían sobre ella, pero siempre estaba alrededor de Naruto. Ella era la mejor y única amiga que el tenia en el mundo y no la dejaría estar triste.

Sus amigos no tuvieron mas tiempo para jugar con el, ya que sus padres comenzaron a inundarlos con jutsus propios de sus clanes y regimenes de entrenamiento. La última vez que los había visto fue para celebrar la fiesta de cumpleaños de su abuelo.

Imaginen sus sorpresa cuando, el día después de su cuarto cumpleaños, su abuelo apareció detrás de el, no con su habitual sonrisa, sino como un hombre de visión.

-Ven conmigo Naruto, tu entrenamiento comienza hoy, he esperado bastante-.

Naruto siguió a su abuelo, sin dudar. Una vez que se encontraron en el patio trasero de su casa el se vio obligado a preguntarle porque estaban allí. Sarutobi suspiro fuertemente y se arrodillo hasta la altura de Naruto.

-Hay varias verdades que tengo que compartir contigo en algún momento Naruto, pero no ahora, eres demasiado joven como para decírtelo, sin embargo, no significa que no voy a comenzar a prepárate para la tarea que quiero que hagas-.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-.

-Vas a entrenar para convertirte en Hokage, Naruto vas a entrenar para hacerte cargo de mi trabajo cuando yo no pueda hacerlo-.

Los ojos de Naruto mostraron sorpresa, no sabia de que hablaba su abuelo, pero el sabia que era un gran, querido y respetado hombre. En todas partes que fueron, la gente se inclinaba reverenciándolo y le hablaban amablemente, ¡No podía hacer lo que el hacia! ¡El no era lo suficientemente bueno!

Sarutobi vio la duda en los ojos del rubio y le agarro de los hombros.

-Se que eres joven Naruto y quieres jugar con tus amigos, pero esta es la tarea que elegí para ti, no hay nadie mas cualificado para dirigir este pueblo cuando yo muera. Se que puedes hacerlo y para eso te voy a ayudar-.

El rubio le dio a su abuelo una solemne mirada de determinación acompañada de una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, no te decepcionare, voy a hacer lo que necesites que haga-.

Sarutobi sonrío mientras se incorporaba, tenia mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Es bueno escuchar eso Naruto, ahora dime, ¿Qué sabes acerca de ser un ninja?-.

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron.

-¡Los ninjas son geniales! Pueden hacer todo tipo de cosas increíbles y son realmente fuertes-.

-¡Ah! ¿Y quien crees que es el ninja mas fuerte en este pueblo?-.

Naruto coloco un dedo en su barbilla pensando su respuesta.

-No lo se, ummm… realmente no lo se-.

Sarutobi se burlo y acaricio la cabeza del niño.

-Yo soy el ninja más fuerte de esta aldea, Naruto-.

Naruto miro a Sarutobi completamente desconcertado.

-Pero… pero no puedes serlo, bueno… tu sabes…-.

Sarutobi mostró una sonrisa, sabiendo lo que el quería decir.

-¿Soy que?-.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, tratando de no responder a esa pregunta.

-Estas… tú sabes… muy viejo-.

-Si, estoy viejo, pero eso no me hace menos fuerte, con la edad viene la sabiduría y, aunque no tengo el físico de cuando era mas joven, tengo años de experiencia y astucia para usar, soy fuerte, debido a mi mente, no por mi cuerpo-.

-Jiji, ¿puedes enseñarme a ser más fuerte?-.

-Si puedo, y vamos a empezar el día de hoy, quiero que te pongas esto y vamos a empezar-.

Naruto se quejo al ponerse la armadura.

-Es pesada Jiji-.

-Lo se, es una armadura destinada a mejorar tus músculos, vamos a trabajar tu cuerpo durante el día y tu mente durante la noche, ahora ponte de pie y da diez vueltas alrededor del patio-.

Mientras Naruto luchaba por adaptarse a su nuevo peso, Sarutobi estaba teniendo una acalorada discusión con Eri.

-El es demasiado joven para eso padre, tiene solo cuatro años, el no podrá aprender todo lo que le vas a enseñar-.

-El tiene que empezar ahora Eri, cuanto más pronto empiece, mas pronto tendremos un Hokage que pueda proteger este pueblo y poner fin a las peleas entre el consejo y la gente-.

-¡Pero el solo es un niño! ¡Míralo, apenas y puede correr! El no esta listo-.

El viejo Hokage suspiro mientras se frotaba las sienes.

-Eri, te quiero como una hija, pero ya hemos hablado de esto varias veces desde que el tenia dos años, tiene que empezar ahora, mientras su mente aun es joven y maleable-.

Eri cambio su expresión sombría a una de miedo, el hombre frente a ella ya no era su suegro, ahora era "El Profesor".

-Su vida no será fácil, le hemos dado un hogar y amor, pero fuera de estas paredes es un feo, sucio y odioso mundo, quiero que el este listo para eso, sobre todo cuando las pruebas de su nacimiento se hagan de conocimiento publico, su padre y madre tenían muchos enemigos dentro de la aldea, así como fuera de esta, el tiene que ser capaz de protegerse a si mismo, si no lo hace podría verse seriamente en problemas-.

Su mirada se suavizo un poco y cambio su tono inflexible.

-No se supone que sea así, ¿sabes? Yo no tendría que ser el Hokage, y se supone que el no tendría que ser un huérfano. Se supone que su padre le estaría enseñando lo que yo haré, aparte de sus funciones como Hokage y hacer frente a las aldeas vecinas, se supone que el aprendería las cosas de su familia a través de la boca de su padre, yo no tendría este lugar, ni seria su abuelo. Pero de cualquier manera, el esta destinado a grandes cosas, cosas que tu ni yo podríamos imaginarnos, y estas comienzan hoy-.

Se dio vuelta para ver a Naruto quejándose mientras hacia un esfuerzo por no caer en su última vuelta, cuando este acabo el Hokage le hablo.

-Tirate al piso y has cincuenta lagartijas, cincuenta abdominales y cincuenta saltos, después de eso, vamos a comenzar el verdadero entrenamiento, recuerda estirar una vez hayas acabado-.

Naruto asintió y comenzó a hacer los ejercicios, si esto era parte de su futuro trabajo, no se sentía muy emocionado ahora. Mientras tanto Sarutobi entro en su casa dejando un Kage Bunshin para vigilar a Naruto. Busco a Yahiko y Eri, para contarles sus planes.

-Miren, se que ustedes dos no están muy contentos con lo que estoy haciendo, pero tendrán que soportarlo. Necesito su ayuda para convertirlo en un Hokage. Eri, tu trabajo será asegurarte de que el coma cosas saludables, puedes hacer que coma otras cosas de vez en cuando, pero su dieta tendrá que cambiar drásticamente. Yahiko quiero que le enseñes a leer, incúlcale el amor por la literatura, quiero también que ustedes dos se encarguen de que comparta tiempo con sus amigos-.

Yahiko frunció el ceño mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa, ella estaba comenzando a mostrar síntomas de su embarazo y no quería que ella trabajara demasiado duro.

-Al inculcar, significa que será a fuerza, no me gusta eso papa, me recuerda a la forma en que Uchiha Itachi fue entrenado-.

Sarutobi fulmino con la mirada a su hijo mientras tenia sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-No, la brillante diferencia entre la forma en que el entrenamiento de Naruto se diferenciara del de Itachi es que Naruto no lo vera como una forma de conseguir sus propias ambiciones, su entrenamiento será algo que el pueda comparar con la vida misma ¿crees que todos los civiles que el contrate trabajaran para el de bueno gana? No, por supuesto que no, por lo tanto, el será un shinobi y lo entrenare para que sea el mejor, yo no formare un shinobi normal, estoy formando un Hokage-.

-Pero, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Itachi se entreno para ser el mejor Uchiha, el niño, literalmente no tiene emociones-.

-Yo no haré eso con Naruto, no le privare de su humanidad, pero no voy a dejarlo a merced de los lobos desprevenidos, perdónenme, creo que Naruto ya acabo sus ejercicios-.

Yahiko y Eri se quedaron en silencio cuando Sarutobi se retiro.

-A mi no me gusta esto, es malo decidir el futuro de un niño- dijo Eri.

Yahiko suspiro mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a su esposa, el sabia que su esposa tenía razón y estaba de acuerdo, pero el futuro de Naruto había sido elegido el día que nació.

-Es un error, sin embargo, el sello que hizo Yondaime Hokage para detener a Kyuubi hizo que todas las alternativas de Naruto se vieran limitadas, este es el único camino que puede tomar y padre esta asegurándose de que el camine con la cabeza bien en alto, la única cosa que podemos hacer para ayudar es asegurarse de que el conserve su humanidad-.

Eri froto el pequeño bulto de su vientre mientras besaba a su marido.

-Mientras que el nunca pierda su sonrisa brillante, voy a ser feliz-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi apareció para ver a un Naruto muy sorprendido.

-Jiji, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Te convertiste en humo y luego desapareciste-.

-Excelente, una mente curiosa…-.

-Eso es algo que te enseñare en los próximos años, se trata de Kage Bunshin, una forma de clon utilizado para recoger información y luchar, será una herramienta de aprendizaje en el futuro, ahora a lo básico, vas a aprender a moldear chakra-.

-¿Qué es chakra?-.

Sarutobi sonrío y activo su modo profesor, amaba impartir su sabiduría en las generaciones más jóvenes.

-El chakra es la unión de la energía espiritual con la física, solo tienes que desbloquearla para que podamos comenzar con tu entrenamiento-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Imagina y concentra una fuerza dentro de ti, un arroyo que parece fluir a través de ti y trata de llevarlo fuera de su flujo natural, con eso debes desbloquearlo-.

El observo como Naruto se sentó y comenzó a concentrarse. Sarutobi comenzó a sentir vértigo del entusiasmo al tener otro estudiante, a punto de comenzar las lecciones que duraran toda una vida. Como esperaba, vio en el rostro de Naruto la lucha y la concentración, poco a poco, pero de forma segura, el chakra comenzó a gotear. Sarutobi estaba feliz por su estudiante y estaba a punto de decirle que parara cuando sintió el flujo de chakra aumentar de manera alarmante, lo que hizo que se sorprendiera.

-Naruto, detente ahora-.

El chico parecía estar en trance como para escucharlo, su rostro tenia un aspecto de concentración total, Sarutobi comenzó a sudar frío cuando el chakra azul comenzó a ser visto fácilmente, no debería ser posible para un niño producir tanto.

-¡Naruto! ¡Detente ahora!-.

Naruto no podía escucharlo aun, y el flujo de chakra era tan poderoso que atrajo a la totalidad de los habitantes del hogar Sarutobi. Yahiko y Eri preguntaron como es que Naruto estaba siendo bañado en un poderoso resplandor azul etéreo. Eri, que incluso era un civil, podía verlo.

-Padre, ¿se supone que haga eso?-.

-¡No, el no! ¡Naruto, detente de una vez!-.

El pequeño rubio estaba temblando al expulsar el chakra, por lo que Sarutobi hizo la única cosa que podía hacer. Golpeo a Naruto en la parte posterior del cuello, y con esto el chakra azul retrocedió.

-¡Bueno, al menos el lo desbloqueo, pero tiene un impresionante poder!-.

Sarutobi miro a su familia y sirvientes mientras hacia un rostro intimidante.

-Lo que acaban de ver aquí, nunca saldrá de aquí, ¿entienden?-.

Aoi, a pesar de que podría tener problemas, decidió hacer una pregunta.

-Maestro, ¿Es normal que un niño tenga tanto poder?-.

Sarutobi vio mal esto mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a Naruto.

-No, no lo es. Pero, de nuevo, todos sabemos que el no es una persona normal, con ese poderoso chakra y a una edad tan joven… probablemente vaya a tomarme un tiempo para que el pueda usarlo de manera eficaz. Espero que no, pero suele ser el caso de aquellos que tienen demasiado poder-.

Yahiko recogió a su hijo de la tierra y entro en la casa.

-Creo que es suficiente educación física para el día de hoy papa, empezare con el en historia esta noche-.

Sarutobi sonrío mientras sentía su espalda adolorida.

-Si, eso podría ser bueno, tengo algunas cosas que tengo que atender en la torre, dile a Naruto que comenzaremos de nuevo mañana-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto no estaba satisfecho con su horario de aprendizaje, recordó dejar fluir su chakra y luego se salio de su control, luego recordó que mientras trataba de controlarlo sintió un golpe en el cuello y lo primero que vio cuando despertó fue su madre.

Recordó la lectura de la historia de Konoha y el inicio de un libro de teoría de jutsus con su padre, en ese momento el estaba totalmente aburrido. Su padre le había golpeado con un libro en la cabeza y le dijo que necesitaba saber eso, cuando el pregunto el porque su padre le miro seriamente.

-Porque el conocimiento es poder Naruto. Digamos que estas luchando contra alguien, ¿sabes lo que tu oponente es capaz de hacer? El sabe lo que tú eres capaz de hacer, pero ninguno de ustedes tiene información actualizada sobre el otro en los últimos seis meses. Si el intenta hacer un movimiento que nunca viste, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-.

-Alejarme-.

-Incorrecto, eso es lo que haría la gente normal, podría ser un jutsu de largo alcance, pero que pierde poder cuando se aleja, podría ser un simple truco. Tienes que ser capaz de analizar estas cosas y elegir el camino en consecuencia-.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estoy leyendo todo esto? ¿Por qué no simplemente entreno?-.

-Esto es el entrenamiento hijo, te estoy entrenando para que tú sepas que hacer, el cuerpo no puede reaccionar si la mente no sabe lo que va a hacer-.

Naruto asintió lentamente, dejando que la información de lado para analizarla después.

-así que si leo todo lo que pueda, ¿seré capaz de ser realmente inteligente y seré capaz de poder resolver las cosas más rápidamente?-.

-En pocas palabras si, aunque es mas complicado que eso, pero en esencia es lo mismo-.

Naruto silenciosamente abrió su libro de historia y comenzó a leer de nuevo. Yahiko nunca antes se había sentido tan orgulloso de su hijo, pero pronto tendría que ayudarle.

-oye papa, ¿Qué es kawarimi?-.

Y así es como comenzaron las lecciones nocturnas.

Actualmente, Naruto estaba acostado en su cama durmiendo felizmente. Lo que no sabía es que la alarma de su reloj comenzó a sonar a las cuatro de la mañana y una siniestra sombra apareció al lado de su cama. La figura levanto una de sus manos, posiblemente con un arma, y comenzó a inclinarla hacia abajo.

Naruto se despertó con un vaso de agua fría en la mañana, si no se despertaba cuando se suponía que iba a…

Sarutobi miro con diversión como su nieto escupió un montón de palabras mientras se levantaba de la cama. Una vez que este se levanto, Sarutobi limpio su garganta con un gemido y le hablo.

-Vístete y vamos a bajo, hay que entrenar-.

Naruto murmuro mas cosas mientras bajaba de su habitación, la formación del día de hoy iba a ser más pesada que el día de ayer. El miro a su alrededor para encontrar a su abuelo, lo encontró afuera con las manos en sus caderas mientras se torcía y flexionaba en varias direcciones. Naruto se acerco para ver al viejo en un traje negro, contrastando totalmente con su habitual tunica blanca.

-¡Ah, buenos días! ¿Ya estas despierto?-.

Naruto murmuro algo y asintió.

-Bien, ahora vamos a correr una vuelta alrededor de la aldea, cada dos semanas aumentaremos una vuelta en el mismo tiempo-.

-Pero Jiji, no puedo correr tan rápido-.

-No tienes que correr rápido, solo tienes que completar el ejercicio, vamos a preocuparnos por la velocidad después. Ahora, quiero que acondiciones tu cuerpo con estiramientos antes de nos vayamos-.

-Pero Jiji…-.

Sarutobi le miro severamente y Naruto se encogió tras la mirada.

-Durante los tiempos en los que te entrene seré tu "sensei" y espero que me muestres el respecto como es debido, no puedes hablarme así durante el entrenamiento, tienes que hacerlo con respeto, te amo como a un nieto, pero no voy a tolerar una insubordinación de tu parte-.

Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "como a un nieto"?-.

Sarutobi se maldijo interiormente, había hablado sin querer, coloco una sonrisa en su rostro mientras acariciaba la cabeza del rubio, tratando de hacer olvidar la situación.

-Fue un "desliz" Naruto, ahora vámonos-.

El niño asintió y salio de la casa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto estaba de espaldas contra el piso jadeando fuertemente. Su carrera se convirtió en un espectáculo cuando un Jonin con un spandex verde se les unión. Naruto estaba fascinado con las cejas del hombre, pero se había mantenido en calma mientras que Gai hablaba con Sarutobi.

Gai estaba sorprendido de que el niño de cuatro años de edad que corría junto al Hokage, y expreso su satisfacción al encontrar "tan poderosas llamas de juventud". Se había ofrecido a contribuir en el entrenamiento de Naruto cada vez que estuviera libre, en taijutsu claro esta y Sarutobi acepto esta oferta. No siempre podía entrenarlo el…

Naruto estaba sumamente feliz cuando la carrera termino, el podía tener grandes cantidades de energía, pero todavía era un niño y sus músculos no se habían desarrollado plenamente. Antes de que pudiera disfrutar su descanso Sarutobi le hablo para comenzar su entrenamiento físico, en el momento en que el viejo comenzó a hablar de jutsus Naruto estaba prácticamente exhausto… hasta que Sarutobi le dijo que iban a manipular chakra.

Naruto había estudiado la noche anterior con su padre algunas de las cosas que se podían hacer con chakra y como era un niño su mente comenzó a divagar como si tuviera un juguete nuevo… eso era esencialmente lo que el pensaba. Sarutobi se apresuro a recordarle la seriedad de su entrenamiento con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Estamos aquí para entrenar tu cuerpo Naruto, no desperdicies energía, su tienes tiempo para hacer eso, entonces tienes tiempo para poner mas esfuerzo en tu aprendizaje-.

-Lo siento… me refiero Ji… sensei, estoy emocionado por algunas de las cosas que aprendí anoche sobre lo que se puede hacer con el chakra-.

Sarutobi sonrío mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-Eso esta muy bien Naruto, pero tienes que llegar a un punto en donde puedas moldear chakra para usarlo en los jutsus, todavía eres muy joven y, por lo tanto, tu control no es como el de alguien mas grande, pero allí es donde quiero llegar-.

Sarutobi tenia una hoja, Naruto le miraba con confusión.

-esa es una hoja sensei, ¿Qué tiene que ver con eso?-.

-Quiero que seas capaz de hacer que esta hoja se quede pegada en tu frente, utilizando solo chakra, si no puedes hacerlo no puedo enseñarte jutsus, una vez que domines este ejercicio, vamos a añadir más hojas a diferentes partes de tu cuerpo y luego comenzaremos con la escalada de árboles-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardara eso?-.

El viejo Hokage se encogió de hombros mientras le sonreía a su estudiante.

-Todo depende de tu habilidad, determinación y tus pensamientos. Si te propones hacer algo, hazlo, no te rindas, no trates de encontrar atajos, no te enseñare nada nuevo hasta que aprendas eso. Ahora imagina que tu chakra es como una ventosa que mantiene unida la hoja a tu frente, tengo algunas cosas que hacer en la torre, pero cuando vuelva quiero ver cuanto progresaste- le dijo mientras le daba la hoja.

Naruto asintió mientras recibía la hoja, luego cruzo sus piernas mientras se recargaba en un árbol. Sarutobi vio con orgullo cuando la hoja en la frente del rubio voló hacia un lado por el aire. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar que su hijo le estaba viendo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo esta haciendo?-.

-… El es impaciente y temerario, pero, de nuevo, solo tiene cuatro años, nunca había enseñado a un estudiante tan joven, ha pesar de que me lo prometió, se mantuvo corriendo conmigo y Gai que se nos unió a la carrera-.

Los ojos de Yahiko y su sonrisa se ampliaron.

-Ese es mi muchacho, le ira bien, voy a empezar con el siguiente capitulo de teoría de jutsus esta noche-.

-Eso es bueno, creo que debemos darle uno o dos días para que pueda ir a jugar con sus amigos, sobre todo con Hinata. El es como un rayo de sol para ella y el resto de los Hyuuga en el día que los visita. Ellos necesitan una buena dosis de alegría-.

-Estoy de acuerdo, voy a organizar una obra de teatro en una fecha posterior, creo que Hinata se emocionara-.

-En efecto, bueno, tengo que retirarme, alguien tiene que matar el papeleo después de todo, vigila a Naruto por mí, asegúrate de que esta haciendo el ejercicio-.

Yahiko asintió y volvió adentro de la casa. Encontró a Eri sentada frotando ligeramente el pequeño bulto de su vientre.

-¿Estas inquieta? No te preocupes-.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? Naruto sigue siendo solo un niño y tener otro hijo corriendo por ahí…-.

Yahiko suspiro mientras se sentaba en el brazo de la silla y beso la frente de su esposa.

-Hay que recordar que no todos los niños son como Naruto. Ese niño será un día de campo comparado con Naruto, además no creo que coma la misma cantidad, o eso espero…-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi suspiro mientras entraba a su casa, había tomado más tiempo del que pensaba y había perdido el resto del entrenamiento de Naruto. Lamentaba esto, aunque sabia que el niño entendería. Y se sorprendió mucho cuando Naruto no le saludo cuando entro en la casa.

Lo busco por toda la casa antes de encontrarlo leyendo un libro sobre teoría de jutsus que Yahiko le dio con una hoja pegada en su frente. Sonrío con orgullo, las cosas serian mas fáciles de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Espero que hayan disfrutado de ese segundo capitulo, mas información sobre las amistades de Naruto y su entrenamiento en el siguiente capitulo. La historia iavanzara lentamente, así que no esperen grandes saltos en el tiempo.

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Y comienzo el 2009 con este capitulo...


	3. Amigos de la infancia

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Esta historia no es mía, el autor de esta es** PUDGYPUGE**, el link a su pagina se encuentra en mi perfil y en mis favoritos autores.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Amigos de la infancia**

Naruto jadeaba mientras se levantaba del suelo. Había sido arrojado allí muy duramente por su sensei y había sido lastimado. Este particular estilo de taijutsu era difícil de aprender y debía concentrarse en el en varios niveles. Sarutobi había insistido en enseñarle el estilo del Mono-Shaolin, y estaba yendo a un ritmo rápido, este estilo promovía la observación y la rapidez. El gimió cuando estuvo por fin en posición vertical y se sentó de nueva cuenta en el suelo.

-Eso fue bueno, pero tienes que ser más flexible y no te precipites, una vez más…-.

Naruto hizo una mueca mientras analizaba sus opciones. Después de casi un mes, estaba haciendo un progreso considerable, constantemente realizaba el ejercicio de la hoja por lo que tenia siempre una hoja en la frente, aun cuando el combatía. La única vez en que no lo hacia era cuando el caía en la inconciencia. También había comenzado a trabajar con hojas en otras partes del cuerpo, mientras era enseñado por su padre. Su control de chakra ahora era muy superior, teniendo en cuenta que comenzó desde la nada.

El se apresuro hacia delante, bajo a la tierra y barrio a las piernas de su sensei. Sarutobi recogió su pierna izquierda, con esto causo que el rubio perdiera su apoyo. Naruto utilizo el impulso de la barrida mientras se maldecía así mismo cuando sintió un latigazo al apoyarse sobre sus manos y haber recibido un golpe de su sensei en el pecho. Sarutobi agarro el pie del niño y lo estrello contra el árbol. En el último momento Naruto pudo agarrarse de una rama y con un movimiento de balanceo termino sobre la rama en posición de cuclillas.

Sarutobi limpio su frente del sudor mientras veía a su estudiante con interés, Naruto había alcanzado un gran desarrollo en tan solo un mes. Para ser un niño de cuatro años era un alumno muy astuto y comprendía rápidamente las cosas si se le daba un ejemplo. Y si se le escribía lo que tenia que hacer, el conceptualizaba esto y con esto trabajaba, por lo general, el se flexionaba mucho para poder hacer determinados ejercicios que encontró ya sea incómodos o imposibles de hacer.

-Eso es suficiente para el día de hoy, Naruto-, es casi la hora de ir a visitar a Hinata de todos modos. Tengo que ir a la torre y luchar una batalla perdida contra el papeleo, asegúrate de llegar temprano a casa para las lecciones de tu padre-.

Naruto se balanceo en la rama y aterrizo en cuclillas, se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia a su abuelo.

-Por supuesto sensei, voy a hacer lo que dices-.

Sarutobi sonrío y se despidió, con esto fue el final del papel estudiante-profesor para el día de hoy y ambos se alegraron por ello.

-Bien, ahora ve y diviértete con Hinata y no te metas en demasiados problemas-.

-Muy bien Jiji, nos vemos después-.

Sarutobi sonrío mientras el rubio hacia su camino al baño antes de ir al hogar Hyuuga. El y Eri habían comenzado a inculcarle a base de golpes en la cabeza buenos modales y fueron gratamente sorprendidos al ver que Naruto se comportaba bien… cuando el quería hacerlo. El niño era un actor natural, si el no quería ser visto como un niño, podía imitar perfectamente el rostro inexpresivo de su abuelo, de igual forma el rostro de seriedad de su padre…

Sarutobi sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente y se coloco sus túnicas Hokage. Odiaba reducir el entrenamiento de Naruto, sobre todo porque el niño aumentaba su resistencia exponencialmente con cada día. Tal vez había llegado el momento de que Gai y su especialidad en taijutsu intervinieran, siempre y cuando el pudiera mantener la enseñanza de genjutsu y ninjutsu. Además tenia que pensar en un arma para Naruto, pero eso podía ser mas adelante, el mismo era un maestro en bojutsu… y le gustaría presentarle a Enma, posiblemente el estaba en tener un nuevo invocador.

Pero eso podía ser para más tarde… ahora tenia que prepararse para escribir su nombre una y otra y otra… y otra vez.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto tarareaba una canción felizmente mientras su madre le acompañaba a la finca Hyuuga, amaba visitar a Hinata, ella siempre le hacia sentirse querido, era el camino que mas le desconcertaba, considerando que todos los clanes le habían acogido con satisfacción y con los brazos abiertos, los civiles le dirigían gestos de desprecio y palabras groseras. Eri fruncía el ceño y esto alejaba rápidamente a las personas, ella odiaba que su hijo fuera tratado de esta forma. Así que usaba su presencia como Sarutobi, ya que eran altamente respetados, pero Naruto era tratado como un paria… y ella tenia la esperanza de que no tuviera que explicarle el porque le trataban de esa forma, el día que eso ocurriera seria tan terrible.

Naruto solo pensaba una respuesta al porque era tratado así. Tal vez no les gustaba que el fuera entrenado por el Hokage, tal vez pensó que era el favoritismo por encima de sus propios hijos, el solo no podía entender. El le había preguntado a una de esas personas el porque de su enojo hacia el, la mujer solo le dirigió una mirada de odio, como puñales, como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada.

-¿Sabes lo que haz hecho?, y te tratan como un rey por ello-.

El no entendía esta respuesta, le había preguntado a su abuelo el significado de esta y el viejo casi se caía de la sorpresa, Sarutobi coloco una mano sobre su hombro.

-Un día te contare eso, pero hasta entonces, confía en mi…-.

Y el lo había hecho, confío en su abuelo, pero la espera era cada vez mas siniestra y el odio se grababa en su memoria como fuego candente. El siempre era feliz cuando visitaba las casas de sus amigos, no podía esperar el ver de nuevo a Hinata.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata se encontraba en su propio pequeño mundo, su madre estaba embarazada y ella estaba esperando el día en que su hermana naciera, por lo que ella frotaba el vientre de su madre, tratando de conseguir que el bebe pateara, su madre se burlo de ella mientras la alejaba.

-Hinata, el bebe no va a patear si te metes con el, además, no ha crecido lo suficiente como para hacer eso, todavía-.

-… pero yo quería jugar con mi hermanita…-.

-¿y como sabes que va a ser una niña?-.

-Porque puedes elegir que sea el bebe, ¿verdad?-.

La risa de Himiko se escucho a través de toda la habitación, sonaba tan feliz, ella amaba verdaderamente la inocencia de su hija.

-Esa no es la forma en que las cosas suceden, Hinata-.

De repente escucho el sonido de unos pasos que golpearon a la puerta, esta se abrió y revelo una ráfaga de sol dorado.

-¡HINATA-CHAN!-.

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta antes de que fuera abordada por su mejor amigo, Eri suspiro en la puerta mientras veía a Hinata aturdida por tener a alguien en su cuello.

-Naruto, ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de atacar a Hinata?-.

Naruto se froto la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras se avergonzaba.

-Lo siento, es solo que no la había visto desde hace una semana, estaba emocionado-.

-Esta bien Eri-san, no me lastimo-.

Dijo Hinata con un suave tono, mientras veía a Naruto que le regalaba una sonrisa de Mega-voltios de fuerza.

-¿quieres ir a molestar a Neji?-.

-… Yo creo que no deberíamos molestarlo Naruto-kun, no será… agradable estar con el-.

Naruto suspiro derrotado pero de inmediato puso otra sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿quieres ir a ver que esta haciendo Kiba?-.

Hinata se dirigió a su madre, encontrándola sonriente.

-Vayan, diviértanse, pero dile a un guardia que te acompañe-.

Naruto agarro la mano de Hinata y salio corriendo de la habitación, arrastrando a la desvalida niña detrás de el, mientras que gritaban -GRACIAS- sobre su hombro. Eri suspiro fuertemente y tomo la taza de te que le ofreció Himiko.

-Gracias, el parece a veces un tornado-.

-Si, pero ilumina la vida de Hinata, también a Hiashi, tanto que el no lo admitirá, Hinata necesita de personas como Naruto, nuestro clan es demasiado rígido y estoico, Neji no es una buena influencia-.

-¿ha estado mejor?-.

-No, el no ha mejorado, cada vez es mas esquivo y, a veces, lo veo mirando a Hinata con desden, solo espero que no tenga ira contra ella-.

Eri asintió mientras tomaba un sorbo de te.

-Parece ser que Naruto es la solución, el es muy protector en lo que se refiere a ella-.

-Si, el es como el hermano mayor que Neji debería ser, si solo nuestro clan hiciera las cosas de manera diferente…-.

Esas palabras quedaron flotando en el aire.

"-Entonces las cosas serian mejores…-".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto corría por las calles de Konoha, mientras que un Hyuuga corría jadeante detrás de el, cargando a Hinata. La pobre niña no podía seguir el ritmo de su enérgico amigo. Todos se detuvieron en las puertas del compuesto Inuzuka y se volteo para enfrentarse a un Hyuuga de la rama secundaria frunciéndole el ceño.

-Naruto-sama, me gustaría pedirle una vez mas, que no corra tanto y deje a Hinata-sama, es muy grosero-.

Naruto sonrío avergonzado y pedía disculpas.

-Lo siento Hyuuga-san, voy a tratar de ser mas cuidadoso la próxima vez-.

El Hyuuga refunfuño -Creo que eso no sucederá-, y bajo a la heredera Hyuuga. Ella se tambaleo un momento y luego se coloco en posición vertical, ella tuvo un ataque de furia e indignación mientras caminaba hacia Naruto. Ella podía ser tímida en alrededor de personas que no conocía y era tranquila y apacible por naturaleza, pero la influencia de Naruto hacia que explotara.

-Me dejaste de nuevo-.

-Lo siento-.

Hinata suspiro resignada y asintió, ella simplemente no podía estar enojada mas de dos segundos, era muy dulce y bondadosa.

-Simplemente no hagas eso de nuevo, por favor-.

Naruto se coloco en posición vertical y agarro su mano.

-Ok, vamos a encontrar a Kiba-.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dos niños caminaron a través de la casa con su escolta en silencio, mientras buscaba a su desaparecido amigo, varios caminaron hasta ellos, pero cuando los olían simplemente agitaban la cola y se iban. Naruto estaba en buenos términos con la mayoría de los perros.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-.

La grave voz se escucho detrás de Naruto y este de inmediato reconoció la voz de Kuromaru, el único perro que era indiferente con el, o eso daba a entender. El perro parecía evitarlo todo el tiempo, pero hoy le había encarado. Naruto apretó la mano de Hinata y ella respondió a esto para tratar de tranquilizarse. Ella sonrío ligeramente, ya que era muy raro que el rubio se apoyara en ella. Kuromaru los siguió mirando mientras se sentaba sobre sus paras traseras.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Cuál es su negocio?-.

Naruto coloco en su rostro una cara impasible como había aprendido de su abuelo y hablo suavemente.

-Estamos buscando a Kiba, ¿lo has visto?-.

-El esta ocupado, vete a casa-.

-Bueno, si pudiéramos hablar con el por solo unos momentos-.

-Váyanse-.

Hinata vio como el perro endureció la mirada en contra de Naruto, parecía que no llegarían a nada, había llegado el momento de que ella interviniera.

-Kuromaru-san, si solo pudiéramos hablar con el unos minutos…-.

Los ojos del perro se centraron en ella, el perro parecía más lobo que perro.

-Les dije que se…-.

-Kuromaru, ¿Qué estas haciendo? Hola Naruto, Hinata-.

Los dos se inclinaron para saludar.

-Hola, Tsume-sama-.

Tsume miro a los dos niños y luego a su compañero, ella había escuchado todo, pero no se acerco, ya que quería respuestas sobre la brusquedad de Kuromaru.

-¿en que puedo ayudarles?-.

-¿Puede jugar Kiba hoy?-.

Tsume les sonrío mientras apuntaba en una dirección.

-Puede, el esta siendo castigado por jugar con las cosas de su hermana, pero voy a dejarlo ir por ahora, el puede terminar su castigo mas tarde-.

Tsume sonrío cuando los dos niños corrían en la dirección indicada, luego se dirigió a su compañero con una dura mirada.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-.

El perro tuvo la decencia de mirarle con vergüenza.

-Perdóname Tsume, pero no puedo ayudarme a mi mismo, a veces. El huele a zorro todo el tiempo-.

Tsume suspiro mientras se frotaba las sienes.

-Sabes que no es el zorro Kuromaru, no se que camino tomara, pero un día el sabrá el porque lo tratas así, ¿Qué crees que va a hacer?, te estas comportando igual que los ignorantes aldeanos-.

Ella se fue dejando que el perro reflexione sobre sus acciones.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto y Hinata trataron de escabullirse, pero como siempre, el les olía.

-Ustedes dos, realmente no deberían tratar de escabullirse de mí, siempre los puedo oler-.

Hinata se rió cuando Naruto hizo berrinche, el era demasiado graciosos cuando estaba con Kiba.

-Un día, voy a encontrar la forma de enmascarar mi aroma y entonces…-.

Kiba se dirigió a sus amigos mientras les sonreía.

-Lo dudo, hueles como a zorro, es bastante difícil enmascarar ese aroma-.

Naruto coloco un dedo en su barbilla mientras pensaba.

-Me pregunto porque huelo a zorro, mama me regalo un zorro de peluche y duermo con el todo el tiempo…-.

-No creo que sea esa la razón a la cual se deba tu olor a zorro, Naruto-kun-.

Kiba rió mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor del cuello de Hinata.

-Nadie puede explicar el porque hueles así, le pregunte a mi mama acerca de eso y ella solo me dijo que cada persona huele diferente-.

El tomo el aroma de Hinata, mientras que esta se sorprendió.

-Hueles a flores… y rollos de canela-.

Hinata se separo de el y se escondió detrás de Naruto.

-Yo no huelo así…-.

Naruto vio mal el comportamiento de Kiba.

-Íbamos a preguntarse si querías ir a jugar ya que habíamos conseguido sacarte de tu castigo, pero como lastimaste los sentimientos de Hinata…-.

Kiba pasó inmediatamente a la defensiva.

-¡Discúlpame Hinata! Estoy tan apenado, no quería lastimarte, por favor, perdóname, es que realmente hueles bien-.

Hinata sonrío ante el comentario, estar también al lado de Naruto le daba valor para hacer bromas.

-Mm tendré que pensarlo…-.

El Hyuuga que los acompañaba suspiro mientras miraba al cielo, deberían pasar otros quince minutos antes de irse al parque, los niños siempre eran…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando los tres llegaron al parque se encontraron con otros niños allí, Shikamaru y Choji descansaban en el césped, mirando las nubes mientras compartían una bolsa de papas fritas, Shino estaba viendo un montón de hormigas e Ino estaba jugando con una niña de pelo rosa.

Shikamaru y Choji se les acercaron para saludarlos, Hinata soltó la mano de Naruto para decirle hola a Shino, Naruto centro su atención en Ino y la niña con la que estaba jugando, el miro con cuidado a los niños de personas civiles, ya que siempre se alejaban de el, pero a el no le importaba. El miro a Ino y le dio una brillante sonrisa.

-Oye Ino-chan, ¿Qué estas haciendo?-.

Ino le sonrío a su amigo y vio a Sakura.

-Estoy jugando con Sakura, la conocí hace un tiempo y ahora somos amigos, Sakura el es…-.

-Uzumaki Naruto, mi mama dice que es una mala persona-.

Ino vio mal esto mientras veía a Naruto.

-Bueno, no creo que sea malo, el tal vez sea un poco fuerte, pero no quiero decir que sea malo-.

Sakura miraba a su madre que estaba sentada a unos metros de distancia que le dijo que se fuera de allí. Ella se levanto y le dijo adiós a Ino antes de irse. Ino se dirijio a Naruto mientras le miraba con enojo.

-¿Mira lo que hiciste Naruto?-.

El se sorprendió y coloco sus manos para defenderse.

-No hice nada Ino-chan, yo apenas la conocí el día de hoy, no se nada de ella-.

Ino le miro con furia mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía, ella se alejo hacia su madre.

-Apuesto que si hiciste algo Naruto, tu asustaste a uno de mis nuevos amigos y no te volveré a hablar-.

Naruto comenzó a tener lagrimas en los ojos, no le gustaba cuando la gente se enfadaba con el por ninguna razón, el bajo la cabeza y se limpio, tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas.

-Pero yo no hice nada…-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata vio como Ino se alejo de Naruto, por lo que se acerco a el mientras este se encontraba en los columpios, hasta que fuera la hora en que Kiba debía de volver a casa. Su día con Naruto estaba en ruinas y se sentía mal por lo que Ino le dijo a el. Kiba no sabia que hacer una vez que se fueron a casa, por lo que solamente le dijo adiós.

El guardia Hyuuga sabia que tenia que llevar a Naruto hasta la seguridad de su hogar, así lo hizo, en el camino reflexiono sobre lo que había visto. Eso ocurría cada vez que el niño trataba de hacer nuevos amigos y al parecer había perdido uno, al ser tan protegido como Hinata, causaba que Naruto tuviera muy pocas posibilidades para que el interactuara con niños, por lo que el atesoraba a los amigos que tenia, perder a Ino seria un gran golpe.

Hinata estaba en silencio mientras despedía a su amigo, actualmente se encontraban en las puertas del complejo Sarutobi. Naruto detecto la tristeza en la mirada de su mejor amigo y en silencio decidió mostrarse optimista, por lo que coloco una gran sonrisa en su rostro y la abrazo.

-No es tu culpa Hinata-chan, se lo que estas pensando, no estoy triste, Ino-chan no escucha razones, estaré bien, nos veremos otro día, ¿ok?-.

Hinata miro aquellos ojos azules, por respuesta le dio una pequeña sonrisa, ella estaba feliz de que Naruto fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para ambos, ya que ella se apoyaba en esa fortaleza.

-Me siento mal por lo que paso con Ino-chan, Naruto-kun, ella no debería haber dicho esas palabras-.

-Esta bien, no pasa nada, no estés triste Hinata-chan, sonríe para mí-.

Ella le dio una gran sonrisa y se rió mientras le daba otro abrazo, el niño se despidió después de entro, ella y el guardia comenzaron la caminata de regreso a su casa. Hinata dio un vistazo hacia atrás y sonrío -Naruto-kun estará bien-.

El guardia Hyuuga sonrío al ver a la niña, mientras pensaba -Niñas…-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto se sentía mal mientras caminaba dentro de su casa, las palabras de Ino le habían herido y peor aun, no sabia que había hecho, el corrió cuando vio a su padre en una esquina.

-Hola hijo, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-.

-Mal-.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-.

Naruto miro a su padre casi al borde del llanto, Yahiko suspiro.

-¿Qué paso ahora?-.

-Creo que Ino-chan no me hablara más-.

Yahiko escucho la historia de su hijo mientras caminaban al estudio donde tenían sus clases nocturnas, Eri estaba sentada en un sillón con los pies arriba de un banquito, bebiendo te de menta. Le gustaba escuchar a Naruto y Yahiko mientras estudiaban, se enteraba de demasiadas cosas, su mirada se endureció cuando vio las mejillas humedad de Naruto y miraba interrogante a Yahiko.

-Dile a tu madre lo que paso, Naruto-.

Naruto aspiro por la nariz mientras enterraba su cara en el vestido de su madre, ella froto la cabeza del rubio cariñosamente mientras le daba palabras de consuelo.

-¿Bueno cariño? ¿Qué tiene de malo?-.

-Creo que Ino-chan ya no será mi amiga nunca mas, fuimos al parque y ella estaba hablando con una niña llamada Sakura y ella le dijo que yo era un niño malo y luego Ino-chan dice que soy malo y se fue con su amiga-.

Eri pensó un momento en lo que escucho y suspiro, al parecer, esta niña llamada Sakura era de una familia civil, ya que los niños con los que jugaba Naruto eran los herederos de los clanes, el único con el que no jugaba era con el de los Uchiha y ella estaba feliz por ello. Sasuke era un niño agradable cuando se conocieron por primera vez, pero luego se comporto fríamente, copiando el comportamiento sin emociones de su hermano y parecía que se estaba convirtiendo en el, por supuesto, Sasuke no era una opción para que sus hijos, nacidos o por nacer jugaran.

-Cariño, Ino-chan es una niña tonta, ella no sabe de lo que esta hablando, Sakura no sabe la verdad y al no saber dijo esas cosas, todo estará bien-.

Naruto aspiro de nuevo por la nariz mientras asentía con la cabeza, luego giro para ver a su padre y ver que este coloco un libro en la mesa, Yahiko sonrío y le hizo una seña para que el se sentara a su lado.

-Vamos hijo, vamos a estudiar la teoría detrás del Henge esta noche, mientras mantienes una hoja en tu frente y en los codos mientras lees-.

Naruto se quejo cuando se sentó en la silla, le gustaba pasar el rato leyendo, pero la teoría era tan aburrida, había mucho y no aprendía ningún jutsu al leer, pero le había prometido a su abuelo aprender de eso y renuncio a romper promesas. Comenzó con la página asignada.

-Henge es la capacidad de cambiar la apariencia en otra cosa, el tamaña y la forma puede ser cualquier cosa, pero hay varias teorías que sostienen que el peso puede ser distribuido o incluso negado, ¿Qué es distribuido?-.

-Significa que pueden poner cosas en varios lugares-.

-Ok, ¿Qué significa negación?-.

-Eso significa algo como cancelar-.

-Oh, ¿Qué es…?-.

-Eso significa que no existe-.

-Ok-.

Eri se rió mientras tomaba de su te y Yahiko la fulminaba con la mirada. Era la responsabilidad de Yahiko enseñarle a Naruto, no el suyo, el se burlo maliciosamente y presto atención de nuevo a Naruto.

-Oye papa, ¿Qué significa manipulación?-.

Yahiko sonrío mientras miraba a Eri.

-Cuando las mujeres embarazadas desean tener el control-.

Un gruñido de su esposa fue su respuesta.

-¿Qué significo eso cariño?-.

-...-.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Naruto se encontraba en su habitual carrera con Sarutobi, pero esta vez no estaba el ninja con el traje de spandex verde, el suspiro de alegría, hasta que Sarutobi limpio su garganta, un signo de que estaba a punto de hablar.

-¿Si, sensei?-.

-Naruto, de aquí en adelante, Gai será tu instructor de taijutsu. Voy a enseñarte jutsus mas adelante cuando pases al siguiente nivel de manipulación de chakra, pero tengo que empezar a atender otras funciones como Hokage-.

-Pero sensei…-.

-No hay peros Naruto, tampoco me gusta, pero Gai es un excelente profesor y vas a trabajar mucho bajo su ala, el tendrá que romperte los huesos en algún momento-.

"-Espero que eso no pase…-" pensó.

A medida que volvieron a casa, Sarutobi tomo una mirada grave cuando vio a Gai haciendo lagartijas, su voz hacia demasiado ruido. El viejo Hokage se arrodillo hasta tener la altura de Naruto y le miro duramente.

-Naruto, voy a hablarte seriamente, Gai es un maestro maravilloso, pero si te veo vistiendo un traje spandex verde, voy a desconocerte, ¿soy claro?-.

Naruto trago saliva y asintió. El no sabia lo que significaba la palabra desconocer, pero no le gustaba como sonaba, después le pediría a su padre el significado de ella. Sarutobi sonrío aliviado mientras se ponía de pie.

-Buen chico, voy a enseñarte algunos ejercicios de manipulación de chakra pronto, pero por ahora, escucha a Gai, el va a ayudarte cuando no este en misiones. Cuando el te ayude, te dará una guía para que la sigas, espero que también lo trates con el máximo respeto, lo llamaras Gai-sensei, ¿entendido?-.

-Si, sensei-.

-Excelente, ¡Gai, buenos días!-.

Gai rápidamente se incorporo sobre sus pies mientras el sol matutino se reflejaba en sus aperlados dientes.

-¡AH, HOKAGE-SAMA! ¡Es una esplendida mañana! ¿Cómo se encuentra mi nuevo alumno en esta mañana tan joven?-.

Naruto nunca llego a responder, ya que escucho como una ventana se abrió y una taza de café se estrello en su nuevo sensei, Gai nunca la vio venir, la taza choco contra sus cabeza y al chocar con el causo que este mordiera el suelo. Eri se inclino desde la ventana para ver con ojos endemoniados a Naruto y Sarutobi, la mujer era un civil, pero podía hacer que Mitarashi Anko sintiera celos.

-¡MAITO GAI! ¡Hay gente tratando de dormir! ¡Baja el volumen de tu maldita voz!-.

La ventana se cerro de golpe y Gai se puso de pie como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque el nivel de su voz era considerablemente inferior.

-Ah, se me olvido que Eri-san estaba durmiendo, las mujeres embarazadas necesitan dormir para poder tener energías, veras Naruto-kun, esto ayuda a que los bebes crezcan sanos y fuertes. También he escucho, que caminar por la mañana, antes de hacer la salida del sol ayuda. Tal vez debería invitar a tu madre a que se una a nosotros mientras hacemos nuestra carrera, YO…-.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Sarutobi había ahogado su grito al taparle la boca con una mano y ponerle un dedo en los labios.

-Gai, se que estas emocionada de tener un nuevo estudiante, pero debes estar tranquilo mientras estés aquí, Eri tiene necesidad de dormir, así que por favor habla mas bajo, ¿entendido?-.

El excéntrico Jonin asintió y suspiro antes de que Sarutobi se alejara para que se conocieran mejor el nuevo maestro y su estudiante.

-Bueno, vamos a irnos Naruto, me enorgullecerás…-.

-Gai, mas bajo o las llamas de tu juventud van a sufrir-.

-¡YOSH! ¡Lo se! Y si no puedo…-.

Naruto rápidamente le dio una patada en la espinilla, para callarlo, mientras que Gai le miraba seriamente. Sarutobi sonrío mientras el se fue a su oficina.

"-creo que esos dos trabajaran bien-" pensó.

Gai miro a su alumno con un brillo en los ojos. El no había tenido un alumno en un buen tiempo y quería disfrutar de la experiencia, al menos por un tiempo hasta que vaya a tomar un equipo de Genin.

-Dime Naruto-kun, ¿nunca antes has disfrutado de las maravillas del spandex?-.

Naruto comenzó a sudar, este iba a ser un día muy largo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eri tomaba su café de la mañana mientras se sentaba en el porche viendo a su hijo y Gai entrenar. Ella tenia que admitir, que el hombre sabia lo que hacia, una vez que entraba en el modo maestro, era grave, al punto de ser aterrador, su mirada era excesivamente critica y desgarraba cada movimiento del taijutsu de Naruto.

-¡No, no, no, Naruto-kun! Separa más las piernas para distribuir el peso, flexiona más el codo, no dobles la rodilla, deja que tu cuerpo fluya, estas demasiado rígido-.

Ella se rió cuando vio el aspecto agrio en el rostro de Naruto, estaba tratando duro, pero tanto como cuando entrenaba con Sarutobi. Gai comenzó a empujar el cuerpo del niño, o lo enderezaba, pero incluso ella podía ver que su experiencia en taijutsu era brillante. Ahora el cuerpo de Naruto esta recordando las posiciones y las katas, Gai apareció de repente a su lado, ella le miro curiosa, era un Kage Bunshin.

-Eri-san, espero no haberla enojado con mi espíritu joven esta mañana, yo estaba muy entusiasmado-.

Eri sonrío, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-No, lo siento Gai, soy un mas irritable de lo normal en la mañana, espero que me perdone padre por romper su taza de café favorito en tu cabeza-.

Gai comenzó a reírse profundamente y ella se acobardo. Era un hombre agradable, pero uno tenía sus límites.

-No es que quiera meterme en sus asuntos Gai, pero, ¿Por qué esta aquí?-.

Gai dejo de reír y su rostro se mostró inexpresivo.

-Solo quería que supiera que estoy absolutamente encantado de que me puedan dejar ayudar a enseñarle a su hijo, pero tengo que saber… ¿Cómo es que el sigue en pie después de la sesión de esta mañana?-.

Eri le escucho cuidadosamente mientras le miraba curiosa.

-¿a que te refieres?-.

-Eri-san, es solo un niño de cuatro años de edad. Se que esta entrenando para ser un ninja, pero aun así, sus músculos han comenzado a desarrollarme mas rápido que cualquier otro niño de su edad y su mente esta muy bien cultivada, el se esta desarrollando mas rápido que cualquier otro niño de su edad y eso me preocupa-.

-Ya lo se, aunque no me preocupa demasiado, pero padre insiste en que el necesita esto, usted sabe la carga que el tiene Gai, ¿sabes lo que eso implica? Los habitantes de la aldea lo evitan y le odian, y el no sabe porque, todavía no le hemos dicho, creemos que su "inquilino" le esta ayudando a desarrollar su cuerpo, al tiempo que cultiva su mente, ¿sabia usted que el comenzó a desarrollar plenamente unos caninos afilados a la edad de seis meses?-.  
-Yo no sabia eso, pero no importa, la resistencia del niño es de otro mundo, ningún otro de mis alumnos se ha mantenido con mi régimen, como el. Solo espero que mi equipo Genin tenga la mitad de esa energía, perdone, me tengo que ir-.

Con un poof, el Gai a su lado desapareció, mientras el Gai del patio asintió a su dirección antes de regresas a corregir lo que Naruto estaba haciendo mal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto tenía las manos sobre sus rodillas, después de una agotadora lección sobre el estilo de taijutsu Goken. Le gustaba más que el estilo mono, era más rígido y le permitía una mayor gama de movimientos, pero Gai-sensei golpeaba muy fuerte. Y era más duro que su abuelo, el hombre criticaba cada forma, incluso más de lo que Sarutobi podía pensar, pero esa era la razón por la cual Gai era un maestro en taijutsu y Sarutobi era conocido como el profesor. Sarutobi le golpeaba menos, pero Gai le había golpeado tanto que su cuerpo no podía recordar donde sentía dolor.

-Muy bien Naruto, hemos acabo por hoy, has hecho un muy buen trabajo esta mañana, ahora ven aquí y vamos a trazar tu programa de entrenamiento-.

Naruto se agacho mientras veía a su sensei. Gai no se sorprendió cuando el se sentó en el piso y cruzaba las piernas mientras le veía.

"-Su resistencia… es tan asombrosa… es como si no hubiera hecho nada-" pensó Gai.

-Estoy muy impresionado Naruto, aprendes con rapidez y no te opones demasiado a lo que tu sensei te dice, eso es admirable en un estudiante. Pero esa actitud solo debe aplicarse al aprendizaje de jutsus y taijutsu. Nunca dejes que tu pensamiento se vea afectado por los ideales de alguien más-.

-¿Qué significa eso sensei?-.

-No dejes que nadie te trate de inculcar algo en lo que no crees. No permitas que otros moldeen tu mente a su beneficio, encontraras que en este mundo hay muchas personas que te odian sin ningún motivo aparente, debes ser capaz de elevarte por encima de esas personas y ser el más grande hombre. Deja que tu sensei moldee tu cuerpo. Utiliza tu mente para decidir que es lo correcto y que esta mal-.

Naruto asintió lentamente, aunque no entendió todo lo que le dijo su sensei, pero su padre le podría explicar más a detalle. Naruto se inclino hacia Gai.

-Gracias por su ayuda, sensei-.

Gai sonrío y le entrego un pequeño pergamino a Naruto. Al abrirlo se revelo el programa de entrenamiento.

-Por supuesto, tendremos que conseguirte unos pesos para tu traje, pero después podemos ver eso, nuestras vidas serán mas ocupadas de aquí en adelante Naruto-kun, pero tu y yo vamos a hacerle frente. Nunca antes había formado a un futuro Hokage, por lo que es un gran honor para mí-.

Naruto miro hacia el suelo haciendo que su cabello ocultara sus ojos.

-Gai-sensei, ¿Qué piensas acerca de que yo tenga el titulo de Hokage? He leído acerca de eso, pero no se si soy el mejor para el trabajo, quiero decir, yo no soy fuerte o inteligente-.

Gai se arrodillo mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros del niño, este le miro, cuando hizo eso Gai le sonrío.

-No eres fuerte en estos momentos Naruto, pero lo serás, eres muy brillante, incluso para tu edad, tu serás un esplendido Hokage algún día y estaré encantado de servirte, mi única solicitud será que cuando llegues a esa posición no permitas que tus llamas de juventud se extingan-.

Naruto le sonrió a su maestro Gai, este fue gratamente sorprendido al ver el sol brillar en algo que no fueran sus colmillos.  
-No se preocupe sensei, mi, eh, las llamas jóvenes nunca morirán-.

-¡YOSH! ¡Y si alguna vez lo hacen, voy a llevar arrastrando una piedra entre mis dedos de los pies de aquí a Suna, hasta que tus llamas regresen!-.

-GAI-.

-Ah si, lo siento Eri-san, bueno, tengo que irme Naruto, continua con tus estudios en las tardes y has tu mente tan fuerte como tu cuerpo. Y no te olvides de tus amigos, incluso un Hokage necesita amigos, es muy solitario mandar a otros-.

Naruto vio como Gai desapareció en un remolino de viento y hojas.

-Tengo que aprender a hacer eso algún día-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi suspiro alegremente cuando entro en su casa y colgó su tunica y sombrero en el gancho de la puerta, las cosas eran mas tranquilas ahora que Naruto había comenzado sus estudios, por lo que se le permitía fumar. Había visto las cosas que hicieron durante el día a través de su bola de cristal y se sorprendió al ver que Naruto estaba aprendiendo rápidamente el Goken, también le sorprendió el discurso de Gai.

Había elegido sabiamente, pero enseñarle ninjutsu y genjutsu fue exclusivamente para el. Cuando el caminaba hacia la casa observo que Naruto tenia una hoja en la frente y una en cada codo. Sarutobi sonrío y se detuvo para ver mas, si bien el ejercicio de la hoja no era algo excesivamente difícil, sobre todo en comparación con el ejercicio de la escalada de árboles o estar de pie en agua, era esencial para los jóvenes. Tendría que enseñarle como escalar árboles en un mes o menos.

Naruto vio a su abuelo en la ventana y le saludo. Yahiko miro a su padre y le dio una amplia sonrisa. Hasta que Naruto le hizo otra pregunta.

-Oye papa, ¿Qué significa desconocer?-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso?-.

-Jiji me dijo que me iba a "desconocer" si me veía en un traje de spandex verde-.

Yahiko rugió mientras veía a la ventana, el viejo Hokage había desaparecido milagrosamente, por lo que el se miro a su hijo y le sonrío.

-¿recuerdas que hay algunas palabras que te diré su significado cuando tengas mas edad?-.

-Si-.

-Añade esa a la lista, ahora sigue leyendo, voy a encontrara a tu abuelo y tendré que "dialogar" con el-.

Naruto asintió mientras seguía leyendo, "Kage Bunshin" sonaba muy bien, por lo que se pregunto porque no había mas información acerca de el, aunque…

**

* * *

**

NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR

Espero que sigan leyendo esta historia y sigan dando sus comentarios, este capitulo me entumio las manos, de tanto texto que tuve que traducir y editar. Sayonara...


	4. Aprendizaje

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Esta historia no es mía, el autor de esta es** PUDGYPUGE**, el link a su página se encuentra en mi perfil y en mis favoritos autores.

**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Aprendizaje**

Naruto ahora tiene cinco años y ha crecido mucho, hoy era un día brillante y soleado, el rubio era el centro de la atención siempre y cuando no estuviera con sus senseis. Sarutobi le había enseñado Henge y Kawarimi, y el lo estaba utilizando de manera eficaz para imitar a un transeúnte e intercambiarse con objetos al azar. Sarutobi había insistido en que debería basarse en los conceptos básicos que se le enseñan antes de pasar a cosas mas avanzadas, además de cómo el comenzó a temprana edad, todavía había tiempo suficiente.

Gai le había dado la armadura de peses después de un mes, Sarutobi estaba asombrado de que el hombre de spandex verde se lo devolviera diciéndole que ya no le servia.

-Hokage-sama, no puedo entrenar a Naruto con mas pesos, ellos simplemente no le están ayudando-.

Sarutobi le dio a Gai una dura mirada mientras exhalaba el humo de su pipa.

-Explícate-.

Gai asintió y le enseño la armadura colocándola sobre la mesa.

-Su cuerpo se esta adaptando a los pesos Hokage-sama, su cuerpo no hace las cosas normales que debería hacer y los pesos no ayudan, están obstaculizando su progreso-.

Sarutobi le veía dudoso y sacudió la cabeza.

-No entiendo lo que me quieres decir Gai-.  
-Hokage-sama, se que usted esta conciente de que el cuerpo humano destruye y reconstruye los músculos para adaptarse a las pesas. Lo mismo sucede cuando se colocan en el cuerpo sellos de gravedad-.

-Si-.

-El cuerpo de Naruto no reconstruye sus músculos Hokage-sama, estos se "adaptan", para poder adaptarse a los pesos, sus músculos no se descomponen y reforman, se limitan a ajustarse de modo que el peso no sea una carga y el no notara el cambio, su cuerpo se moverá como si los pesos no existieran-.

Sarutobi aspiro otra bocanada de humo de su pipa y cerro los ojos.

-¿supongo que ya has visto eso?-.

-Por supuesto Hokage-sama, le he subido el peso por casi tres kilos cada día y durante horas, el se ajusto al peso para que no le molestara, nunca se canso, se ajusto. La mejor palabra para definirlo es "adaptación"-.

Sarutobi bajo su pipa y le miro.

-Voy a permitir que le quites los pesos y veremos que ocurre a partir de allí, estos acontecimientos son algo preocupantes… y sin embargo, son fortuitos, mi nieto será un poderoso guerrero cuando crezca-.

Gai sonrío mientra se inclinaba.

-Y yo no podría estar más orgulloso de haber contribuido a su desarrollo-.

Naruto actualmente estaba trabajando en su Bunshin, pero el no podía hacerlo bien, el le había expresado sus dudas a Sarutobi, sobre su capacidad para poder realizar un jutsu y el se había dicho que practicaría lo que se le enseñara hasta que lo dominara. Sin embargo, habían pasado cinco meses y no había obtenido resultados, eso le hacia plantearse muchas dudas.

Naruto apretó los dientes e intento de nueva cuenta. Su control de chakra es lo que Sarutobi había llamado "adecuado" y sabia que el debería ser capaz de poder hacerlo, pero era como si el simplemente no pudiera cruzar esa barrera. La mayoría de sus amigos estaban practicando los fundamentos de los jutsus de su familia, pero la familia de Naruto, no tenia jutsus específicos o una barrera de sangre, tenia que trabajar a la manera antigua, a base de prueba y error. A el le gustaba el Henge y lo utilizaba muy a menudo, pero su versión era un poco diferente.

Naruto había trabajado con el Henge hasta que este era de un nivel aceptable y podía cambiar en cualquier persona o cualquier cosa que se imaginara. Sarutobi noto que el niño era muy cualificado para ello y no solo cambiaba su forma, sino también el peso. De hecho, eso dejo completamente desconcertados a sus senseis.

Sarutobi le había pedido a Gai que fuera testigo de la maravilla que había creado Naruto y que ambos vieron como el hizo un Henge de Gai, este asintió en aprobación. Misma altura, misma construcción, mismos rasgos faciales, estaba a punto de preguntar cual era el problema hasta que Sarutobi se transformo en Gai y le hizo algunas preguntas.

-Dime Gai, ¿Cuáles son los fundamentos de la enseñanza de Henge en la academia?-.ç

-Bueno, Henge es la forma básica en la que se te permite trasformarte en cualquier cosa o persona dentro de lo razonable, el cuerpo no puede ser mucho más grande que el tuyo y el peso tampoco puede cambiar, es básicamente una ilusión que puede ser fácilmente descubierta-.

-Muy bien, ahora, si uno pone mas chakra de lo necesario en el jutsu, ¿Qué pasara?-.

-… no lo se-.

-Toca mi hombro-.

Gai toco el hombro de Sarutobi y observo como la ilusión vacilo un poco, esto sucedía ya que la mayoría de las ilusiones podían ser perturbadas, Sarutobi se libero del jutsu y le dijo.

-Ahora, toca el hombro de Naruto-.

Gai camino hasta donde se encontraba Naruto y toco su hombro, sus ojos mostraron sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que la ilusión no vacilo en lo más mínimo, de hecho, la ilusión… se sentía sólido. Eso no podía pasar, Henge es una técnica que requería un gran esfuerzo mental para mantenerla constante, y no era una técnica sólida.

Es cierto que cuando tienes mas edad, también aprendes mejores técnicas y variaciones de las mismas, incluso puedes multiplicar el kunai que arrojas y hacerlo mas duro, también esto se aplicaba a los shuriken, pero eso solo se hacia con… chakra. Eso no debería ser posible en el nivel de un niño.

Naruto miraba con curiosidad hacia sus senseis, Sarutobi simplemente le sonrío y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, te explicare después lo que quería demostrarle a Gai-.

Por supuesto, mas tarde, mas a menudo, nunca llego y Naruto siempre tenia preguntas y casi nunca tenia respuestas a las dudas mas importantes, solo una respuesta vaga -Vamos a decirte cuando tengas mas edad-.

Mientras Naruto caminaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo en el árbol, con hojas adheridas a diversos puntos del cuerpo, pensó en sus amigos. Ino todavía no había hablado con el desde ese día, ella simplemente hacia caso omiso de el. Le dolía perder a un amigo, pero Naruto aprendió una lección valiosa ese día.

"Cuando alguien no quiere nada que ver contigo, valora lo que tienes y sigue adelante".

La hermanita de Hinata había nacido, la llamaron Hanabi y su familia lo estaba haciendo bien hasta el momento. La madre de Hinata, Himiko había contraído una enfermedad, y tenia que estar constantemente en la cama, dejando a Hinata sin su alegre voz o amables palabras. Ella también había empezado su aprendizaje con Hiashi en los puntos clave Jyuuken, ese taijutsu era una afrenta para la suave naturaleza de Hinata, pero ella estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no decepcionar a nadie.

Kiba también comenzó a gastar más tiempo en conocer ninkes, con la esperanza de que pronto recibirá el suyo propio. Su madre le había dicho que todavía faltaban algunos años, pero aun mantenía la tenia esperanza.

Shino había empezado a criar a su colonia, así como comunicarse con ellos, por lo que se ha alejado más. Naruto quería a su amigo, pero tenia que hacer mucho esfuerzo para ir al distrito Aburame. Y no iba muy a menudo porque Shino estaba muy ocupado en si mismo.

Shikamaru y Choji son igual de perezosos, sus padres no veían la necesidad de enseñarles todavía, insistiendo en que los niños podían ser niños durante un largo tiempo. El rubio no sabía que estaba haciendo Ino, pero confiaba en que estaba bien.

Naruto suspiro mientras se sentaba en la sombra de un árbol. Gai había insistido en que el comenzara a meditar y esto le resultaba aburrido, así que cuando tenia que meditar tarareaba y tarareaba durante horas, el hacia o… pretendía meditar.

La única y verdadera preocupación de Naruto por el momento era su taijutsu y lo que estaba logrando con el Bunshin. Era relativamente bueno en el estilo Mono y estaba en la media con el Goken, pero incluso Gai reconoció que el no era apto para esos estilos. No podía ser tan flexible para el estilo Mono y no era apto para el Goken por sus la fuerza de sus golpes. Gai había jurado que buscaría en todas las bibliotecas hasta encontrar un estilo apropiado para el rubio, pero eso era demasiado tiempo para el gusto de Naruto.

El se levanto enojado de donde estaba e hizo su camino para obtener el almuerzo. Hoy en día, Gai había tenido una misión y su abuelo estaba sellando documentos y lo más probable era que ya estuviera harto. Tal vez lo visitaría, para romper la monotonía de su abuelo…

Naruto le dijo hola a su madre, ella estaba ocupada alimentando a su nuevo hermanito, Konohamaru, era un nombre demasiado largo, en su opinión, pero el había querido tener una hermanita. Eri sonrío cuando ella le vio hacer ramen para comer y luego este termino en la cabeza del rubio, ella le dijo que tenía que comer cosas más saludables y no solo ramen de Ichikaru con su abuelo. Naruto hizo un puchero pero se sentó en la mesa, mientras balanceaba sus pies.

-Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer después del almuerzo, Naruto?-.

El rubio observo a su madre mientras colocaba una mano en su barbilla, era un hábito que había aprendido en algún lado.

-No lo se, esta pensando en ir a ver a Jiji y que me ayudara con el Bunshin, no puedo hacerlo bien, no importa cuanto esfuerzo ponga. Se que estoy poniendo demasiado chakra en el, pero no importa cuanto intente, no puedo conseguir la cantidad correcta, ocupa tan poco…- dijo tristemente.  
Eri suspiro mientras colocaba a Konoharamaru en su otro brazo.

-Naruto, la mayoría de los ninjas no utilizan el Bunshin una vez que están fuera de la academia a menos que sea para crear una trampa, es una forma básica de Genjutsu que es muy inútil contra ninjas de nivel superior. Eso solo lo enseñan en la academia para demostrar los elementos básicos de técnicas más avanzadas-.

Naruto miraba con sorpresa a su madre y balbuceo.

-Mama, yo pensé que no eras un ninja, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-.  
Eri entrecerró sus ojos y sonrío.

-Cariño, estoy casada con un ninja y me pertenezco a una familia de ninjas. Ellos hablan de jutsus todo el tiempo como si fuera el pan de cada día, es imposible no aprender algunas cosas-.

Naruto miro dudoso a su madre.

-así, ¿Que… existen versiones mas potentes del Bunshin?-.  
-Hay versiones más potentes para todo, cariño. No puedo ayudarte con eso, sin embargo deberías preguntarle a tu abuelo o a Gai-sensei-.

Naruto asintió mientras comía su almuerzo lentamente, usando ese tiempo para pensar. Recordó leer algo llamado… Kage Bunshin. Si eso era, Kage Bunshin. Sin embargo, la información sobre ese jutsu había sido eliminada del pergamino, el estaba seguro de que era una técnica poderosa y tenia sus razones para poder aprenderla.

Había estudiado la teoría con su padre todas las noches, desde que aprendió a leer le enfermaba la palabra "teoría". Sin embargo, tenía que admitir, que eso le ayudo bastante. El sabía que mientras más chakra colocabas en un jutsu, menos control tenía. Cualquiera podía usar un jutsu de alto nivel, si bombeaba el suficiente chakra para el, pero el control es lo que ayudaba a reducir al mínimo la cantidad para hacer el jutsu. El Bunshin necesitaba una cantidad tan pequeña que el simplemente no podía lograr, tendría que afinar su control de chakra y hacerlo mas fino, además de encontrar la información de otros jutsus, o que alguien se lo enseñara.

Su abuelo se volvía loco si el aprendía cosas que su abuelo no le enseñara, y se volvía loco durante demasiado tiempo… y probablemente seria castigado… ah, pero valdría la pena si es que podría lograr hacer que funcionara el Bunshin.

Dijo adiós a su madre y se encamino a la Torre Hokage para visitar a su abuelo, con la advertencia de que debería estar en casa para la cena.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto mantuvo una hoja pegada a su frente mientras el caminaba, le alegraba tener algo en lo cual concentrarse. Odiaba caminar por la aldea, todos le miraban como si fuera plaga y susurraban cosas, a veces el podía escuchar lo que le decían, hablaban en voz alto, lo suficiente para que el pudiera escucharlos.

-Mocoso demonio-.

-Míralo, caminando como si fuese su casa…-.

-Deseo que ya desapareciera para siempre…-.

-Hokage-sama debe estar bajo el dominio del demonio…-.

-Yondaime-sama debe estar revolcándose en su tumba ahora mismo…-.

-Shhh, que nos puede escuchar…-.

Naruto odiaba a esas personas, hablaban con veneno en la voz, y el no había hecho nada, la gente nunca lo golpeo o ataco, pero las heridas emocionales causaban mas daño que las heridas físicas. A pesar de que tenia amigos, a pesar de que tenia una familia, no podía hacer nuevos amigos, no podía jugar con otros niños, era como su hubiera una pared.

Naruto saludo a los guardias de la puerta y ellos le sonrieron. Al menos los ninjas no tenían nada contra el, en el peor de los casos, eran indiferentes o fríos, pero nunca eran renconrosos, había otros que le caían bien. Siempre era divertido jugar con Anko y las serpientes de ella eran realmente cool. También el estar cerca de Genma, Naruto siempre le imitaba, apoyándose contra la pared con las manos en sus bolsillos y un senbon en la boca y Genma se reía mucho antes de revolverle el pelo.

Hayate era otro, pero el estaba enfermo y Naruto se alejaba de el. Los ANBU, sin embargo, fueron los extraños del pelotón, que ellos tuvieran mascaras le enloquecía algunas veces, ya que no podía ver sus expresiones, solo la suave voz y su ligero respirar, era como hablar con el diablo…

El sonrío y saludo al peligris ANBU, guardia permanente de la oficina del Hokage, el hombre le miro con la mascara de perro. Inu nunca le hablaba mucho, pero el rubio era bueno adivinando.

-Hola Naruto, Hokage-sama se encuentra en una reunión ahora mismo, así que por el momento toma asiento, el debe estar por llegar-.

Inu era uno de los pocos que se comportaba indiferente con el. Su voz era monótona y de lo que Naruto había deducido de las personas que estaban fuera de su pequeño circulo, Inu era un hombre solitario y triste. Parecía vivir para su trabajo y nada más. Naruto se sentó en el banco fuera de la puerta mientras movía sus pies.

Inu suspiro detrás de su mascara y se preparo para la avalancha de preguntas que vendrían, el silencio no existía si te encontrabas alrededor de un curioso Naruto.

-Hey, Inu-san, ¿sabes como hacer un Bunshin?-.

La respuesta de Inu fue que formo un sello y se creo una copia de si mismo, esta desapareció rápidamente y Naruto asintió antes de volver al silencio.

"-3… 2… 1…-" pensó Inu.

-Hey, Inu-san, ¿sabes una versión más mejorada de ese jutsu?-.

La expresión detrás de la mascara de Inu fue de sorpresa, había escuchado de varias personas que el niño era una esponja de información, siempre absorbiendo lo que podía. Sin embargo, también sabia que Sarutobi había prohibido que le enseñaran ninjutsu al niño, y el no quería meterse en problemas por la culpa de la curiosidad de un mocoso. Pero también el era curioso y quería saber el porque de esa pregunta, además le ayudaría a pasar el tiempo.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-.

Naruto movió más los pies, no sabiendo mas que hacer respondió.  
-No puedo hacer un simple Bunshin, no puedo controlar la cantidad exacta de chakra necesario para hacerlo, también he leído que cuanto mas poder tiene un jutsu, mas fácil se puede hacer…-.

-Eso no… es totalmente cierto, es necesario tener control, por eso es necesario aprender en la academia el Bunshin, no importa cuan inútil es, promueve el control-.

-Si, pero no debería tomar tanto tiempo el aprenderlo-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo es mucho tiempo?-.

-Cinco meses-.

Inu silbo bajo y asintió con su cabeza antes de ponerse de nuevo en posición vertical, al parecer la reunión ya había acabado.

-Bueno, eso es malo chico, pero no puedo ayudarte, tu abuelo ha prohibido el que cualquier persona te ayude, tú sabes-.

Naruto suspiró y coloco sus manos alrededor de su cara.

-Si, lo se, pero pensé que no podría lastimar a nadie su preguntaba-.

-Nunca es perjudicial el preguntar Naruto, pero estas tratando de meter a Inu en problemas, estoy realmente avergonzado y decepcionado-.

Naruto sonrío a la voz y respondió.

-Pero Jiji, es solo una pregunta, el no puede enseñarme nada de todos modos, todo lo que hace es estar parado allí-.

-Te escucho, ¿sabes…?-.

-Ahora, Inu, no quieres meterte en problemas, ¿verdad?-.

-Lo siento…-.

Sarutobi suspiro mientras abría las puertas de su despacho dejando al ANBU en el pasillo.

-Gracias por venir, tendré una respuesta para usted en el más breve tiempo posible-.

-Se lo agradezco Hokage-sama-.

Naruto observo como el hombre en la sala salio de la oficina, mientras que un Inu molesto cerraba la puerta detrás de el. Naruto se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de su abuelo, en espera de que su abuelo le preguntara…

-Por lo tanto, Naruto, ¿a que debo tu visita?-.

-Quiero aprender algo más poderoso que un Bunshin-.

Sarutobi suspiro y se prepara para una batalla de intelecto.

-Naruto, ¿sabes lo que te he dicho…?-.

-Ya lo se, sin embargo, Jiji, tengo una teoría-.  
Sarutobi era siempre feliz de escuchar una teoría, y mas cuando sabia que podía descubrir huecos en ella, el encendió su pipa y se preparo.

-Muy bien, trata de convencerme-.

-Tu sabes que mientras menos chakra uses en un jutsu, mas control tienes, ¿verdad?-.

Sarutobi asintió.

-Bueno, de la otra forma tenemos, que cuando mas chakra necesita un jutsu, menos control se necesita para lograr que el jutsu exista, pero todavía tienes que tener control sobre el, pero solo para afinar el bombeo de chakra que consume el jutsu. Parece que no puedo tener el control suficiente para regular la existencia del Bunshin, por lo que ¿podrías enseñarme un jutsu diferente, por favor?-.

Sarutobi se recargo en su silla mientras veía su pipa, estaba impresionado con el argumento de su nieto. El niño tenia cinco años, pero el había tomado en serio sus estudios. Eso hacia que su familia se enorgulleciera, era una bendición. Naruto había sido reticente a aprender Henge y Kawarimi, pero rápidamente pudo hacerlos, su Henge sólido era una maravilla, pero también requería investigación.

¿Pero enseñarle un Bunshin más potente? Tenia cinco años, ¿podría manejar el poder? Bueno, por supuesto que podría manejar el poder, pero, ¿podría manejar la responsabilidad que conlleva ese poder? ¿Lo presumiría o seria prudente al usarlo? Sarutobi suspiro, una nube de humo salio de su boca.

-¿Qué harías se te enseño un Bunshin mejor?-.

Naruto se detuvo para pensar, esto era la mejor oportunidad que se le presentaría, pero tenia que pensar una respuesta.

-Me gustaría trabajar en el hasta que lo domine y, luego preguntar por otro jutsu-.

Sarutobi sonrío y sostuvo la tubería de su pipa entre sus dientes. Recordando a otro niño que no descansaba hasta que haya dominado el jutsu que le enseñaron, Jiraiya había sido muy riguroso en su aprendizaje. El no solo aprendía el jutsu, trabajaba más, hasta que lo perfeccionaba. Y no descansaba hasta que este estaba perfecto y a luego pedía otro. Tal vez… tal vez no seria una mala idea. Cinco meses era mucho tiempo para no ser capaz de aprender el Bunshin, después de todo…

-Si hago lo que me pides, no podrás enseñárselo a nadie mas que no sea yo o Gai, ¿entendido?-.

Naruto asintió enérgicamente y sonrío felizmente, Sarutobi igualmente.

-Ahora, ve a casa, tengo trabajo que hacer, te mostrare el jutsu esta noche-.

Naruto prácticamente voló a casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi suspiro mientras caminaba dentro de su casa, el pudo ver a Naruto en el patio trasero, equilibrándose en un pie sobre la rama de un árbol, con varias hojas pegadas a su cuerpo, el colgó su sombrero y bata en el gancho en la puerta mientras salía al patio.

Naruto vio a su sensei y saltó del árbol, temblando de emoción. Sarutobi levantó su mano, indicándole que guardara silencio.

-El Bunshin que te voy a mostrar no se lo enseñaras a nadie más, quiero decir, hasta que tengas más edad, te diré cuando esta bien que lo uses fuera del entrenamiento. Ahora ve bien, esto te ayudara a hacer un Tsuchi Bunshin (Clon de Barro)-.

Sarutobi hizo algunos sellos con las manos, Naruto trato de imitarlo, una vez que el niño se sentía satisfecho, siguió con la instrucción.

-Con el paso del tiempo, veras que es más fácil hacer el jutsu, y finalmente serás capaz de utilizar solo un sello o ninguno para hacerlo. Ya que sabes el moldeo de chakra necesario y eso te ayudara a hacerlo mucho mejor, serás un impredecible ninja, ahora, trata de moldear chakra correctamente-.

Tomo siete intentos, pero finalmente Naruto fue capaz de formar un Tsuchi Bunshin, el salto emocionado y animado, antes de que recibiera un golpe en la cabeza que lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Eso fue bueno, pero ahora espero que entrenes hasta que lo domines, tienes que dominarlo perfectamente, así que practica hasta la hora de la cena, vendré por ti después-.

Naruto asintió y volvió a hacer los sellos mientras Sarutobi se adentraba en la casa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
El viejo Hokage se dejo caer en su sillón, este se hundió un poco, estaba en su santuario, lleno de antiguos pergaminos y libros, allí se sentía seguro y en paz, nadie le molestaba allí y era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Actualmente el estaba investigando algunos pergaminos de Rasen no Kuni (País del Remolino), tratando de encontrar algo de la distante familia de Naruto.

Los Uzumaki eran una familia que ocultaban los secretos de su familia, pero dejaron registros detallados y certificados de nacimiento. El estaba buscando algo acerca de "la fusión", la barrera de sangre que pensó que Naruto podía tener. Leyó que se manifestaba una de cada diez generaciones.

No había muchos detalles al respecto, los Uzumaki no querían que sus hijos utilizaran si sangre para alardear o para que estuvieran en constante peligro de ser secuestrados por pueblos enemigos. Esto le hizo plantearse algunas preguntas y ser curioso.

La sangre, era en realidad un defecto genético que se daba a conocer un par de año antes de la adolescencia, la edad en la que se daba a conocer era alrededor de los cuatro años, pero Naruto tenia mas, la espera era desesperante, su mente solo se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿QUE RAYOS HACIA ESA BARRERA DE SANGRE? La palabra "fusión" dejaba tantas posibilidades abiertas, sobre todo si se basaba en el sigilo, eso ayudo a formar el mundo ninja…

El encontró otro pergamino que le hizo arquear una ceja. Los Uzumaki eran asesinos naturales y se produjeron varios episodios documentados sobre sus competencias de asesinato. Si Naruto manifestaba esta sangre, no había ninguna razón para no enseñarle el camino del asesino. El tendría que aprender a ser tranquilo, de alguna forma…

Sarutobi guardo los pergaminos mientras veía el reloj que se encontraba en la esquina de su habitación. El necesitaba llamar a Naruto e ir a cenar, no quería que Eri se enojara si mantenía a Naruto fuera de la casa durante la noche, mientras caminaba en el pasillo, pensó en el futuro.  
El asesinato era una habilidad que Naruto debería aprender, eso significaba que tendría que matar algún día, la idea de que el perdiera su inocencia al tomar una vida le hacia que le doliera el corazón, pero Naruto debería comprender verdaderamente la fragilidad y el precio de una vida, aun cuando sea para proteger a aquellos a los que ama, el trabajo de un ninja exige eso, no menos…

Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa cuando el salio al patio y observo a Naruto hacer unos sellos y hacer que diez copias de si mismo aparecieran alrededor, Sarutobi sonrío mientras se acerco al grupo, todos los Naruto hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hola Jiji!-.

-Naruto, disipa los clones y entra, la cena esta lista-.

El rubio dejo que sus Bunshin se hundieran en el suelo y trato de ponerse firme, era evidente el esfuerzo en su rostro, sin embargo un rastro de orgullo se mostraba en este. Había demostrado que podía hacer un jutsu más poderoso y aunque podría pasar algo de tiempo para que aprendiera otro, todavía tenia que perfeccionar este, siguió a su abuelo a la casa sin palabras. Sarutobi caminaba frente a el con las manos detrás de su espalda, sin mirarlo dijo.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Naruto-.

**

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Y allí lo tienen, un pequeño salto en el tiempo y un nuevo jutsu para el niño maravilla.


	5. Un truco de la mente

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Esta historia no es mía, el autor de esta es **PUDGYPUGE**, el me dio el permiso de traducir su historia, el link a su página se encuentra en mi perfil y en mis favoritos autores.

**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Un truco de la mente**

Naruto grito mientras se daba un golpe en la cabeza sobre la mesa frente a al, su abuelo había pensado que era un buen momento para introducir a Naruto a las alegrías del papeleo, el chico quería saber acerca de las funciones de ser Hokage, antes de enfrentarse con las enormes montañas.

Sarutobi exhalo otra bocanada de humo, mientras escuchaba las maldiciones que su nieto estaba diciendo, se dirigió a el diciéndole entre dientes.

-Es todo, vámonos Naruto, hay que dar un paseo, estoy seguro de que estas cansado de clasificar documentos-.

-Hai, sensei-.

Sarutobi saludo al guardia de su puerta y salio en dirección a la calle frente a la Torre Hokage para estirar un poco el cuerpo.

-Por lo tanto, Naruto, ¿A dónde vamos ir?-.

-No se sensei, eres tu el que dijo que saliéramos-.

Sarutobi solo rió y sacudió la cabeza, era cierto, odiaba estar encerrado durante demasiado tiempo.

-Bueno, que te parece si hacemos un poco de compras, ¿eh? Tal vez podamos encontrar finalmente el arma que te guste-.

-No se sensei, nada de palos y no soy todavía lo suficientemente alto para algo grande-.

El antiguo Hokage suspiro mientras saludaba a la gente, la persona que mirara con enojo a Naruto tendría una dosis de su ira.

-Naruto… creo que ya te había dicho, que es lamentable que no puedas utilizar mi estilo, el Bojutsu, ni tampoco el estilo de Taijutsu Mono. Gai coincide que tampoco eres apto para el Goken. Pero por otra parte, eso deja varias posibilidades para ti, no tienes que elegir ninguno de nuestros estilos, puedes hacer el tuyo-.

-Si, pero… es difícil de aprender de alguien cuando estoy aprendiendo junto con ustedes, Gai-sensei y yo hemos probado diferentes estilos y ninguno me es cómodo, el aprende tanto como yo, pero se supone que yo soy el estudiante-.

-Naruto…una verdad universal es que debemos aceptar que nunca dejamos de aprender, el día que dejes de hacerlo será el día que mueras y desaparezcas. El conocimiento es como un poderoso rió, que fluye siempre y que nunca deja de hacerlo, puedes beber de el, pero la verdadera emoción esta cuando te sumerges en el y te dejas guiar a territorios desconocidos-.

-Sensei, estas predicando una vez mas…-.

Sarutobi se rió mientras revolvía el cabello del niño.

-Así era yo, sin embargo, tienes que comprender que puedes aprender algo nuevo cada día, la vida es aprendizaje y nunca debes dejar de aprender-.

Naruto dejo de pensar en eso a medida que se acercaron a la tienda de armas, Sarutobi quería venir aquí para caminar entre las armas, probarlas personalmente y decidir que le serviría, el veía los kunais y otras cosas. No le había permitido usar a Naruto algo más contundente que kunai de práctica y el chico había demostrado ser un experto en las armas arrojadizas, pero todavía era necesario que tuviera un arma cuerpo a cuerpo para los enfrentamientos personales.

Ellos entraron dentro y Sarutobi camino hasta la parte trasera a saludar al propietario, no observo las armas, ya que le desagradaban, porque eran muy pobres en comparación con Enma, su invocación personal. Sarutobi agarro una pesada oaken personal de un muro y lo agito en el aire antes de devolverla a su lugar. Una de las razones por las que le gustaba esta tienda era porque había grandes espacios entre las armas y el techo era alto, lo que le permitía probar al comprador el arma a su elección.

Naruto vago por toda el área, tocando las armas con sus manos antes de sacudir la cabeza y buscar algo más… puntiagudo. El agarro una espada, pero rápidamente la dejo de nuevo, no era muy grande y tampoco era lo suficientemente fuerte como para blandir una. En cambio, se dirigía hacia los puñales y kunai.

En algún lugar de la mente de Naruto, los cuchillos le atraían. Era como si tuviera una predisposición genética que le dijera que tenía que ir a los cuchillos. El sabia que pronto tendría que comenzar la formación con armas reales, pero eso comenzaría hasta que encontrara un arma adecuada para el. Los kunai eran utilizados por todos, shuriken también. Quería una única arma, con la cual destacar. Había varios maestros en Kenjutsu, y su abuelo era conocido por su Bojutsu. Su tío Asuma, a quien nunca antes había conocido, era un maestro con los cuchillos.

Naruto oía vagamente los murmullos de Sarutobi y el propietario del establecimiento y volvió a su investigación. Los cuchillos eran demasiado comunes o demasiado adornado, no tenían ninguna ventaja, el se alejo de ellos, se acerco a ver los cuchillos de nudillos.

El suspiro mientras alejaba sus pensamientos, los cuchillos demostraban sencillez y brutalidad, había una sutiliza que se aproximaba a la poesía. Había visto a Anko jugar con ellos con la suficiente frecuencia mientras ella esperaba en el lobby del Hokage, y sabía que eran de temer. Sin embargo, los cuchillos también tenían un inconveniente. Eran buenas armas arrojadizas, pero también eran para los encuentros de cerca y personales. Las espadas le daban un poco de distancia, los cuchillos exigían mucha proximidad para tomar una vida…

El recogió una simple daga y le comenzó a dar vueltas en su mano, como Anko le había enseñado, carecía de la práctica para lanzarlo, pero se sentía agradable tenerlo en su mano, lo coloco de nuevo en su lugar mientras agitaba la cabeza. Todavía no había podido encontrar nada adecuado para el…

Sarutobi había visto todo mientras hablaba con el propietario. Ellos habían estado observando como Naruto hurgaba a través de todas las armas. La mayoría de los niños de su edad pensaban que una espada era realmente "cool", sin embargo, Naruto las veía con desprecio.

-Hokage-sama, tal vez Naruto no esta listo todavía. He oído hablar de su régimen de entrenamiento con usted y Gai-san, el tiene muchas responsabilidades, además de que ha comenzado a ayudarle con el papeleo-.

-Lo se, y el es de gran ayuda, aunque tengo que arreglar algunos papeles que el pone en el lugar equivocado, el tiene sus propias ideas acerca de lo que es importante y que no. Ya sabes, su sexto cumpleaños llegara en unos días-.

-Ah, por supuesto, el día del festival, ¿asistirá?-.

Sarutobi entrecerró los ojos mientras exhalaba una bocanada de humo.

-Voy a dar mi discurso anual, pero después me iré a mi casa. Tenemos prevista una fiesta para Naruto y sus amigos, la celebración del festival es para los civiles de todas formas, los clanes asistirán a la fiesta de Naruto, es una ocasión para que ellos se pongan al día y ver a los niños ser niños. Además Eri, hace unos pasteles deliciosos…-.

El propietario de la tienda se rió mientras se recargaba sobre el mostrador, mientras se imaginaba al Hokage arrodillarse por la cocina de su nuera. Sarutobi se rió entre dientes junto con el hombre, mientras le daba unas señas a Naruto para que se acercara.

-¿encontraste algo que te gustara?-.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, Sarutobi suspiro resignado.

-No te preocupes, un día encontraras el arma que deseas y entrenaras todo el tiempo con ella, no puedes hacerlo todo a la vez-.

Naruto asintió mientras se despedía del propietario de la tienda. Mientras caminaban de regreso a la Torre, Sarutobi sonrío hacia el.

-¿Qué te parece si almorzamos antes de regresar a nuestro trabajo?-.

El rubio asintió enérgicamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi sonrío al ver como Naruto y sus amigos jugaban en el patio. Kiba y Naruto tenían demasiada energía y lo estaban mostrando en su juego de etiqueta. Shino y Hinata trataron de hacer todo lo posible por seguirles el ritmo. Shikamaru y Choji estaban acostados en el piso, eran demasiado perezosos para hacer cualquier cosa. El Sandaime miro a los adultos dirigiéndoles una sonrisa al ver su evidente comodidad, se estaban divirtiendo tanto como los niños. Se noto la ausencia de Ino, aunque Inoichi considero oportuno el asistir.

Sarutobi seguía leyendo las notas acerca de los Uzumaki, así como también acerca del padre de Naruto, este había sido la fuerza bruta en el campo de batalla, la última línea de combate. Con unos pocos kunai especiales lanzados al campo de batalla podía diezmar un ejército el solo. Poco se sabe acerca de sus habilidades, aunque a partir de lo que había leído hasta ahora, se imagino que era un asesino al igual que su esposa, aunque no podía estar seguro de ello.

Naruto escucho reír a alguien y giro su cabeza para ver a Kiba caminando de un lado para otro en el patio, con una mano en su nariz, al parecer se había estrellado contra un árbol y ahora todo el mundo se estaba burlando de el, corrió hacia Tsume, esta le dio un abrazo y le dijo que era un buen muchacho, y lo envío a jugar de nuevo. Sarutobi sacudió la cabeza y suspiro. En poco tiempo ya no podrían jugar más y serian enviados a misiones en honor a la aldea.

El se puso serio cuando leyó un extracto del pergamino que había encontrado recientemente. No lo había notado o lo paso por alto en otro momento, pero capturo su atención en este momento.

"Los que nacen con el defecto pueden permitir que la naturaleza les guíe".

No sabia que significaba, ellos eran los asesinos del mas alto nivel y ahora… ugh, era demasiado frustrante. Dejo el pergamino en el escritorio y observo como los niños jugaban un poco mas, antes de que el sintiera una presencia a su lado.

-Hokage-sama-.

-Ah, Gai, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?-.

-Yo quería venir y desearle a Naruto-kun un feliz cumpleaños, no es que a menudo reciba un día como este más-.

-Estoy de acuerdo, dentro de poco estará mas ocupado, ¿Cómo va su entrenamiento?-.

-Muy bien, el no es un maestro, pero no será impotente cuando se trate de taijutsu, también me mostró su Tsuchi Bunshin (Clon de Barro) el otro día, es muy competente en eso-.

-Si, estoy muy orgulloso de el por aprenderlo de forma tan rápida y mejorarlo, el ha llegado lejos en estos dos años-.

-Si, discúlpeme Hokage-sama, voy a darle a Naruto-kun su regalo antes de que tenga que irme-.

Sarutobi asintió mientras aspiraba una bocanada de humo, pero al instante sus manos se vieron ocupadas, el parpadeo mientras un paquete fue empujado a sus brazos y se encontró viendo a una enfurecida Eri.

-Sostenlo, mientras voy a dentro y me cambio-.

-¿Qué paso?-.

-Tu nieto pensó que seria buena idea manchar mi vestido, estaré de regreso pronto-.

Sarutobi se rió entre dientes mientras colocaba a Konohamaru en sus rodillas, el niño chillo con deleite.

-No deberías haber hecho eso Konohamaru, ahora tu madre esta molesta contigo-.

Konohamaru solo se rió.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los cuatro niños yacían en el suelo jadeantes por haber echo mucho esfuerzo al tratar de capturar al otro. Kiba y Naruto finalmente se rindieron y pidieron una tregua para relajarse. Shikamaru y Choji deambularon un poco más, antes de sentarse en un círculo y comenzar a platicar.

-Mama me dijo que podría tener mi ninken en un par de años, ¡pero yo quiero uno ahora! Ella no me entiende-.

-Umm... Kiba-kun… tal vez es que no estas listo todavía-.

Kiba le dio una mirada molesta a Hinata, Naruto sonrío mostrando sus colmillos ante lo que hizo su amigo.

-Tal vez no estés listo Kiba, pero no te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento estoy seguro que será realmente cool-.

Shino acomodo sus lentes en su nariz y asintió.

-Si, Kiba, pero tener un compañero es una gran responsabilidad, mis insectos kikaichu requieren de constante observación y padre me ha dicho que todos requieren atención, así mientras mas grande se hace la colonia, mas atención requerirá-.

Kiba bajo la cabeza y suspiro, odiaba la palabra "responsabilidad". Antes de que pudieran iniciar otra conversación, el grupo escucho unos pasos detrás de ellos, se voltearon para ver a un hombre musculoso vestido con spandex verde, Naruto salto a su encuentro.

-¡Gai-sensei!-.

-¡YOSH! ¡HOLA NARUTO-KUN! ¡Espero que estés teniendo un cumpleaños muy joven!-.

Un grito colectivo proveniente de varios adultos hizo que el se callara y frotara su cabeza avergonzadamente, luego se dirigió al grupo de niños y aun sonriente jinchuuriki. Se arrodillo en frente de Naruto y le dio un pergamino de su cinturón. Naruto inclino su cabeza a un lado mientras señalaba al pergamino.

-¿Qué es eso sensei?-.

-Esto, Naruto-kun, es un sistema de sellos en un pergamino, dentro de el sello esta tu regalo de cumpleaños, dime, ¿has comenzado a estudiar fuijutsu?-.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y Gai suspiro.

-Entonces te diré que los estudies, no hay muchos maestros en fuijutsu y es una habilidad muy necesaria en este mundo, te mostrare como utilizarlos para que después puedes usarlos en tus estudios, ¿ok?-.

Naruto asintió y todos los niños vieron como Gai utilizo chakra para desellar el pergamino, frente a los niños aparecieron dos libros y dos bolsas llenas de lo que parecían piezas de juego, y ¿un tablero doble? Naruto miro a su maestro, como preguntando que era aquello.

-Esto es un tablero de shougi, este juego ha sido venerado a través de los tiempos, también sirven de ayuda para afinar la conciencia y la estrategia en el campo de batalla, quiero que aprendas a jugar y cuando lo hagas jugare contra ti, una mente sana es tan esencial como un cuerpo sano Naruto-kun, nunca dejes que tu mente se pierda-.

Naruto abrazo a su sensei del cuello y le dio las gracias por el regalo, mientras los demás veían extrañamente a Shikamaru. El estaba hurgando en el tablero, como si fuera el suyo propio, una vez que Gai se fue, Shikamaru le hablo a Naruto.

-¿vas a aprender a jugar?-.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y sonrío.

-Tengo la intención, si Gai-sensei dice que me ayudara, entonces lo voy a hacer-.

Shikamaru sonrío mientras acomodaba el tablero frente a Naruto.

-Te voy a mostrar como jugar, me encantaría tener a alguien con quien jugar a parte de mi papa-.

-¿sabes como jugar con esto?-.

Shikamaru asintió enérgicamente mientras analizaba el libro de instrucciones.

-Son libros básicos de estrategia, tendrás que leerlos si quieres aprender a jugar, vamos, te enseñare como se mueven las piezas-.

-¡Ok!-.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El resto de la fiesta de Naruto fue la típica de cualquier chico de su edad, tenían pastel, juegos y luego le toco abrir los regalos. La mayoría eran los típicos para un niño de la edad de Naruto, unos juegos, algo de ropa… Hinata le dio un collar con la imagen de un zorro persiguiendo su cola, el la abrazo y la dio las gracias, ella sonrío tímidamente. Los adultos le felicitaron y le dieron palmaditas en la cabeza o en la espalda. Por ultimo, llego su abuelo, con algo detrás de su espalda.

Sarutobi había recordado que en los viajes que hacían en la aldea (o lo que ellos llamaron "salir del infierno del papeleo"), que Naruto había visto algunos sombreros, con esto el Sandaime encargo un regalo, el le sonrío a su nieto.

-Espero que estés disfrutando de tu fiesta de cumpleaños este año Naruto, hoy es un día libre para ti, mañana volverás al trabajo, como de costumbre, ahora, tengo dos regalos para ti-.

Naruto se emociono, mientras saltaba, tenia la esperanza de aprender un jutsu…

-Vas a enseñarme un nuevo jutsu…-.

-¡Si!... en nuestra próxima sesión de entrenamiento, aprenderás un jutsu de rango D, así que no esperes nada espectacular-.

La sonrisa de Naruto desapareció un poco, pero rápidamente volvió. Por lo menos estaba aprendiendo algo nuevo.

-Ahora, al igual que tus otros regalos, te mostrare el otro-.

De detrás de su espalda, Sarutobi le regalo una copia de su sombrero de Hokage, el niño rió alegremente mientras se lo ponía en la cabeza. En la parte superior estaba el kanji que se leía "Sombra de la sombra". A Naruto le encanto, Sarutobi se rió mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-No puedes tener el mío, pero puedes tener esto, espero que lo utilices todo el tiempo que estemos en la oficina-.

Naruto asintió rápidamente, causando que su sombrero se le cayera. Todos rieron por su entusiasmo.

-Ahora, ¿Por qué no compartimos helado con todos?-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto se quejo mientras separaba los documentos en diferentes filas. Odiaba esta parte del trabajo y odiaba hacerlo muchas veces. Pero el sabia que era algo que tenia que aprender a hacer, era una parte de ser Hokage. El escucho el suspiro de su sensei mientras este sellaba otro documento, Naruto acomodo los papeles en su escritorio, esto era tan ABURRIDO…

-Naruto… separa bien los documentos, cuanto antes estén separados, estarán firmados y cuando antes podemos volver a casa-.

Naruto asintió mientras recogía un documento para acomodarlo, algunos agricultores del sur de Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego) querían algunos ninjas para que mataran una manda de lobos que estaba aterrorizando a sus animales…

-Kami, ¿No saben estas personas como valerse por si mismas?-.

-¿Leíste algo de interés Naruto?-.

El rubio se dirigió a su sensei y sacudió la cabeza.

-Sensei, ¿Por qué hay tantas misiones de poco valor? ¿Matar lobos? ¿Cosechar patatas? Estas son cosas que cualquier persona puede hacer-.

-Así es, pero estas misiones se utilizan para promover el trabajo en equipo entre nuestros equipos de Genin, por eso necesito que los separes por urgencia y por dificultad-.

-Lo se, pero parece tan…-.

-¿Tonto?-.

-Bueno, no iba a decir eso, pero… si, parece estúpido-.

-Así pasa, ahora, sepáralos y vámonos a trabajar en el jutsu que te prometí-.

Naruto arreglo todo el papeleo como si estuviera poseído.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rubio se paro frente a su sensei, prácticamente mareado de la emoción, ¡Iba a aprender otro jutsu! Aunque no sabía que podría ser. Sarutobi tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, amaba tener a un estudiante dispuesto.

-El jutsu que te voy a mostrar, como ya te lo había dicho, es de rango D, pero al mismo tiempo no es útil en el campo de batalla, pero es práctico para escapar de una lucha o para transportarse de un lugar a otro-.

Naruto escucho mientras se preguntaba que podría ser, el miro como Sarutobi hizo un sello y se formo un remolino, inmediatamente después su abuelo desapareció frente a el, pero apareció a un lado en un remolino de hojas. Naruto vio como el volvió a formar un sello y reapareció de nuevo frente a el.

-Ese fue el Shunshin, se utiliza para desplazarse cortas y medianas distancias en un parpadeo. Es ideal para moverse a alta velocidad en la vida cotidiana, pero no es muy útil en el campo de batalla. Verdaderamente cualificados ninjas pueden sentir el chakra utilizado para hacer el Shunshin y pueden saber donde vas a aparecer. Este jutsu crea un pequeño vórtice donde puedes utilizar arena, hojas o cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, es un jutsu muy divertido, ahora inténtalo-.

Naruto se concentro mientras hacia el sello y moldeaba el chakra… en un parpadeo se estrello contra un árbol. Sarutobi se burlo abiertamente mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Ese fue un muy buen primer intento Naruto, pero necesitas visualizar a donde quieres ir, no puedes simplemente aparecer en algún lugar. Ahora imagina que quieres ir al techo de la casa-.

Naruto asintió mientras se volvió a concentrar, se imagino a si mismo de pie en el techo y sintió un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, después sintió como apareció en el techo, todo el proceso duro menos de un segundo. Naruto abrió los ojos para encontrar un remolino con hojas alrededor de el, desde allí saludo a su sensei, Sarutobi le sonrío y regreso el saludo.

-Eso fue muy bueno, pero necesitas tener mas practica para que te sea útil y para que te sea mas fácil de usar, trabaja en el hasta la cena, vendré a verte mas al rato-.

Naruto asintió mientras Sarutobi veía como el utilizo el jutsu para transportarse a diferentes lugares.

El viejo Hokage sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía, a la vez que se dirigía a su casa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yahiko observo como su padre le enseño a su hijo el Shunshin y casi se murió de la risa cuando el niño se estrello contra el árbol. Viendo a Naruto le hizo preguntarse acerca de su hermano, Asuma, vio como su padre entro a su estudio privado y le siguió.

Sarutobi estaba leyendo cuando vio a su hijo entrar, por lo que siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Padre, ¿has recibido alguna noticia de Asuma?-.

Sarutobi suspiro mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo, se froto la nariz.

-No, no he recibido ninguna palabra de el desde que salio a unirse a los Guardianes, no se si alguna vez podremos escuchar de el, tal vez hasta que el quiera volver a casa, deseo que vuelva-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para que el le enseñe también a Naruto?-.

El viejo Hokage vio mal a su hijo y se apoyo en su silla.

-No es solo eso, perdí a un hijo y prefiero verlo de vuelta antes de que sea asesinado, aunque nosotros no hayamos quedado en los mejores términos, quiero ver a mi hijo de vuelta en casa-.

-Perdóname padre, no quise ser grosero-.

-no hay necesidad de que te disculpes, reconozco que a veces soy duro con Naruto y que el necesita mas entrenamiento, muchos chicos mas jóvenes que el se convirtieron en prodigios al ser ninjas, tu sabes-.

-Lo se, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que es mi hijo y no quiero que su infancia se evapore-.

-también se eso, te lo prometo, tienes que confiar en que estoy haciendo lo mejor para todos, incluido Naruto, han pasado dos años desde que comenzó a aprender jutsus y hasta la fecha solo sabe cuatro, eso es lamentablemente bajo para alguien de su capacidad, voy a tener que pasar mas tiempo enseñándole Ninjutsu. también voy a tratar de encontrarle un maestro de Genjutsu, toma mucho tiempo enseñar los diferentes matices y necesidades de estos y no tengo la paciencia ni el tiempo para hacerlo, no se que mas hacer, el niño tiene un hueco abismal en la zona del Genjutsu, no puede reconocerlos la mitad del tiempo-.

Sarutobi encendió su pipa y tomo una gran bocanada, dejo que el humo llenara sus sentidos y cerro los ojos.

-¿Cómo van sus estudios?-.

Yahiko se rasco la cabeza y suspiro.

-Van bien, aunque después del pequeño show de Gai con el fuijutsu en su cumpleaños, Naruto quiere aprender acerca de eso, parece que explorare esa posibilidad, también comencé a enseñarle como jugar shougi-.

-¿Y?-.

-El esta aprendiendo… lentamente, Naruto aprende de la practica, por lo que requerirá de bastante tiempo antes de que el aprenda varias cosas y las sutilezas de ese juego, el trata de adelantarse demasiado-.

-Bueno, solo tiene seis años, el aprenderá rápido mas adelante-.

-Si, lo se, pero la cosa es… cuando el esta acorralado puede pensar de manera brillante y escapar de una forma que no había visto antes, sin embargo, viene en pequeños destellos, tal vez podemos cultivar su mente para que piense mas-.

-Tal vez-.

Se sentaron en silencio durante un rato hasta que Sarutobi le hablo.

-Yahiko, dime, ¿Qué piensas de esto?-.

El comenzó a leer y después de un rato le entrego el pergamino a su padre.

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que podría significar, ¿todavía crees que Naruto alberga algún tipo de barrera de sangre?-.

-Si, el no me ha dado mas que una sorpresa tras otra sorpresa-.

En la puerta se escucharon algunos golpes, Eri apareció detrás de ella.

-La cena esta lista, ¿alguien de ustedes puede avisarle a Naruto?-.

Sarutobi se paro mientras se quejo por un dolor en la espalda.

-Voy a buscarle, quiero ver que ha logrado con el Shunshin-.

Yahiko asintió mientras se fue detrás de su esposa, dejando que su padre hiciera su camino hacia el patio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi se quejo de si mismo mientras caminaba hacia el patio, en silencio se preguntaba si el niño había conseguido dominar el jutsu. Conociendo a Naruto, era muy probable que ya lo hubiera dominado y se estuviera transportando de un lugar a otro en todo el patio, y en estos momentos estuviera muy cansado. Abrió la puerta para ver a Naruto aparecer frente a el.

-¡Hola Jiji! Creo que ya lo domine-.

-Eso es bueno Naruto, enséñame-.

Naruto asintió mientras caminaba hacia el centro del patio, el formo el sello y desapareció en un remolino de hojas para aparecer en el techo de un edificio adyacente. Antes de que Sarutobi pudiera decir algo el desapareció y reapareció enfrente de su abuelo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eso es excelente Naruto, pero no te extralimites, su usas ese jutsu muchas veces en sucesión puede tener efectos nocivos para el cuerpo-.

-Ok Jiji, voy a tener cuidado, ¿puedo utilizar este jutsu para transportarnos de aquí a la oficina a partir de ahora?-.

-No creo que puedas hacerlo-.

-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Usar mas chakra en el jutsu?-.

-En teoría si, pero no estoy seguro en la realidad, ¿déjame ver si es posible antes de que lo intentes, ok?-.

-Ok Jiji-.

-Bien, ahora ven, la cena esta lista-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varias semanas mas tarde, Naruto se encuentra en la oficina de nuevo, clasificando documentos mientras Sarutobi estaba escuchando sus quejas una, y otra vez. Naruto era rápido al clasificar los documentos y apilarlos para que el pudiera sellarlos, Sarutobi sonrío a su nieto discretamente.

El sombrero se ha convertido en un accesorio permanente en la cabeza del niño y nunca le dejo de sorprender el hecho de que se parecía tanto a Minato, especialmente cuando le insistió en que usara túnicas. El rubio protesto que odiaba usar túnicas y que quería seguir utilizando sus pantalones y camisetas, pero un llamado de atención de su abuelo le hizo callar.

-En esta oficina vas a parecer respetable y digno, este asunto no esta para negociación, ¿quedo claro?-.

-Si, sensei-.

El trato de sonar firme y duro, ya que Naruto a veces era espeso y no quería hacer nada. Pero con unas palabras el podía hacer que el rubio hiciera lo que el quería. Ahora miro como Naruto acomodaba más papeles y los apilaba. No podía pedir mejor ayuda que el… aunque, era libre de hacer mas cosas, hasta entrenarlo.

Sarutobi recordó que había dejado un documento de importancia dentro de su estudio y era necesario que lo firmara ese mismo día, no podía salir… pero podía enviar a Naruto. El niño estaría agradecido por la oportunidad de salir unos minutos.

-Naruto, necesito que hagas un recado-.

El rubio acomodo mas papeles en su escritorio mientras le escuchaba, Sarutobi sonrío, el niño aprendió a ser muchas tareas a la vez, una habilidad avanzada que funcionaria cuando fuera Hokage.

-¿Si, sensei? ¿Qué necesitas que haga?-.

-Se me olvido un documento importante en la casa, ¿podrías ir por el, por favor?-.

Naruto se quejo un poco mientras se levantaba de su escritorio, estaba a punto de terminar y ya iba a ser el almuerzo, sin pensarlo formo el sello del Shunshin y desapareció, dejando a Sarutobi sorprendido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto apareció en el estudio de su abuelo y rápidamente barrio el lugar, una vez que adquirió el documento volvió a hacer el sello y desapareció.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi había estado contando el tiempo que le tomaría a Naruto volver, caminar le tomaría a un niño de cinco años quince minutos, Naruto estaba de vuelta en tres. El viejo Hokage tomo el documento que le ofreció su aprendiz, el rubio volvió a clasificar documentos como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¡Un niño no debería poder hacer el Shunshin y abarcar tanta distancia! La mayoría de los adultos solo podían trasportarse un par de cientos de metros si estuvieran en perfectas condiciones y tuvieran un gran control de chakra.

-Naruto… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-.

El no le miro, sino que le contesto mientras seguía clasificando.

-Use el Shunshin para entrar en el estudio-.

-¿Cómo?-.

El muchacho le miro exasperado.

-Sensei, lo hice como me dijiste, utilice el sello, moldee chakra y aplique el control, mientras pensaba donde quería aparecer-.

-Naruto, ¿sabes que tan lejos esta la casa de aquí?-.

-No, ¿Por qué?-.

-Naruto, la casa esta a más de una milla de distancia, no deberías haber sido capaz de hacer eso, especialmente si estabas distraído-.

-Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo-.

-No, no es eso, es solo que me sorprendiste…-.

"-… una vez mas-" acabo pensando.

Naruto asintió y volvió a su papeleo, Sarutobi mantuvo un ojo sobre el y casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando fue testigo de lo que el considero un milagro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto no estaba prestando atención, y quiso buscar un clip sobre la mesa, pero no pudo encontrar uno, también se pregunto porque su mano se sentía extraña, el giro la cabeza para ver cual era el problema y vio que su mano estaba hundida en el escritorio. El hizo un esfuerzo para separarse utilizando su otra mano.

Sarutobi vio esto con la esquina de sus ojos, vio como el niño golpeo su mano con su puño, asegurándose de que fuera sólido. El no dijo nada, sin embargo, solo observo.

Naruto, convencido de que su mano estaba bien y de que el no estaba loco, hizo caso omiso de esto y continuo con el papeleo. Su mente estaba comenzando a jugarle trucos sucios, solo para asegurarse, toco con su mano la mesa y encontró que la superficie era sólida y lisa, suspirando regreso a su trabajo de clasificación.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Sarutobi casi le daba un ataque al corazón, había visto como la mano de su nieto se metió dentro del escritorio, si eso era lo que el pensaba que era, el muchacho tenia tanto potencial que no era gracioso. El no dijo nada sobre eso y regreso a su escritura, pero cada cierto tiempo veía a Naruto, solo para encontrar que nada había cambiado.

El niño debió haber pensando que lo que paso debió haber sido un truco de su mente, pero Sarutobi sabia que no había sido eso, la mano del niño literalmente se había fundido con el escritorio, se fusiono frente a sus ojos.

Tenía una joya en su oficina y ahora tenia la firme intención de pulirla hasta que fuera muy brillante, regreso a su papeleo con una sonrisa, necesitaba salir de esta oficina tan pronto como fuera posible.

El y Naruto tenían trabajo que hacer.


	6. Barrera de sangre

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Esta historia no es mía, el autor de esta es **PUDGYPUGE**, el me dio el permiso de traducir su historia, el link a su página se encuentra en mi perfil y en mis favoritos autores.

**

* * *

Capitulo 6: Barrera de sangre**

Han pasado cinco meses después del séptimo cumpleaños de Naruto y el había desarrollado el Shunshin para poder teleportarse a si mismo como a su abuelo al trabajo. Sin embargo, utilizaba una considerable parte del chakra de Sarutobi, esta era una de las limitaciones que había encontrado, no le molestaba mucho, el sabia que su abuelo pensaba que era muy impresionante.

Había estado trabajando mucho su mente en los últimos meses y habitualmente dedicaba unas pocas horas cada semana a jugar shougi en contra de Shikamaru y Gai, Yahiko le ponía a jugar rompecabezas. Antes de irse a la cama por lo general trataban de resolver algunos rompecabezas. Su padre le dijo que mantenía su mente fuerte. Naruto sabia que esto solo le ayudaba a dormir.

El nunca volvió a tener alucinaciones nunca más. El pensó que solo había sido un truco de su mente cuando vio que su mano se fusiono con el escritorio. Sin embargo, algo en su mente le decía que había sido real. El vio como su mano se hundió en el escritorio, si solo existiera una manera de estar seguro.

Actualmente, Naruto se encontraba caminando hacia el distrito Aburame para ver a Shino, con una mariposa extraña que había capturado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hola Naruto, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi-.

-Oye Shino, Jiji me mantiene ocupado, por lo que no puedo divertirme mucho, coji esta mariposa y quería saber si ustedes ya la tenían-.

Shino miro la mano de Naruto mientras acomodaba sus lentes oscuros.

-Creo que ya tenemos esa especia, pero siempre es bienvenido tener una mas, ven, buscaremos a padre, tal vez el sepa donde podemos guardarla-.

Naruto asintió mientras caminaba junto a su amigo, Shino nunca hablaba mucho en una conversación, el decía lo que tenia que decir y luego guardaba silencio. Pero Naruto era capaz de hacer que el hablara mas, de alguna manera. Principalmente por que el no tenia miedo de los insectos que tenia Shino.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo va tu colonia?-.

-Ellos se encuentran actualmente en un nivel óptimo de eficiencia, he comenzado a conversar con ellos y he estado haciendo muchos avances para facilitar el que podamos trabajar juntos-.

Naruto miro a su amigo y suspiro, si sus otros amigos (a excepción de Shikamaru) los estuvieran acompañando se habrían perdido en la conversación, Shino pensaba muy lógicamente y aplicaba esto a una conversación.

-Shino, realmente necesitas aprender a usar palabras más comunes cuando hablas con los demás, si nuestros amigos estuvieran aquí, no te habrían entendido nada-.

Shino le miro mientras se acomodaba los lentes de nuevo, se trataba de un hábito que había aprendido de su padre a lo largo de los años cuando estaba molesto o quería explicar algo.

-Pero tú me entendiste, no hay ninguna razón lógica para cambiar mi forma de hablar contigo según los patrones de conversación que llevamos-.

-Tranquilízate Shino, solo actúa como un niño de siete años de vez en cuando, hablas como un adulto todo el tiempo-.

Siguieron caminando un poco más y Shino hablo de nuevo.

-Mi familia cree en la lógica sobre todas las cosas Naruto, por lo tanto voy a hablar lógicamente y tan maduramente como corresponde a un Aburame, no puedo dejar de sorprenderme que te dignas a hablar como un matón común, cuando tu crianza te dice que hables de otra forma-.

Naruto frunció el ceño cómicamente mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

-Yo no soy un matón, elijo mis palabras en términos de lo profano o común para hacerme entender a todo el mundo-.

-Ahora estas hablando como un Aburame-.

-Solo porque tengo el nivel intelectual para seguirles la conversación, eres un elitista-.

-No soy un elitista, hablo con mas estilo que el resto de ustedes, no es mi culpa que tu tengas un nivel superior de conocimientos-.

Naruto suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

-Por lo menos no eres un idiota bastardo como el Uchiha, ¿Cuál era su nombre?-.

-Creo que su nombre es Sasuke-.

-¡Si! El es un idiota, yo me presente a el y el me llamo demonio antes de irse, dice que su padre le dijo que yo era un demonio-.

-… eso es ilógico, mis kikaichi son sensibles al chakra y no han detectado nada demoniaco en ti, solo que tiene niveles muy altos de chakra para un chico de nuestra edad-.

Naruto sonrío mientras llegaban a donde se encontraba Shibi.

-Si, soy muy impresionante-.

Shino toco a la puerta donde estaba su padre, esperando respuesta para poder pasar.

-Ellos también me dicen que hueles a zorro, pero no me dicen porque-.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-Kiba también me dice eso, nadie me puede dar una respuesta del porque huelo así-.

Shino asintió mientras abría la puerta.

-Hola hijo, Naruto-san, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?-.

-Padre, Naruto nos ha traído una mariposa, creo que ya tenemos una en cautiverio, pero siempre es bueno tener mas, ¿hay algún lugar donde la posamos poner?-.

Shibi miro a la mariposa que traía Naruto y asintió.

-Si, creo que tu tía tiene algo de espacio, lo siento Naruto-san, pero tengo que enseñarle algunas cosas a Shino hoy, no puedo permitir que juegues hoy con el-.

No estaba claro si Shino frunció el ceño, pero al parecer se escucho un leve zumbido de sus insectos, Naruto sonrío y se inclino.

-Esta bien, de todas formas estaba haciendo mi camino para ir a ver a Gai-sensei para otra lección de taijutsu, solo me desvíe porque capture la mariposa, pido disculpas si interrumpí algo-.

Shibi arqueo una ceja ligeramente mientras acomoda sus gafas en su nariz.

-Esta bien, no interrumpiste nada, buena suerte con tu experiencia Naruto-san-.

Naruto asintió y se alejo de allí, cerrando la puerta detrás de el, Shibi miro a Shino mientras tocaba sus hombros,

-Me alegro de que te identifiques con el Shino, el es una buena influencia para ti y viceversa-.

-¿No entiendo padre?-.

-Tu influencias a Naruto para que actúe racionalmente y su carácter no salga a relucir, ejemplo de esto es Kiba, además, es alguien con el que te puedes identificar y pasar tiempo como un amigo, es beneficioso para los dos-.

Shibi se puso de pie, mientras salía de la habitación.

-Vamos Shino, quiero ver el progreso de tu colonia-.

-¡HOLA NARUTO-KUN! ¿Tus llamas de juventud están dispuestas a quemarte vivo hoy?-.

-Uh, seguro Gai-sensei, ¿vamos a probar un nuevo estilo hoy?-.

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun, pero tienes razón, hoy vamos a intentar un nuevo estilo, espero que este se ajuste a ti, pero tendremos que verlo, ¿has logrado derrotar a Shikamaru?-.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, un día le derrotaras, Shikamaru es un genio dormido que no se debe tomar a la ligera. Cuando finalmente le derrotes, el intentara mas y redoblara sus esfuerzos para que no le vuelvas a derrotar, por lo que nunca puedes dejar de esforzarte, ¡Debes hacer que tus llamas de juventud ardan como el sol! YOSH…-.

-¡Gai-sensei! ¿Podemos por favor empezar la lección?-.

Gai suspiro, y se puso recto.

-Si, supongo que podemos. Es necesario que dejes florecer tu libertad a veces Naruto-kun, no seas tan serio. No es bueno para un niño en crecimiento estar tan tenso-.

-A Jiji no le gusta cuando hago eso Gai-sensei, quiere que me mantenga quieto-.

Gai coloco un pulgar en su barbilla y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera pensando. El de repente hizo su pose de buen tipo y dejo que sus dientes brillaran.

-¡YOSH! ¡Si no puedes demostrar tus llamas de juventud yo gritare por ambos!-.

-Gai-sensei, no creo que deba hacer eso, la gente se vuelve loca cuando habla muy alto, ¿lo recuerda?-.

-así, eso es correcto. Bueno, vamos a dejar que nuestras llamas se tranquilicen pos un momento y vamos a continuar con el entrenamiento, ¡He encontrado un estilo llamado Kalaripayit!-, un estilo que promueve el ataque y eleva la intensidad de los golpes con la lucha continúa, es muy antiguo y muy completo-.

Gai adopto una posición un poco familiar y Naruto le imito.

-Solo tienes que seguir mis movimientos a través de la kata. Después de un par de horas te acostumbraras a ella, luego intentaremos aplicar lo que hemos aprendido-.

Naruto asintió y siguió el ritmo, dejando que sus brazos fluyeran hacia delante y hacia atrás y colocando los pies con cuidado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un par de horas mas tarde, Naruto se movía lentamente a través de la aplicación practica su Tsuchi Bunshin, cuando Gai le dijo que se detuviera.

-Me gustaría practicar contigo Naruto-kun, empezaremos lenta y progresivamente e iremos aumentando el ritmo. Después de eso terminamos, vamos a detenernos cuando vayamos a la mitad de la velocidad, ¿listo?-.

-Listo sensei-.

Gai se movió lentamente y los dos comenzaron a intercambiar una serie de golpes y patadas, y a aumentar el ritmo, a medida que se hizo mas cómodo el estilo, comenzaron a acelerar la potencia de los puños, estos hacían eco cuando golpeaban la carne. No estaban aplicando demasiada fuerza, pero los golpes todavía les dolían.

Ellos estaban disfrutando enormemente y con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en algo que no era un ejercicio de práctica, algo parecido a un mástil. Gai en un momento de pura emoción pateo a Naruto un poco más fuerte de lo normal, lo que ocasiono que el niño se dirigiera a estrellarse en un árbol. El sabía que no podía atraparlo antes de que se golpeara con el árbol.

Naruto sabia que el ejercicio estaba haciendo acalorado, pero no espero que su sensei le pateara tan fuerte, el estaba girando de manera que su cara iba a impactar contra el árbol y trato de proteger su rostro, cuando no sintió el golpe en el árbol abrió los ojos para encontrarse a si mismo en un mundo totalmente diferente.

La mandíbula de Gai se abrió mucho y sus manos se colocaron en su pelo, su estudiante acababa de… desaparecer. Cuando el niño golpeo el árbol, el solo… desapareció. Gai dejo salir un fuerte grito y corrió hacia el árbol, buscando frenéticamente en todo el lugar alrededor de este.

Naruto miro un mundo en blanco y negro, su sensei estaba en torno al árbol, no podía averiguar la razón de porque lo podía ver como si estuviera dentro de algo, se grito hacia abajo para ver su brazo y encontró que el podía ver su cuerpo difuminado, pero no podía ver el color, esto era alarmante…

-¿Gai-sensei?-.

Gai escucho la voz y dejo de correr.

-¿Naruto? ¿Dónde estas?-.

-No lo se, sin embargo estas justo enfrente de mi, espera, déjame intentar algo-.

Gai estaba allí y vio con fascinación como Naruto saco su mano del árbol, luego siguió la parte superior de su torso. Le comenzó a dar un ataque al corazón, cuando una gran parte de Naruto salio del árbol y finalmente, de nuevo se puso de pie.

-¿Naruto, que acaba de pasar? ¿Qué hiciste?-.

El rubio se sorprendió de la seriedad de su sensei y retrocedió un poco, hasta recargarse en el árbol.

-Yo… yo no lo se, me dirigía al árbol y pensé en cuanto me iba a doler y cerré los ojos, cuando los abrió todo era blanco y negro. Podía oírte y podía sentir las vibraciones cuando tocabas el árbol, pero todo estaba en blanco y negro, mi cuerpo era solo un esbozo de lo que era antes, pero no me dolía nada, me sentía tranquilo… y en paz-.

Gai se puso recto y agarro el hombro de Naruto.

-Naruto, vamos con el Hokage, el necesita escuchar esto-.

-Si… si, Gai-sensei-.

Naruto formo el sello necesario y desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi estaba tratando de relajarse, en uno de esos raros momentos de paz y tranquilidad. Tenía la puerta cerrada, las ventanas cerradas, y todo el papeleo había sido firmado, o al menos, la mayor parte de este. El acababa de abrir su libro favorito de color naranja, estaba a punto de comenzar a leer el tercer capitulo cuando sintió el indicador de un Shunshin, por lo que rápidamente guardo su libro. Cuando vio las dos personas que surgieron del torbellino el suspiro, mientras colocaba sus manos frente a el.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué diablos han explotado, destruido, o roto esta vez?-.

-Hokage-sama-.

La voz grave de Gai lo sorprendió, Sarutobi a veces lo había escuchado cuando el hablaba cosas serias, inmediatamente se puso recto y espero el bombazo.

-Infórmame Gai-.

-Si, Hokage-sama, nosotros estábamos teniendo un mástil, probando un nuevo estilo de taijutsu, cuando accidentalmente patee a Naruto muy fuerte. El voló hacia el árbol… y desapareció en el-.

Sarutobi se sorprendió, pero se mantuvo en calma, esto iba a ocurrir un día, mejor delante de Gai que de alguien más.

-Explica-.

Naruto dio un paso adelante y le dijo a Sarutobi todo lo que le había dicho a Gai cuando estaba dentro del árbol, el viejo suspiro mientras sacaba su pipa.

-Esperen un momento-.

Ellos vieron como prendió su pipa y respiro el humo, abrió los ojos de nuevo para ver a las dos personas frente a el y asintió.

-Los dos, vengan conmigo, tenemos que discutir algo-.

Caminaron hacia la puerta y Sarutobi se dirigió a la secretaria.

-Voy a estar fuera el resto del día, tengo una emergencia, todas las reuniones quedan anuladas-.

-Hokage-sama, ¿Qué pasara con la reunión que tiene con el Consejo?-.

-Diles que no estoy a su entera disposición, que lo resuelvan ellos, ellos entenderán, dígales que es sobre el futuro de la aldea, eso es todo. Después de que hagas eso tienes el resto del día libre-.

-Si… si Hokage-sama-.

El asintió mientras siguió su camino, con Naruto y Gai siguiéndolo en silencio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi estaba en el centro de su patio, sus túnicas estaban ondeando un poco con la brisa que se sentía, mientras su estudiante y Gai se paraban frente a el. El se volteo al árbol en el que supuestamente Naruto había desaparecido y dijo.

-Enséñame-.

Naruto miro hacia abajo, un poco nervioso.

-… yo no se si pueda sensei, es de estimular en el momento-.

Sarutobi se arrodillo frente a su nieto mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Naruto, si hiciste lo que creo que hiciste, no se trata de un milagro, ahora, por favor, muéstrame lo que hiciste-.

El niño asintió y se acerco al árbol lentamente, cuando se todo el árbol suspiro de alivio al ver que sus dedos no se hundieron en la corteza de este, sus senseis, sin embargo, no estaban felices.

-Naruto, quiero ver lo que hiciste, concéntrate en entrar en el árbol, tienes que querer entrar en el árbol, dijiste que se sentía en paz allí, ¿verdad? ¿Qué no te harían daño?-.

-Pero sensei…-.

La expresión de Sarutobi no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Naruto, esto es serio, tal vez albergas un poder que ha estado oculto durante generaciones, tenemos que saber si se manifestó o no, ahora… hazlo-.

-Si… si, sensei-.

Naruto se puso serio, había sido ordenado a hacerlo, y odiaba que le ordenaran, pero nunca desobedecería a sus senseis. El se acerco al árbol, como la vez anterior y dejo salir un suspiro mientras se concentraba y cerraba los ojos.

"-Quiero entrar en el árbol, quiero entrar en el árbol, por favor, déjame conseguirlo-" pensó.

Sarutobi y Gai abrieron los ojos de sorpresa al ver como Naruto comenzó a derretir primeramente sus manos en el árbol, luego el brazo, hasta que todo su cuerpo desapareció. Sarutobi dio un paso adelante mientras tocaba el árbol donde su nieto había desparecido.

-¿Naruto? ¿Me oyes?-.

Una voz le contesto.

-Si sensei, te oído, sabes, te ves mas viejo en blanco y negro, cada arruga se ve perfectamente-.

Sarutobi sonrío mientras golpeaba el árbol.

-Eso no te hizo daño, ¿verdad?-.

-No, solo sentí las vibraciones a través de mi cuerpo, quiero probar algo, voy a tratar de moverme-.

Sarutobi se hizo para atrás mientras Gai veía todo esto como una maravilla. El nunca había conocido que algo como esto fuera posible. Claro estaba, que algunos ninja podían desplazarse bajo tierra con chakra, pero poder hacerlos sin un pensamiento consciente… era desconocido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto se pregunto a si mismo como es que tenia esta capacidad, su abuelo le había enseñado a analizar las cosas cuando se encontraba con algo nuevo y actualmente estaba en este mundo en blanco y negro.

Su ropa, o cualquier otra cosa suya, estaba con el. Miro sus manos y trato de moverlas en todos los ángulos posibles antes de sonreír. Había oído de su abuelo que había ciertos jutsus Doton que le permitían a una persona desplazarse por el suelo usando chakra. Después de todo, un ninja no podía desmaterializarse, ¿verdad? Eso significaba que no tenían cuerpo, en cambio, eran fantasmas.

Había escuchado que Hatake Kakashi era un ANBU y que le gustaba utilizar técnicas similares para confundir a sus enemigos. Una idea le llego a la mente y le hablo a su abuelo.

-¡Hey Jiji! ¿Puedes sentir mi chakra?-.

Sarutobi escucho la voz de Naruto y se concentro, no podía detectar nada.

-No, no puedo, es casi como si fueras parte del árbol-.

Naruto surgió de una rama del árbol, su cara era visible.

-Esto, esta muy bien, pero, ¿Cómo es que tengo esto? Tú, ni mama ni papa pueden hacer esto-.

Sarutobi hizo un gesto de dolor que fue visto por Naruto, Gai miro a otro lado, ambos escondían algo… de nuevo, su abuelo le dijo lentamente.

-Naruto… eso es algo que se debatirá en un futuro próximo, pero no ahora. Todavía no estas listo para escuchar ese tipo de cosas, por favor, confía en mí-.

El niño gimió, pero asintió ante ese comentario. No era la primera vez que los secretos se le escondían, su rostro se fundió de nuevo en el árbol y Sarutobi, junto con Gai intentaron sentir su chakra.

Naruto se deslizo a través del árbol hasta el suelo a un ritmo lento, quería ver si el árbol era la única cosa con la cual podía fundirse. Cuando se acerco al suelo, sintió una ligera resistencia antes de que su cuerpo se adaptara a la nueva sustancia y continuo con su camino, se deslizo por debajo de sus sensei antes de salir detrás de ellos.

Sarutobi y Gai se concentraron en el árbol y no prestaron atención a lo que estaba detrás de ellos, cuando sintieron el chakra de Naruto era demasiado tarde, el rubio tenia dos kunais en sus rostros.

-En este momento estarían muertos si no me hubieran estado buscando-.

Gai sonrío ampliamente y Sarutobi solo un poco. Esta era la técnica con mayor sigilo que hubieran visto. Antes de que Naruto se fundiera de nuevo, Sarutobi le dijo que fueran al estudio. Estudiante y sensei hicieron lo que se les dijo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi les hizo una seña para que tomaran asiento, el se sentó delante de ellos. El pensó que pensó que esto podría tomar un tiempo, y tuvo razón, ya que varias veces le interrumpió un Naruto emocionado, por lo que puso un poco mas de tabaco en su pipa. Después de dejar que el humo llenara sus sentidos les miro.

-Naruto, Gai, lo que vieron será un secreto de Clase S, ninguno de ustedes va a hablar de ello con nadie, hasta que yo considere lo contrario. Naruto, tiene una barrera se sangre muy inusual y muy codiciada, tienes la capacidad de fundirte con cualquier sustancia que desees, por lo tanto, es la razón por la que se le conoce como "La Fusión". No quiero que andes presumiéndola, ¿soy claro?-.

Naruto asintió mientras contestaba.

-Si sensei, pero, ¿Cómo sabes que solo yo la tengo, alguien mas en la familia la puede tener? No es algo que aparecer así de la nada-.

Sarutobi suspiro y decidió calmar la situación, no quería explicarle a un niño de siete años eso, en un par de años si, pero no ahora, una revelación a la vez.

-Naruto, como te he dicho antes, voy a decírtelo a su debido tiempo, ahora, vamos a realizar varios experimentos, quiero que tomes este libro y trata de fundirte en el-.

Naruto tomo el grueso libro y comenzó a fundir su brazo en el, deteniéndose en el codo. El miro al libro quisquillosamente y trato de obligar a que más de su brazo se fundiera, pero no sirvió de nada, Sarutobi asintió y le quito el libro, el brazo del rubio fue corpóreo de nuevo.

-Parece que el objeto tiene que ser capaz de mantener tu masa completamente para que puedas fundirte con el, eso es una muy ventajosa habilidad, podrías evitar ataques y jutsus muy fácilmente si te aplicas correctamente. Ahora, vamos a hablar un poco acerca de tu entrenamiento a partir de aquí en adelante, vamos a tener que cambiar las cosas ligeramente de modo que puedas mejorar tus habilidades con tu barrera de dos personas frente a el asintieron y Sarutobi miro a Gai.

-¿hay algo que quieres añadir Gai?-.

-Si Hokage-sama, espero que Naruto-kun entrene el doble de duro, ya que tiene una ventaja sobre todos los demás ninjas, no quiero que abuse de ella, no debe convertirse en alguien como los Hyuuga o los Uchiha, no debe permitir que su barrera de sangre le haga un ninja-.

Sarutobi asintió y aplaudió ligeramente.

-Muy bien Gai, estoy de acuerdo con eso, Naruto no debe confiar solo en su barrera de sangre únicamente porque la tiene. Eso solo limitara su crecimiento. En cambio, úsala para definir un combate. Presumirla solo te traerá la ruina, ya que todo el mundo sabrá que esperar de ti, no tengas miedo en demostrar tu verdadero poder cuando sea necesario, pero no lo presumas a todo el mundo. Es decir, no lo andes enseñando a todo el mundo-.

Naruto sonrío mientras se froto la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Pero sensei, ¿Cuándo ha visto que yo presuma algo?-.

-Cuando estas con Kiba-.

El rubio se paro y se fundió poco a poco en el piso, Sarutobi le grito antes de que el desapareciera por completo.

-¡No estamos aquí de adorno!-.

El respondió.

-Lo se sensei, estoy viendo que puedo hacer dentro de la casa-.

Los dos ninjas vieron como desaparecía y aparecía de entre las paredes y el techo durante varias minutos, antes de que surgiera del piso y se sentara de nueva cuenta.

-Esta capacidad es muy "cool", voy a tener que trabajar mucho en ella-.

-así será, ahora vamos a discutir tu nuevo régimen de entrenamiento, también vamos a tener que hacer un hueco para tus funciones en la torre-.

Naruto simio y bajo su cabeza, odiaba el papeleo, Gai le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda y sonrío ante su desgracia.

-Ahora, cálmate Naruto-kun, no es tan malo, míralo de otra forma, hoy podremos descansar de practicar taijutsu por lo que podremos relajarnos. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa, pero la próxima vez redoblaremos nuestros esfuerzos-.

De repente una idea llego a la mente de Gai y esta fue transmitida a su joven estudiante.

-Creo que tengo un estilo para ti, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a estudiarlo. Si puedo hacer que funcione, serás muy poderoso, ¡YOSH! ¡Me iré ahora Naruto-kun, tengo que mostrarte mis llamas de juventud!-.

El salio disparado de la habitación, dejando al Hokage y Naruto.

-¿Quizás… lo que acaba de hacer es una nueva forma de expresar las llamas de su juventud?-.

Sarutobi se le acerco y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con un libro, luego volvió a su asiento.

-No quiero que hables igual que el dentro de la casa-.

Naruto se disculpo y se pregunto si eso lo había dicho en voz alta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día siguiente fue muy ocupado para Naruto. Sarutobi le dijo a Gai que lo llevara a una de las áreas más remotas de entrenamiento para que practicaran su capacidad. Gai le hizo caminar kilómetros y kilómetros hasta que se detuvo junto a un rió, el especialista en taijutsu miro a Naruto y sonrío.

-¡YOSH! ¡Aquí es donde vamos a poner a prueba tu capacidad NARUTO-KUN! ¡He traído conmigo una lista de lo que tenemos que hacer y vamos a comenzar ahora!-.

-Gai-sensei, usted espanto a la vida silvestre desde hace varios kilómetros-.

-¡No importa, van a regresar una vez que reconozcan que mis llamas de juventud no son perjudiciales! Ahora, quiero que te fusiones en la tierra y tratas de llegar a una marca que pondré, quiero que lo hagas lo más rápido que pueda-.

Gai apareció a mas de cien metros de distancia, hizo una marca en el piso y saco el cronometro.

-¿LISTO? ¡AHORA!-.

Naruto se fusiono en el piso tan rápido como le fue posible, y tan rápido como pudo se dirigió a la marca, el surgió del suelo junto a la marca y una vez que sus pies estaban completamente sólidos en el suelo Gai detuvo el reloj.

-Diez segundo… no es muy bueno, pero podemos mejorarlo. Si bien tu capacidad se basa en el sigilo, todavía no tiene velocidad, vamos a tener que trabajar en eso, ¡Pero no te desanimes alumno mío! ¡Tengo un arma secreta que ayudara a tu destreza así como a tu barrera de sangre!-.

Naruto se animo en ese momento, y miro a Gai con esperanza, tal vez había eso seria algo que pudiera utilizar.

-Pero… no será muy útil a menos que aumentes tu velocidad y fuerza. Este estilo utiliza un montón de fuerza y agilidad, por no hablar de destreza. Tendrás que aprender a lidiar con eso… ¡Pero todo a su debido tiempo! Ahora, vemos que mas puedes hacer, mmmm, ya demostraste que puedes fundirte en los sólidos, vamos a ver ahora que tal en los líquidos. Ve al agua y trata de fusionarte con ella, conviértete en uno con ella y deja ¡QUE TUS LLAMAS DE JUVENTUD ARDAN COMO EL SOL!-.

-¡Gai-sensei, no tan fuerte!-.

Gai asintió y miro como Naruto se puso en el centro del estanque y se concentro un poco… y cayó al agua. Gai estallo en risa al ver como su alumno salio del agua todo mojado.

-Parece ser que los líquidos están mas allá de tu capacidad Naruto-kun, los sólidos son los únicos amigos de tu singularidad. Vamos a tratar de romper el tiempo que tardas en cambiar de una sustancia a otra, quiero que ver cuanta velocidad tienes en una roca-.

Naruto asintió y se fusiono de nuevo con el suelo, necesitaba saber más a cerca de su barrera de sangre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En seis meses pueden cambiar muchas cosas.

Después de muchos experimentos en su entrenamiento no oficial, Gai y Naruto se encontraban ahora mejorando sus capacidades con su barrera de sangre. Su velocidad con la fusión era "adecuada" por el momento y ahora se concentraron en otras cosas. Gai insistió en que el Kalaripayit podía funcionar bien en Naruto, hasta que encontró un estilo que parecía que funcionaria bien, pero por ahora, trabajaría con el que tenia. Naruto no sabia que se traía entre manos Gai, actualmente estaba sentado junto a Sarutobi, en la oficina de la Torre Hokage con una televisión delante de ellos.

Gai estaba de pie, mientras tenía el control remoto.

-Quiero que tengan la mente abierta, tengo la idea de que esto podría hacer maravillas con la capacidad de Naruto, simplemente… mantengan la mente abierta-.

Naruto y Sarutobi intercambiaron miradas confusas y se dirigieron a ver la televisión, cuando Gai les dijo lo de la cinta, prácticamente ya le había enseñado a Naruto todos los estilos de taijutsu del mundo, ¿Qué cosa podría ser? Era lo que se preguntaban.

Sin embargo, se trataba de Gai…

Una hora más tarde, Sarutobi estaba fumando, viendo como Naruto le reclamaba a Gai.

-¿Que? ¿Gai-sensei, quieres que aprenda eso? Es… es…-.

-¿Tonto?-.

-¡Si! Es estúpido, eso es una aberración, no hay forma de que funcione-.

Gai asintió mientras se ponía de pie y expulsaba la cinta de video.

-Hokage-sama, quiero ir a su jardín, no quiero que nadie más vea esto-.

Naruto trago saliva, pensando si había hecho que su sensei se enojara. Sarutobi simplemente arqueo una ceja y asintió a la propuesta de Gai.

Sarutobi parecía estar siguiendo al excéntrico Jonin mucho…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gai tenia las manos en sus caderas y en su rostro había mucha seriedad.

Hokage-sama, por favor, puede hacer unos pocos Kage Bunshin para mí, quiero demostrarles algo-.

Sarutobi asintió mientras hacia cinco clones, todos estos rodearon a Gai, Naruto miraba a sus dos senseis con curiosidad.

-¡He leído acerca de ese jutsu antes! ¿Qué es un Kage Bunshin?-.

-Voy a explicártelo después, ahora presta atención a tu sensei-.

Naruto asintió de mala gana y miro a Gai.

-Esto, Naruto-kun, definitivamente no es falso, los movimientos que estoy a punto de hacer son extremadamente peligrosos y siempre que se utilizan bien pueden llegar a ser definitivos, ahora miren-.

Naruto miro en silencio cuando el primer clon se acerco a Gai, de repente este último desapareció a súper velocidad. El clon se encontró en el aire, Gai lo tenía restringido de los hombros, por detrás de su cabeza, e impacto al clon sobre el suelo, a la vez que este se doblaba para atrás. Gai se puso de pie y corrió hacia otro clon, saltando en el aire levanto una de sus manos y la dejo caer como un hacha sobre el pecho de su objetivo.

La mandíbula de Naruto se desencajo, los movimientos le habían parecido bastante tontos en la televisión. Claro estaba que esos movimientos podrían matar a un humano normal, pero ellos eran luchadores, por ende esos movimientos, pero en la lucha real contra ninjas… era absolutamente increíble. El miro como Gai agarro otro clon del cuello y le hizo una llave a la cabeza, lanzándolo sobre su hombro, y levantándolo por los aires, Gai impacto el cráneo del clon en el suelo.

Gai apresó con sus piernas el cuello de otro clon y con movimientos de balanceo precipito la cabeza de este al suelo, el ultimo clon le ataco con cautela, pero Gai salto y en el aire giro para impactar su talón en la base del cráneo del clon, causando que este se disipara, el Jonin se dirigió a ver a su estudiante y lentamente le dio una sonrisa adquiriendo la posición de "nice guy".

-¡YOSH! ¿Lo viste? ¡Nunca debes subestimar las habilidades de otro hombre, no importa que tan tontos se vean los movimientos! ¡Los movimientos son tan mortíferos en una lucha real, pero se pierde la continuidad si se ven en una televisión! ¡Solo tienes que saber como usarlos!-.

Naruto finalmente acepto los movimientos y corrió hacia su sensei con ojos hambrientos de conocimientos.

-Gai-sensei, ¿Cuáles son los demás movimientos? ¿Cuándo comenzare a aprenderlos? ¿Cómo seré capaz de aplicarlos a "la fusión"?-.

-Haha, mi querido estudiante, estos son movimientos de lucha libre profesional. El primero movimiento se llama Suplex-alemán, un movimiento que se concentra en el cráneo y hombros del oponente. El segundo fue un simple Dropkick. El tercero fue un Brainbuster, y el cuarto se le conoce como la Huracanada, es un movimiento muy popular. El quinto es mi movimiento favorito, se le llama Pele y se puede hacer desde cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento, ahora, ¿todavía quieres aprenderlo?-. Sarutobi se burlo del entusiasmo de Naruto, era muy contagioso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era hora del octavo cumpleaños de Naruto y todos sus amigos habían asistido de nuevo. El y Shikamaru tenían una batalla de ingenio en el shougi, después de casi un año de intentar, por fin tenia a Shikamaru contra una esquina, pero por desgracia para Naruto, había olvidado la capacidad de pensamiento de Shikamaru y rápidamente perdió.

-¡Maldición, tenia que haberte cortado los movimientos…!-.

-Buen juego Naruto, pero has mejorado, tuve que pensar tres veces para poder salvarme-.

Naruto acepto su derrota y se sentó al lado de Hinata para disfrutar un pedazo de pastel. Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a lo sucedido el año pasado.

En primer lugar, descubrió que tenía una barrera de sangre. Todavía tenia que trabajar en ella, pero había suficiente tiempo, tenia ocho. Sin embargo, tenía mucho trabajo, había aprendido tantas cosas sobre su capacidad, que solo aprendió un puñado de nuevos jutsus.

También había comenzado a aprender un poco de los movimientos que Gai-sensei le había mostrado, pero tendría que aprenderlos lentamente. El simplemente no era lo suficientemente rápido o lo suficientemente fuerte como para ocasionar algún daño, también incorporo el movimiento Pele, aunque era un hermoso movimiento, siempre causaba un golpe knock-out.

Se había vuelto más rápido con "la fusión", y ahora podía pasar de una sustancia a otra con poca dificultad. Había encontrado que, efectivamente, no podía usar su capacidad en el agua o en cualquier otro fluido, pero también, todo tenía sus límites. Si bien cuando estaba escondido, prácticamente nadie podía sentir su chakra. Era algo bueno para un asesino o un espía. El Hokage incluso hizo que un Hyuuga escaneara la habitación mientras el estaba allí y el hombre no había encontrado nada extraño en la habitación.

"La fusión" era algo realmente efectivo, pero fiel a su promesa, Naruto se centro en otras cosas, aumento su velocidad y fuerza a través de su entrenamiento, había llegado a "un alto nivel", según Gai. Su trabajo en la torre había aumentado y no era extraño verlo trabajando hasta tarde con Sarutobi, sus estudios con Yahiko disminuyeron, pero Naruto trato de resolver esto, leyendo en su tiempo libre.

El punto mas bajo de todo, había sido la masacre de todos los Uchiha, a manos de uno de sus miembros, Uchiha Itachi. Naruto sintió lastima por el único sobreviviente y rezo por las almas de todos ellos, aunque, Sasuke se hizo mas frío con el, como si hubiera sido su culpa. Naruto nunca entendió esto.

Sarutobi había tratado de convencer al niño de estar bajo el cuidado de alguien, pero el se negó vehementemente, al ser un Uchiha, seria muy vergonzoso para el, dependender de alguien, dijo. El solo se volvió más introvertido y furioso con el paso del tiempo.

Ino todavía no había hablado con el, Inoichi se disculpo varias veces, pero Naruto dijo que no le importaba, si Ino se ponía difícil, el también lo haría, después de todo, ella se alejo, también había expresado un día que quisiera tenerla de vuelta, aunque fuera mandona.

Para Naruto, su vida era buena, pero llena de responsabilidades y casi no podía divertirse. Si solo fuera capaz de jugar más a menudo con sus amigos…

Cuando la fiesta termino Sarutobi se acerco a Naruto, con algo detrás de su espalda.

-Espero que hayas tenido un feliz cumpleaños Naruto, porque mañana tendrás nuevo trabajo en la torre-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Me ayudaras con el papeleo de manera más personal…-.

Naruto lo vio dudosamente.

-Pero Jiji, yo ya hago mucho papeleo-.

-Es allí donde te equivocas-.

Sarutobi saco un sello de caucho y se lo dio, mientras una sonrisa diabólica surcaba su rostro.

-Bienvenido a tu primer año sellando documentos Naruto, para hacer frente a este nuevo trabajo voy a enseñarte un nuevo jutsu que has querido aprender-.

El niño se entusiasmo, mientras daba una sonrisa brillante. Sarutobi sonrío mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-Voy a enseñarte el Kage Bunshin… tan pronto como aprendas la teoría y todas sus aplicaciones-.

Naruto no podía tener menos cuidado al aprender ese jutsu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto estaba acostado en la cama, (usando su capacidad para fusionarse dentro y fuera de la cama, de puro aburrimiento). Se preguntaba si el próximo año seria igual. Konohamaru estaba empezando a llegar al punto donde quería ser igual a su hermano mayor, esto molestaba un poco a Naruto, pero lo hacia feliz. Amaba a Konohamaru, pero a veces se comportaba como un bebe.

Dio un suspiro mientras veía un libro sobre armas antiguas, y comenzó a hojearlo para ver las imágenes.

Su abuelo le había dicho que barrera de sangre lo hacia un espía y asesino formidable. "La fusión" era una parte de el y si era ese su propósito, entonces lo desarrollaría completamente. Lo único que le entristecía era cuando tuviera que matar por primera vez, no sabia como tomarlo y le preocupaba. El no quería decirlo, pero Sarutobi le dijo que no se preocupara.

-Tu primera muerte no vendrá hasta en unos pocos años-, le dijo el viejo.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos mientras seguía hojeando el libro, buscando su arma. Necesitaba algo que le sirviera a su capacidad y ayudara a su taijutsu, necesitaba algo simple, pero elegante, letal, pero sutil. Los kunai servían para cortar gargantas por detrás, si iba a ser un asesino, serian primordiales.

También había sido autorizado a leer más acerca de "la fusión" y había encontrado que este tuvo origen en el desaparecido País del Remolino, eso solo le hizo plantearse mas preguntas. Sus padres eran Sarutobi, y su nombre era Uzumaki. El nunca había pensado en eso, hasta ahora, pero la duda ya estaba asentada. Nadie de su familia se parecía a el, diablos, se veía mas como el Yondaime… y antes de que su cerebro excavara mas en esos pensamientos una foto le llamo la atención.

Era su arma.

Una delgada cuchilla, una empuñadura negra de cuero de diez centímetros, el filo de la hoja era de veinte centímetros, esta le gritaba, "soy lo que necesitas", era lo que necesitaba, era mortal, era brutal, era sublime.

Era el.

Puso su mano sobre la foto y leyó la pagina, esto era lo que el había estado buscando, esta era su arma.

Separo la página y cerro el libro, necesitaba visitar al armero al día siguiente.

**

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Si eres curioso acerca del movimiento Pele, ve a YouTube y busca Estilos AJ y Pele, es un hermoso movimiento.

Y cada vez mas nos adentramos en la vida de Naruto y esta se vuelve más y más difícil.

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

No quiero asustarlos, pero prontamente regresare a la Universidad y el ritmo de esta traducción se reducirá, al igual que el ritmo en que el autor pone un capitulo, pero no desesperen, seguiré traduciéndolo. Digo esto porque los capítulos son muy lagos y traducirlos lleva tiempo, por ende la lentitud que tendré. Visiten mis otras historias y traducciones y escriban un comentario.

Una cosa mas, les invito a que visiten el fanfic que estoy continuando con ayuda de el autor original _Kamalth_, llamado _Semillas para el futuro_. Y agradezco a todos aquellos que se dan el tiempo de darme un comentario. Sayonara…


	7. Revelaciones

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Esta historia no es mía, el autor de esta es **PUDGYPUGE**, el me dio el permiso de traducir su historia, el link a su página se encuentra en mi perfil y en mis autores favoritos.

Lamento el retraso sobre la traducción de esta historia, espero poder seguir traduciendo esta junto con las otras historias.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Revelaciones**

Sarutobi miró a su nieto, mientras estaban almorzando. El muchacho ni siquiera había tocado su sándwich, optando en su lugar por leer un pergamino y un libro. Su curiosidad le domino y se dirigió a Naruto.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? Tu almuerzo se va a echar a perder-.

Naruto miro el pergamino y se rió entre dientes.

-Estoy tratando de… de, ¿Cuál es la palabra? ¡Oh yeah! Multitarea, soy multitarea-.

Sarutobi arqueo una ceja mientras hacia algo con su mano.

-¿Y? ¿Por qué?-.

-Estoy leyendo acerca del Kage Bunshin, de sus aplicaciones y habilidades, mientras que también leo un poco sobre un determinado tipo de arma que he encontrado interesante-.

Sarutobi se animo al instante.

Naruto abrió un libro hasta llegar a la página que contenía la información acerca del cuchillo y lo mostró al Sandaime. Este era claramente lo que buscaban… y sin embargo, Sarutobi era exactamente lo que se había imaginado sobre el arma que podrían haber utilizado los Uzumaki. Tal vez esto se arraigo en la sangre del niño. Trato de leer el extracto bajo la imagen, pero se encontraba en otro idioma.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es?-.

-Creo que se llama cuchillo de campo, la hoja es de aproximadamente veinticuatro centímetros y la empuñadura de de doce centímetros-.

Sarutobi asintió mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su silla.

-Ese es un cuchillo muy grande, especialmente para alguien tan pequeño como tu, ¿crees que puedes utilizarlo?-.

-Oh, vamos sensei, las espadas son muy grandes para mi y no puedo usarlas-.

-Lo se, pero los cuchillos y puñales con esa descripción no tienen esa longitud, además los cuchillos requieren una sutil finura que por lo general no se encuentran en las espadas. Para utilizar un cuchillo, tienes que estar dispuesto a estar cara a cara con tu enemigo. Las espadas te permiten un poco de distancia, pero con un cuchillo esta casi garantizado que será utilizado para cortar-.

Naruto frunció el ceño y volvió a su lectura.

-No me importa, ese cuchillo es la única cosa que llamo mi atención y voy a tenerlo, creo que voy a poder manejarlo bien. Mi barrera de sangre se utiliza para el sigilo y el asesinato de todos modos, así que necesito tener algo que vaya con eso-.

-¿Por ejemplo?-.

Naruto suspiro y miro a su abuelo con una mirada triste.

-No es algo que quiero hacer, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que voy a tener que matar en algún momento. Eso será inevitable, viene con la profesión, por tal motivo necesito algo que me ayude a matar a mis enemigos lo mas rápido y menos doloroso posible y creo que este cuchillo lo hará. Preferiría que mis enemigos no sufrieran mucho, si es posible-.

Sarutobi asintió a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de té.

-Esa es una buena actitud Naruto. Nadie quiere matar, con excepción de los depravados y sedientos de sangre. Es bueno buscar otras soluciones antes de tener que luchar, pera darte cuenta que tendrás que matar es un primer pasó hacia la madurez. Con suerte será algo que no disfrutaras, solo que, como Ninja, deberás aprender a manejar-.

Naruto asintió y volvió a la lectura de su rollo, pero Sarutobi todavía no había acabado.

-¿Qué has aprendido hasta ahora acerca del Kage Bunshin?-

-He aprendido que el chakra se divide en partes iguales entre los clones. Es un jutsu que tiene muchas funciones, entre las cuales se destacan la multiplicación de cuerpos, convirtiendo a un ninja en un ejército de ninjas. Pero el costo de chakra es alto, por lo que no muchos pueden hacerlo de manera efectiva y en un grado hace que valga la pena gastar esa cantidad. Mientras que en el aspecto de la recopilación de información es lo mismo, hay algo que me llama la atención-.

Sarutobi junto las manos y se inclino sobre su escritorio. Siempre le traía alegría cuando Naruto aprendía algo por si mismo.

-En las notas que me dio, dice que una vez que el Kage Bunshin se disipa, devuelve sus recuerdos junto con todo lo aprendido al creador del jutsu. Es genial para el espionaje y esto ha sido documentado. Pero el aspecto del aprendizaje también puede ser aplicado a la formación y al parecer eso es lo me impulsa a aprenderlo-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Sensei, imagínate, tengo una de las reservas más grandes de chakra para gastar. Si pudiera crear un montón de clones entonces yo podría aprender jutsus más rápido, leer el material más rápido y estudiar todo el material en la misma cantidad de tiempo. Tiene un potencial ilimitado. Las cosas que uno puede hacer con el, y sin embargo, su único inconveniente es el gasto anormalmente alto de chakra. Pero yo ni siquiera sentiré ese desgaste y… sensei, de verdad tienes que enseñarme el Kage Bunshin-.

Sarutobi asintió de nuevo dándole una calada a su pipa.

-Voy a mostrártelo en la noche, cuando lleguemos a la casa. Seria una gran ayuda para tus estudios. Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo van tus progresos en el hogar?-.

-Poco a poco. He estado leyendo sobre los sellos en mi tiempo libre, pero la información sobre ellos es escasa y se limita a hacer sellos en pergaminos. He hecho uno para mi, pero se que hay mas que eso-.

-¿has estado haciendo sellos sin supervisión? Naruto, eso es extremadamente peligroso. Si te equivocas en cualquier cosa, no sabes lo que podría suceder-.

-Si, si, lo sé, lo sé. Pero tengo que intentarlo. El fuinjutsu me interesa y me gustaría aprender más. Si el Kage Bunshin funciona como se dice en la teoría, entonces puedo aprender más y ser más diverso. Yo quiero aprender-.

Sarutobi miro a su nieto intensamente dando a la vez una calada larga y dura a su pipa.

-Te… permitiré ver mas sobre el fuijutsu, pero solo si yo estoy presente. No hay muchos maestros de ese arte en el mundo Naruto, y es muy peligroso, y aun así es un área de gran alcance. Tienes que prometerme que tendrás cuidado-.

-Te lo prometo-.

-Bien, ahora, ¿Qué pasa con tu entrenamiento con Gai? ¿Cómo va eso?-.

Naruto soltó un bufido recargadote en la silla y cruzando los brazos.

-¿Recuerdas la lucha que Gai-sensei nos mostró? Bueno, la mayoría de esos movimientos no son prácticos en batalla. Yo no soy tan rápido como él, de modo que si hago cualquiera de esos movimientos me dejara fuera de guardia. El oponente podría hacer señales con las manos si no las aprisiono y un Kawarimi es posible si el Ninja puede hacer jutsus sin sellos. Sin embargo he incorporado algunas de estas técnicas, poco ortodoxas a mi repertorio-.

-Ah sí, Gai dijo que había perfeccionado el Pele en una forma de arte. Me comento que es pura poesía en movimiento cuando lo haces-.

-Creo que eso es irse por la borda, pero son movimientos que disfruto mucho, nadie se lo espera, también he estado entrenando con el Kalaripayit y es un taijutsu más fácil para mi, sin embargo, si no crezco más y me hago más fuerte de nada servirá, también ambos movimientos los he agregado a mi habilidad-.

-Si, bueno, no todos estamos traumados con el ejercicio físico y no somos excelentes especimenes físicos como Gai, no te preocupes, eres joven todavía. Ahora, dime acerca de ese cuchillo, estoy intrigado-.

Horas más tarde, Naruto uso el Shunshin no Jutsu para transportar a ambos al hogar lo más pronto posible, el rubio prácticamente estaba saltando arriba y abajo mientras esperaba su lección. Sarutobi se quedo con las manos detrás de su espalda con una sonrisa en el rostro. Enseñar a alguien era tan maravilloso. Los dos escucharon el sonido de la puerta corrediza abrirse y Konohamaru llego corriendo al patio.

-¡Yo quiero aprender también!-.

Naruto alboroto el cabello de su hermano y sonrío.

-Otouto, discúlpanos, eres demasiado pequeño para aprender esto, pero cuando estés lo suficientemente grande, yo te mostrare como hacerlo, ¿Qué te parece?-.

Konohamaru se sentó y comenzó a hacer pucheros.

-¡Pero yo quiero aprender ahora! Jiji dijo que tengo que aprender pronto, así que, ¿Por qué no puedo aprender ahora?-.

Sarutobi se burlo de sus nietos mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-Konohamaru, ¿has desbloqueado tu chakra todavía?-.

-No-

-Entonces me temo que no puedo enseñarte este jutsu todavía, te lo mostrare cuando seas mayor, ¿bien?-.

-Pero… quiero aprender con aniki…-.

-Y un día lo harás, ahora, por favor, da un paso atrás mientras le muestro a Naruto como hacer esto-.

Konohamaru se fue y se sentó en el porche con las manos en sus mejillas, ¡El quería ser un ninja también!

Sarutobi se hecho a reír y se volvió en dirección de Naruto.

-Ahora, has aprendido la teoría más rápido de lo que pensé, vamos a ver si puedes aplicarlo, en primer lugar, solo se necesita un sello de mano para hacer el Kage Bunshin-.

-¿En serio? pensé que como es un jutsu tan poderoso se necesitarían muchos sellos-.

-No tanto, varios jutsus de gran poder solo necesitan un par de sellos. Es la capacidad de chakra lo que los hace inservibles para la mayoría, ahora forma este sello en cruz-.

Naruto imito exactamente a su abuelo.

-Ahora, empuja tanto chakra como puedas en él, no te preocupes por perder chakra, conseguiremos la cantidad exacta más tarde. Gai me ha dicho que puedes hacer el ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua bastante bien. Vamos a tener que pensar en otras cosas un poco más… ortodoxas, de todos modos, mejor volvamos al tema en cuestión-.

Naruto asintió y comenzó a canalizar chakra en el jutsu. Se concentro duro y empujo con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando escucho el grito de sorpresa de su abuelo y de Konohamaru abrió los ojos y se quedo con la boca abierta.

Había aprendido que las señales de mano simplemente eran una forma para ayudar a enfocar y manipular el flujo de chakra más fácil. También había estado haciendo ejercicios de control de chakra desde que era pequeño, así que sabia que su control era bueno. Pero también sabía que su capacidad de chakra era bastante grande para un niño de su edad. Así que solo había esperado hacer un par de bunshin.

Lo que encontró cuando abrió los ojos fueron diez clones de si mismo, mirando a todos lados de la misma manera en que el los veía.

Sarutobi se acerco a uno de ellos y lo recojio del brazo, sorprendió de que fuera sólido, aunque también tenía su carácter.

-Oye viejo, ¿Qué fue eso?-.

Sarutobi arqueo una ceja y miro a Naruto. Este se estaba frotando la parte de atrás de su cabeza y sonrío.

-Uh, yo no lo dije-.

-Voy a hablar con este y alejarlo de aquí, le diré algo y quiero que me lo digas cuando vuelvas-.

Naruto asintió mientras veía como su clon y abuelo se iban. Un par de segundos más tarde, las imágenes de su abuelo susurrándole algo al oído entraron en su mente y se sonrojo, causando que Konohamaru inclinara la cabeza en confusión. Sarutobi inmediatamente apareció frente a ellos en un remolino de hojas y miro a Naruto.

-Tú… eres un viejo rabo verde Jiji, mama se enojara contigo cuando se entere de lo que me dijiste-.

-Si quieres seguir aprendiendo jutsus, sugiero que mantengas la boca cerrada-.

-Yo… seré un chico bueno-.

-Eso es lo que pensé, ahora quiero que te quedes a practicar un poco más, hacer que los clones hagan algunos ejercicios de control de chakra y veras la mejora, me retirare ahora, me muero de hambre y parece que la cena estará lista en breve. Vamos Konohamaru, dejemos a tu hermano solo-.

Naruto miro a todos sus clones y levanto la mano saludándolos.

-Hola-.

Los clones le devolvieron el saludo en una voz colectiva.

-Así que… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?-.

Un clon se encogió de hombros mientras respondía.

-Nosotros no sabemos, tu eres el jefe, pero ¿Qué te parece si hacemos el ejercicio de la hoja?-.

Naruto lo pensó por un segundo y sonrío.

-Nah, eso es demasiado fácil, tengo una idea mejor-.

Se inclino y recogió algunas piedrecitas del suelo y se las lanzo a sus clones.

-Vamos a ir al estudio y ver si podemos encontrar algunos libros con referencia en sellos y sobre mi barrera de sangre, mientras hacemos eso, equilibraremos estas piedras en nuestra frente con chakra-.

-Pero… pero eso es bastante duro…-.

-Hey, yo soy el jefe, ¿lo recuerdas? Ahora vámonos, quiero tratar de aprender algo nuevo antes de ir a cenar-.

Los nueve clones siguieron a Naruto dentro y eligieron cada uno un libro del estante y se recargaron en cualquier lugar. Cada clon aprendería algo de interés, después cuando supiera todo sobre el tema se liberaría a si mismo de la existencia. Naruto había leído sobre el peligro de la liberación de grandes cantidades de clones a la vez y no quería caer en coma por sobre carga de información.

Un clon estaba leyendo sobre sellos y Naruto estaba contento con los resultados de los otros clones. A medida que se disipaban le transmitían la información descubierta, junto con consejos útiles para mantener en alto las piedras en la frente. Cada vez que uno se disipo, se ajustaría su chakra para hacer más fácil el ejercicio.

Había aprendido que su habilidad era un jutsu de asesinato originario de Uzu no Kuni (País del Remolino). El clon había investigado más allá por curiosidad y también encontró que los Uzumaki eran originarios de allí, no había Sarutobi. Tampoco el apellido de su madre era proveniente de allí y eso… le molestaba.

Otro había aprendido acerca de los sellos y había encontrado que uno podía hacer sellos explosivos con una correcta ejecución de sellos y la cantidad de chakra correcta. Por supuesto, necesitaría el permiso de su abuelo antes de intentar hacer eso. Su madre le mataría si voló la casa por accidente.

Todos los demás habían aprendido cositas de aquí y allá, pero nada importante como los primeros dos. Otro aprendió sobre rollos de sellado y su correcta aplicación, un par de cosas que podría intentar con el Kage Bunshin. Pero el clon final no se había disipado aun y tenía curiosidad sobre lo que estaba leyendo. Por ultimo le miro y parpadeo lentamente.

-He estado estudiando sobre sellos y encontré una cosa muy interesante, creo que quieres ver esto y… probablemente leerlo-.

-¿Qué has leído?-.

-Sellado y Bijuu, no se porque, pero me llamo la atención-.

-¿Bijuu? ¿Dónde he oído eso antes?-.

-Kyuubi no Youko era un bijou, recuérdalo, el zorro que ataco hace algunos años y que Yondaime derroto. Yo me interese en eso debido a que esas cosas se supone que son invencibles e inmortales, ¿Cómo se podría sellar algo así? Cuanto más leía, más… bueno, deberías de leerlo-.

El clon se disipo y cuando la información lleno el cerebro de Naruto este abrió los ojos como platos. Voló sobre el libro y lo estrello contra la mesa, inmediatamente después comenzó a leer tan rápido como pudo. La desesperación lo lleno mientras leía frenéticamente cada pedazo de información.

"Yondaime derroto a la bestia convocando al Shinigami… era necesario un sacrificio para capturarlo… niño… jinchuuriki... bobinas de chakra poco desarrolladas… sacrificar un niño…".

Naruto se sentó en la silla y cerro el libro, tratando detener su respiración, ¿Qué pasa si… no podría ser? Entonces se acordó cuando había estado entrenando con su abuelo, un extraño tapuje había aparecido en su estomago y le había preguntado sobre el, puesto que solo aparece cuando canaliza chakra. Sarutobi había fracasado en su explicación, diciendo que es un tatuaje de familia, que no se había utilizado desde décadas, pero decidieron comenzar a utilizarlo de nuevo con él. En ese entonces le había creído, pero ahora…

Se arranco la camisa y se paro frente al espejo de cuerpo entero localizado en una esquina de la habitación, comenzó a moldear chakra y el tatuaje apareció. Naruto había estado estudiando sellos con una base muy limitada de conocimiento, pero podía reconocer varias cosas acerca del suyo. Este "tatuaje" tenia todos los ingredientes de ser un sello muy potente. Un sello utilizado para contener, contener algo muy peligroso.

Sus pensamientos se ordenaron, se trataba sin lugar a dudas de un sello, para contener algo, eso lo sabia bien, ahora, ¿Qué contiene? El clon había dicho que el había estado leyendo sobre bijuu… y Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos.

Trato de calmarse y usar el pensamiento racional. En primer lugar, si contiene algo, ¿Qué seria? Si era un bijuu, ¿Qué bijuu? Su tren de pensamientos se detuvo cuando llego a una sola conclusión. Fue llamado demonio por los aldeanos, y reverenciado u odiado por los ninjas. Su cumpleaños era el mismo día de la derrota de Kyuubi. El mismo día en que se le prohibía salir de la finca. Nació el mismo día que el Kyuubi ataco…

Se miro de cerca en el espejo. El clon había leído que los jinchuuriki tenían aspectos similares a su bijuu. Kiba y Shino habían dicho que olía como a zorro todo el tiempo. Las cicatrices que adornaban su rostro parecían sospechosamente como bigotes y eran muy sensibles. Y sus caninos eran anormalmente largos para un ser humano, pero el había atribuido todas estas características a una deficiencia de nacimiento, pero… ¿y si no lo eran?

Tenia que estar tranquilo, tuvo que pensar con claridad. Sus padres lo amaban y su pequeño hermano lo adoraba. Su abuelo también. Los sirvientes le respetaban. Si fuera un monstruo, entonces ¿querrían a un monstruo? volvió a mirarse en el espejo y toco su rubio cabello. Era alborotado y amarillo brillante, no como cualquiera de su familia, de hecho, parecía…

No, eso era absurdo, no había manera, pero… solo había una sola forma de saberlo.

Poco a poco salio del estudio, con el libro firmemente acomodado bajo el brazo.

Sarutobi y familia se encontraban hablando tranquilamente en la mesa cuando se oyeron los pasos de Naruto al acercarse lentamente. Eri dirigió su mirada a su hijo para reprenderlo por llegar tarde, pero este pensamiento murió al verlo, causando que todos se volvieran hacia él. Lo que vieron les conmociono.

Naruto tenia la camisa rota y colgando de la cintura, un libro en sus manos y lagrimas cayendo por su rostro. Su pecho subía y bajaba descontroladamente y al parecer sus dientes estaban fuertemente apretados. Eri se levanto y se dirigió a su hijo, solo para ser echada a un lado por él.

-Naruto, ¿Qué pasa?-.

Naruto no le hizo caso mientras miraba a su abuelo con ojos tristes.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Soy un monstruo?-.

Sarutobi le miro con sorpresa.

-¿Qué quieres decir Naruto?-.

El niño le gruño y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir más libremente.

-Tú sabes "exactamente" lo que quiero decir, ¿O tengo que deletreártelo?-.

Tiro el libro sobre la mesa y moldeo chakra para mostrar su sello.

-¿Qué es esto Jiji? No es un tatuaje, puedo ser un principiante en el sellado, pero no soy tan tonto como para no diferenciar un sello de contención, ¿Quién soy yo realmente? ¿Qué soy yo?-.

Sarutobi agacho la cabeza, este fue uno de los momentos que había estado temiendo durante un rato.

-Aoi, escolta a Konohamaru a otra habitación y dile a todo el mundo que no venga, Eri, Yahiko, se quedan, Naruto necesita su apoyo-.

Konohamaru miro a Aoi cuando salieron.

-¿Qué pasa con Aniki?-.

Aoi le sonrío al niño y le acompaño afuera, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Nada Konohamaru, solo un desacuerdo con sus padres y su abuelo-.

Konohamaru asintió y se dejo llevar. Naruto le vio desaparecer antes de que Sarutobi le hiciera señas para que tomara asiento cerca de él.

Naruto asintió y se sentó apretando las manos en puños.

Sarutobi suspiro y se armo de valor para lo que estaba por venir.

-Primero que nada Naruto, quiero que sepas que te queremos y nunca te odiaríamos. Solo… créenos, are mi mejor esfuerzo para explicarte toda la historia o las partes que puedo contarte-.

Naruto asintió y se seco los ojos.

-Se que me amas Jiji y se que papa y mama también, pero, ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Soy un monstruo como todos los aldeanos dicen?-.

-¡No! En definitiva no eres un monstruo, eres un héroe Naruto, nos mantienes a salvo todos los días de esa bestia terrible-.

-¿Qué bestia?-.

Eri se traslado a su lado para abrazarlo, y aunque tuvo problemas en un principio, pronto el rubio acepto su abrazo, necesitaba tranquilidad.

-Naruto… eres el contenedor del Kyuubi no Youko, la mas terrible de todos los bijuu-.

-Soy un jinchuuriki, el poder de un sacrificio humano-.

Sarutobi hizo una mueca, al parecer Naruto sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

-¿Por qué no me dices lo que sabes Naruto, yo llenare los espacios en blanco?-.

Naruto asintió y se acurruco más en los brazos de su madre.

-Se que soy un jinchuuriki, que tengo al Kyuubi, se que soy odiado por casi toda la aldea, se que soy mas fuerte de lo que debería ser para mi edad, lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me dan esta carga? ¿El Yondaime me odio? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerme diferente a los demás?-.

-Yondaime ciertamente no te odio, la razón por la que te escogió es… complicada y una de las cosas que no puedo decirte en este momento-.

-¿POR QUÉ NO? ¡No más secretos Jiji! ¡Quiero la verdad!-.

Eri apretó el abraza y el rubio comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, el rostro de Sarutobi se lleno de vergüenza y bajo la cabeza.

"-Minato, Kushina, ¿Cómo le digo? ¿Cómo puedo tranquilizarle? Kami, ayúdame-".

-Naruto…-.

Varios minutos de silencio pasaron mientras pensaba que decir. Naruto había dejado de llorar y ahora estaba flanqueado a ambos lados por sus padres, uno a cada lado. Sarutobi no sabia que hacer.

-No puedo decirte todavía Naruto, es parte de una promesa que le hice a un hombre, te lo diré cuando crea que es conveniente, ni un minuto antes, lo siento, pero simplemente no puedo decírtelo-.

Naruto no estaba contento con esa respuesta, estaba enojado, pero sabía que una promesa era una promesa y estas no podían romperse.

-Esta bien Jiji… no voy a preguntar de nuevo… siempre y cuando me prometas que me dirás mas tarde-.

Sarutobi asintió y suspiro aliviado. Naruto tomo aire y volvió a preguntar-

-¿Quiénes son mis padres?-.

Eri y Yahiko jadearon y apretaron a Naruto fuertemente.

-Naruto, somos tus padres, te queremos, ¿no vemos eso?-.

-Yo se mama, se que me amas y ustedes son mis padres hasta cierto punto, pero no me dieron a luz-.

Eri se hecho hacia atrás sorprendida y lo sujeto de los hombros.

-¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes?-.

Naruto soltó una pequeña sonrisa y saco una foto de su bolsillo, era una foto tomada el primer día de su vida cuando fue llevado al recinto.

-Vamos mamá, yo no soy ciego y tampoco estupido. Papá me hizo estudiar fisiología y biología un poco y se que una mujer embarazada después del parte esta débil, en la foto te vez fresca como una rosa, una cosa que no debería suceder cuando un bijuu ataco la aldea, dos y dos son cuatro-.

Sarutobi no pudo sostener más su peso y se recargo en la mesa con sus codos.

-Tienes razón Naruto, Eri y Yahiko no son tus padres biológicos, pero… tienen mas derecho a ser tus padres, te criaron desde tu nacimiento, no puedes negar eso-.

-No… no puedo… pero ¿Quiénes eran mis padres?-.

Sarutobi frunció el ceño y encendió su pipa. Gracias a Kami por la existencia del tabaco.

-Como Hokage creo que te he enseñado que hay ciertos protocolos, sabes que hay ciertos niveles de secretos que están más allá del conocimiento común, esa pregunta es… uno de ellos, no puedo revelar quienes son tus padres-.

-¿Pero ellos provenían de Uzu no Kuni?-.

Sarutobi suspiro mientras exhalaba una gran columna de humo.

-Tu madre biológica sí, es lo único que puedo decirte, todos los registros están cerrados y están clasificados como secretos de clase S, aprenderás más cuando considere que estas listo. Tus padres… tenían muchos enemigos Naruto-.

-¿Eran… eran malas personas?-.

Los adultos se miraron entre si y se echaron a reír ante esa idea absurda. Naruto comenzó a enojarse y dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

-¡Oigan! Eran una pregunta seria, ¿Eran gente mala? ¿Por qué tenían muchos enemigos?-.

Yahiko contuvo lo más que pudo su risa bajo control y abrazo a su hijo.

-No Naruto, tus padres no eran malos, muy por el contrario, la razón de que tuvieran muchos enemigos es que eran ciudadanos modelo, pero te contaremos de ellos mas adelante-.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y de repente una idea se le ocurrió.

-¿Tengo familiares vivos? ¿Alguien que sabe más sobre mi línea de sangre?-.

Sarutobi sacudió la cabeza y suspiro.

-Desafortunadamente, no creo que exista ninguno vivo, y si los hay, están ocultos y lo más probable es que nunca se dejen localizar, lo siento Naruto, pero parece que tendrás que aprender sobre tu línea de sangre por tu mismo, de la manera difícil-.

El muchacho suspiro y se recostó en su asiento, estaba emocionalmente agotado.

-Así que… ¿Qué vamos a hacer desde aquí? Se que quieres que sea Hokage después de ti Jiji, ¿es debido a lo que contengo?-.

-Parte de ello, a decir verdad Naruto, no tengo muchos planes para el futuro, Tu situación y… lo que contienes es de conocimiento general para la población de Konoha. Los únicos que no saben son los niños de tu edad. He hecho una ley hace mucho tiempo donde aclare que nadie podría decirle a la generación mas joven sobre tu inquilino… esperaba que esto te permitiera tener una vida bastante normal, pero ya vez como te trataron-.

-¿Afectara a Konohamaru?-.

-No creo, ya vez que lo llaman "Nieto honorable", y eso que no ha hecho nada. Nuestra familia no es muy popular debido a la decisión que tome sobre tu cuidado, pero todavía somos venerados, no obstante, no te preocupes por nosotros-.

-¿Crees que sea prudente que sea tú sucesor?-.

-Naruto, naciste para ser un shinobi, esta en tu sangre, si vas a ser algo, que sea lo mejor, no solo tienes la capacidad para ser un Hokage, tienes las cualidades de uno-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Porque piensas primeramente en otros antes que en ti mismo, te preocupas acerca de cómo los aldeanos tratarían a Konohamaru, no a ti. Solo buscas el poder y el conocimiento para mejorarte a ti mismo y para ayudar a tu familia. Esas son las cosas primordiales para ser un Hokage y las razones por las que te elegiría-.

Sarutobi se levanto y camino por el comedor hasta estar de pie delante de Naruto y puso las manos sobre los hombros del niño.

-Eres todo lo que podría haber imaginado Naruto, y me alegro de que nosotros te decimos, en vez de alguien que te odia. Te amamos y nunca dejes que alguien diga lo contrario, estamos muy orgullosos de ti-.

Envolviendo en un abrazo al niño, Eri y Yahiko tenían sonrisas llenas de orgullo dirigidas hacia Naruto, que comenzó a llorar a lágrima abierta nuevamente. Pero estas eran lágrimas de alegría, diferentes de las de enojo y tristeza. Se sentían más dulces y frescas al tacto y no le nublaban la vista, se sentían… bien.

-Los quiero a todos y me alegro de que no soy un monstruo-.

Los adultos le miraron y le respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Nosotros te amamos también-.

Naruto sonrío y estaba a punto de continuar con la charla hasta que su estomago lo interrumpió con un gemido ensordecedor.

-Yo… supongo que no debí haberme saltado la cena-.

Los adultos se rieron y Eri fue a buscar algo de comer mientras Yahiko y Sarutobi se sentó de nuevo a hablar con él.

-Así que hijo, ¿Qué has leído sobre el Kyuubi?-.

-Yo hice que mis Kage Bunshin leyeran sobre sellos y uno encontró un libro sobre bijuu, una cosa llevo a la otra y termine pensando en todas las cosas en mi vida y porque soy tan diferentes a todos-.

-¿Utilizaste el Kage Bunshin para leer?-.

-Bueno… si, ¿no es eso una buena cosa?-.

El brillo en los ojos de Yahiko vio malvadamente a Naruto.

-Bueno, quizás tengamos que triplicar tus estudios debido al exceso de tiempo, ¿verdad?-.

Naruto se encogió, Sarutobi se rió, por lo menos todo estaba bien ahora. Konohamaru entro corriendo en al sala enfrente de Eri y corrió hacia Naruto.

-Aniki, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Alguien te hizo daño?-.

Naruto abrazo a Konohamaru y se hecho a reír encima de su hombro, era tan genial tener un hermano pequeño que se parecía a ti.

-No otouto, ya paso todo-.

Konohamaru no tenia idea de que decir, pero al menos su hermano no lloraba más.

Al día siguiente, Naruto se encontró frente a la Torre Hokage con una sonrisa en su rostro, esta era infecciosa para todo el mundo mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio, alegremente revisando el papeleo. Sarutobi estaba en su escritorio leyendo el informe de Hatake Kakashi.

-Y eso es lo que sucedió Hokage-sama, la mercancía fue entregada y todo salio bien-.

-Muy bien Kakashi, dale tu informe escrito a Naruto y el se encargara de lo demás-.

Kakashi asintió y se acerco a la mesa del niño. Se pregunto a si mismo porque la gente odiaba al muchacho por lo que tenia, no fue su culpa. Kakashi era indiferente, su maestro murió a causa de lo que tenía, pero no odiaría al niño a causa de eso. La indiferencia fue la respuesta al dilema.

-Aquí esta el informe Naruto-san, ¿y que te hace feliz hoy?-.

No tenía muchas ganas de entablar una conversación con el rubio, pero su curiosidad domino a su pensamiento conciente. Naruto solo le sonrío y tomo el papel ofrecido.

-Me encontré ayer Kakashi-san, eso es todo-.

Kakashi lo miro con curiosidad antes de encogerse de hombros y retirarse, el niño era muy extraño…

Pero si Maito Gai había sido su sensei, entonces seria un poco extraño también.

Una vez que Kakashi se fue, Naruto miro al reloj y sonrío, era casi la hora del almuerzo, hoy en día, iría de compras.

-Sensei, ¿Por qué no vamos a la tienda de armas? Quiero ver si puedo encargar este cuchillo-.

Sarutobi levanto la vista del informe que estaba escribiendo y sonrío. Konoha podría soportar no tener a su líder por un par de horas.

-Claro Naruto, considera esto como un regalo de cumpleaños tardío en mi nombre y una forma de decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti-.

Naruto sonrío y volvió a su papeleo, corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

Las cosas comenzaron a verse bien.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

¡Bien! Estoy contento con esta. Déjame saber lo que piensas. Y si hay artistas ahí fuera, me encantaría ver a algunos de mis personajes en papel. Ya tengo un compañero que está preparado BHSD de Hikaru. Pensar en ello, sí lo haces eres un amigo increíble.

**

* * *

**

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR  
**

Hola a todos ustedes, mis estimados y queridos lectores, hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, T_T los he extrañado mucho, pero no nos pongamos sentimentales, volvi con este nuevo capitulo para ustedes.

Así como tambien inicie con una nueva historia, por favor dense una vuelta por él y dejen su comentario.

Para todos aquellos que han seguido insistiendo en continuaciones para mis traducciones, enhorabuena jeje lo seguire haciendo, solo que saldran algo lentas, para aquellos otros que piden continuacion de MI CAMINO DEL NINJA y DARK HEART, lamento decirles que estas historias ya no continuaran, no me siento con la suficiente motivacion para seguirlos sacando, pero aquellos que les interese continuarlas las pondre como ideas para adoptar, si así gustan tambien puedo darles los borradores e ideas que tenia para ambas historias. Para aquellos otros que estan esperando y se soprendieron por la desaparición de la historia LA APUESTA, lamento comentarles que debido a discrepancias y problemas la traducción y edición se cancelo, al mismo tiempo que lo elimine de mis historias. Así mismo si tienen dudas de porque no continuo con la historia de SEMILLAS PARA EL FUTURO, es debido a que tuve un bloqueo de escritor del tamaño del mundo por lo que me parecio mas correcto que CLAN_UZUMAKI continuara con él debido a que tenia mas ideas sobre el curso de acción de la historia (aunque creo que lo motivo eso de que Naruto tuviera un harem del tamaño del mundo). En fin, si alguien tiene dudas por favor mandeme un mensaje privado.

Bueno sin más por el momento paso a retirarme y espero todos sus comentarios mis queridos lectores...


End file.
